Living on the edge
by Reiko Noriko S.S
Summary: CAP 23! ¿un ángel para un final? ¿o un enamorado más? quiza....... uno menos.......
1. something is wrong with the world today

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
Título: Living on the edge   
Capítulo: something is wrong with the world today……  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Se revolvió una vez mas en la cama, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, ¿la razón? Unos sonoros ronquidos que se dejaban escuchar por TODO el apartamento, era realmente molesto, y ya era hora de ponerle un alto a esta situación.  
Se levanto con no muy buenos deseos hacia la persona que interrumpía sus sueños.  
  
-SHU. - calló inmediatamente al quedar anonadado por la belleza del muchachito que dormía placidamente en su sofá, y notó, con un poco de remordimiento que el motivo de su perturbadora acción se debía a que no tenia suficiente espacio para acomodarse.- Shuichi.....- como respuesta obtuvo un sonoro ronquido, sonrió, como era posible que ese chiquillo se metiera así en su vida?? después de todo sentía que ya en verdad le había tomado gran cariño y afecto.- Shuichi.. Ven acá... - con cuidado le cargo sin despertarlo.  
-Yuki. - murmuro aún en sueños, Yuki solo le acomodo mejor en sus brazos y se lo llevó con él hasta su cama.  
-En realidad no creo que este haciendo esto.- con delicadeza extraña en él metió a Shuichi en ella, este solo se acurruco completamente en el suave mueble.  
-YUKI!!!!!.- Shuichi le cayo encima, mientras intentaba besarlo con todas sus ganas  
-¿Ahora que es lo que quieres Shuichi?.- aun estaba medio dormido cuando el pelirrosa estaba brincando a su alrededor   
-Yuki tu me trajiste aquí en la noche, oh Yuki.....  
-Shuichi deja de abrazarme y no hagas que me arrepienta  
-Ai shiteru Yuki…..  
-No tienes remedio.- con sumo cuidado paso una de sus manos por la cabeza de Shuichi.- por cierto, no tenias que ir hoy al estudio?  
-No, hoy Hiro no podía y decidimos cancelar, aunque en realidad a mi se me hace que Fujisaki ya está ahí arreglando cualquier cosa, además tengo que ir a casa de Ryu-chan porque me invito a comer algo y a ver un video de NG que yo no tengo, todo parece indicar que es inédito, y sabes me parece que será muy divertido, después pienso ir a casa de Hiro para preguntarle que pasa con su relación con su novia tu crees que se casen Yuki??? Yo creo que Hiro decidirá esperar algún tiempo mas y luego de eso voy a ver a Mika-san que le quiere preparar una fiesta sorpresa a Seguchi-san y me pidió un poco de ayuda para preparar las cosas y todo eso, dice que su marido ha estado un poco retraído en estos días y dijo que no te decía a ti porque no ibas a querer pero nos podrías ayudar a cargar las cosas que compraremos que dices nos vas a ayudar??? Si, si ándale no vez que con todo lo que quiere comprar Mika-san no nos vamos a dar abasto? Además............  
-YA CALLATEEE!!!!!!! A ver Shuichi respira, ya vete a la casa de ese demente sino es capaz de venir con todo y conejo a buscarte y hacerme su teatrito, y si Tatsuha se entera que estuvo aquí se va a poner a besar cada centímetro que haya pisado y no quiero que deje baba por todo el piso.  
-Si Yuki como tu digas, estaré aquí para la hora de la cena, tal vez coma con Mika-san o con Hiro adiós!  
-Cuídate.- Shuichi abrió los ojos enormes, Yuki diciéndole palabras afectuosas???, Cerro la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió al elevador, tal vez Yuki ya lo estaba aceptando de lleno en su vida, y lo comenzaba a querer de verdad, sonrió el esfuerzo diario y soportar tantos maltratos ya estaba surtiendo efecto.  
  
Se dirigió brincando de gusto hacia la casa de su ídolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era un edificio bastante grande, entro con un poco de reserva después de dejar al pobre portero mareado con toda su charla, busco el departamento de Sakuma y toco levemente la puerta.  
  
-Shu-chan!!!! .- fue recibido por un Ryuichi en deformed y con Kumagorô en sus brazos   
-Hola Sakuma-san!!  
-Pasa y llámame Ryu-chan te fue difícil llegar? Tienes hambre? Te invito un dulce? Un chocolate? Que te parecería desayunar? O solo una soda??   
-Así está bastante bien gracias Sakuma-san  
-Ryu-chan!!!  
-Oh lo siento, estoy muy feliz de que me invitara no sabe lo que significa para mí verte y poder hablar con tigo.  
-Shuichi...- Shindo miro a Sakuma que estaba con la mirada baja y el cabello le cubría el rostro.  
-Que es....  
-Desde hace varios años la gente no ha dejado de alabarme, no sé si soy la eminencia que dicen, lo cierto es que siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo, sin embargo.... yo desde hace mucho no he tenido un amigo en quien confiar, créeme, Thoma esta casado con la hermana de Yuki, Noriko esta casada también K esta casado y con hijo y su esposa es un poco extraña pero agradable después de todo es americana y esta un poco loca just like K, siempre estoy solo, así que por favor deja de tratarme como si estuvieras viendo a "Sakuma-sama" y solo trátame como una persona común  
-Ryu... yo...- Ryuichi paso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Shuichi, eran de la misma estatura y casi la misma complexión.- perdóname no lo volveré a hacer.- Shuichi tímidamente le devolvió el abrazo y dejo que la cabeza de Ryu se apoyara en su hombro.   
-Ah Seguchi-san... sumimazen…. Suguru asomaba tímidamente la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina de su primo.- shitsureishumasu??  
-Uh? Suguru, claro pasa! Que se te frece??.- Thoma le regalo una de sus sonrisas a su primo menor.  
-Bueno yo... quería pedirte si me explicabas unas notas que no se como deben ir en la melodía y...  
-Y tu eres el encargado de distraerme este año mientras Mika me organiza una fiesta sorpresa??  
-Thoma... yo...  
-No te preocupes, lo hace cada año..- un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Fujisaki.- sin embargo no pensé que esta vez serias tu.  
-Yo??  
-Si hace el año pasado fue Noriko, hace dos años Eiri, y hace tres Ryuichi, créeme no vuelvo a adentrarme en una juguetería desde entonces.... ahora te eligió a ti, creo que ya se esta volviendo más conciente.- Suguru estaba impactado de que Thoma lo supiera todo, y de que cada año siempre se hiciera el sorprendido.- dime en verdad quieres que te ayude o solo era una treta??  
-NO! en realidad no entiendo esas notas, y quisiera saber si me las podría explicar...  
-Esta bien, no tengo nada mas que hacer por este momento, vamos?.- Thoma se paro de su escritorio y se dirigió a la salida, Suguru corrió tras él.  
-Las notas son de una canción que estaba escribiendo Shindo-san, por mas que las he estado repasando no encuentro el ritmo que deben llevar, porque como las deja él no suenan del todo bien..  
-Ya veo... -Thoma seguía caminando por su compañía, todos lo saludaban al pasar, él solo sonreía y asentía. Bajó hasta uno de los estudios que estaba desocupado y donde en lugar de teclado había un piano enorme, se sentó a el.- bien dame tus notas....  
-Oh si.- se apresuro a sacar de su carpeta algunas cuantas hojas y las extendió para que su primo pudiera leerlas.- estas son, es el renglón tres.- Thoma tomo las hojas, las puso frente a sí y comenzó a tocar suavemente según marcaba el compás. Suguru observaba como los suaves dedos se deslizaban por las teclas con gran maestría, sin titubear ni una sola vez, él, para poder tocar la primera parte había tenido que ensayar por lo menos una hora y media y Thoma lo hacia como si ya conociera la canción a la perfección.  
-Es una canción bastante linda...- las palabras de Seguchi llegaron hasta sus oídos interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, era muy raro que él hiciera algún tipo de alabo a una canción en especial porque siempre exigía un poco mas de las personas, Suguru reconoció que se estaba acercando a la parte donde él tenia dificultad y puso atención esto seria algo para presenciar, Thoma llego hasta la estrofa y la toco con un ritmo mas suave que los demás, pasó sin ninguna dificultad y luego siguió sin siquiera inmutarse.- estas notas no concuerdan con las demás...- siguió hasta que hubo acabado la canción.  
-Bien que le pareció?? Verdad que hay algo raro en ellas??  
-Si... esas notas no concuerdan, la canción va en un ritmo suave y esas son como decirlo, un poco más movidas sin embargo si cambiamos dos notas se escuchara mucho mejor.- Thoma de la nada saco un lápiz y con delicadeza borro esas sobrantes.- escucha....- comenzó a tocar de nuevo esta vez con la modificación, los ojos de Suguru se abrieron de sorpresa.... se escuchaba mucho mejor y eso que solo le había cambiado dos notas!!  
-Eso es sorprendente!! Cambia bastante y se escucha mejor gracias Tho....  
-Aun no he terminado  
-Demo!!  
-Esta canción promete mucho más y tiene algunas fallas, así que seria mejor que te sentaras y me dieras una hoja en blanco para corregir las partes que fallan.- Thoma abrió los ojos en señal de victoria.  
-Seguro.- Suguru obedeció convencido de que su primo dejaría esta canción lista para un premio...- Thoma observo la letra y con sumo empeño corrigió y cambio notas y tiempos.....  
Yuki cerro los ojos, había estado escribiendo desde hace ya varias horas y se sentía extremadamente cansado, ya hace varias horas de que Shuichi se fuera también y nisiquiera había llamado _!! Un gruñido proveniente de su estomago lo distrajo era cierto, no había desayunado. Con un poco de desgano se paró y se dirigió al refrigerador... casi se da un tope solo había un poco de leche y cerveza, en todos los espacios, solo había cerveza, no se habían ocupado de comprar nada más y como el que se encarga de eso es Shuichi y últimamente tenían mucho trabajo pues no se había percatado de que no había nada para comer, sus ojos dieron una vuelta alrededor de lo que era su cocina en busca de algo, solo se encontró con el cereal de Shuichi... camino hacia el, nunca le había probado, como que ese conejo no le daba demasiada confianza, pero como no había nada mas... lo cogió, saco la leche del refrigerador y se dispuso a comérselo... Al vaciar en el plato con leche el Cereal Se dio cuenta de que esta se ponía de diferentes colores hasta llegar a un morado intenso, no le hacia nada de gracia tener que tomar leche morada, dio de hombros y pensó que Shuichi no se había muerto así que por lo menos sobreviviría y no tenia ganas de salir a comprar nada mas... una cucharada... la degusto y una mueca se formo en su cara... segunda cucharada... quizá estaba un poco dulce..... tercer cucharada...... esta delicioso!, se sorprendió de que esa cosa le hubiera gustado, tomo el resto del paquete y el litro de leche y se lo llevó a la sala.....  
  
Con desgano encendió el televisor no tenia ganas de ver nada en especifico cambió canal tras canal, se fijó en uno de ellos que estaban dando el resumen del Tokio Bay Music Fest. Reconoció que era la parte del principio al ver la cámara enfocada en Thoma y esa canción que el mismo había escrito en el aire, el tipo raro del conejo como él lo llamaba salió a escena, era increíble la actitud que mostraba en el escenario comparada con la que tenia normalmente, sus ojos parecían ser los de alguien que solo te observa como si fueras la cosa mas insignificante de este mudo, sonrió se parecían talvez un poco en ese aspecto.  
  
"garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion  
tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudako  
soliday na tail de midara na hane colleccion  
himeii hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii°  
  
después de todo no cantaba nada mal, y la música llenaba de energía, sin embargo no sabia el porque no le terminaba de caer bien el sujeto había algo en él, sabia que ocultaba un pasado, Thoma se lo dijo alguna vez... nunca menciono que era su pasado pero seria interesante saber porque se comporta así....  
  
" - ne! Shuichi!!!!! Shuichi come, sing with me!!!!-"  
  
el grito en la pantalla saco a Yuki de sus meditaciones, y solo fijo su atención en ella, Shuichi corría a toda velocidad para llegar al escenario, juntos empezaron la canción coordinando perfectamente sus voces, claro se notaba demasiado la diferencia de estilo de cada uno en la pantalla, mientras que Shuichi era alegre y con una sonrisa, Ryuichi cantaba serio, con mirada audaz y llena de experiencia...  
  
" kiss shining hitomini kuchisukete  
toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate   
nikagayakihajimeta maboroshi"  
  
Había algo que no le gustaba, verlos juntos, no le gustaba... acaso estaba sintiendo celos??.... tal vez, pero en definitiva no le gustaba para nada, eso si se veían bien juntos, pero no! no le gustaba verlos así....  
  
La canción termina dejando solo a Shuichi, era cierto su depresión el mismo la había causado pero después se disculpo con él, no importaba ahora.... Shuichi comenzó a cantar muy suave, la melodía era lenta realmente dulce y tierna, se acomodó mejor en sofá, así como la canción "Shining Collection" la escribió para Shuichi, él había sacado "In the moon light" para él. Sin darse cuenta ya se estaba acabando todo el cereal de Shuichi, volteo a ver los pocos que le quedaban y dio de hombros, total... si ya había empezado porque no terminarlos???   
  
kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo  
tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru  
futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru......  
  
La canción termina, todo el publico aplaudía, gritaba, era verdad Shuichi si tenia talento, jamás lo reconocería pero era verdad, en todo caso estaba Thoma para apoyarlo no?? y Hiroshi también...  
Se comió hasta la ultima rueda de cereal, estaba repleto pero había sido rico comer esas cosas....  
-Shu-chan!!!! Ya va a empezar!!!!.- Ryuichi estaba sentado frente al televisor, se llevo la soda a la boca mientras esperaba que Shuichi llegara de la cocina, y no era tarea fácil, estaba cargando, cuatro bolsas grandes de botanas, como 8 sodas, 5 bolsas de dulces y tres mas de palomitas de maíz, todo en una bandeja (y eso era solo una pequeña parte de lo que Ryuichi tenia en su despensa)  
-Ya voy Ryuichi, es solo que voy muy cargado!!!.- Shuichi se tambaleo y como rayo Ryuichi cruzo la sala para ayudarlo, con una sola mano cargo todo lo que el pelirrosa llevaba y con la otra detuvo a Shuichi.  
-Ten mas cuidado o vas a caerte... no es seguro que camines sin ver, vamos, la película ya va a comenzar.- se dirigieron a la sala, los videos de NG. estaba a un lado ya que Ryuichi no quiso verlos y le dijo a Shuichi que podía quedárselos, que se los llevara, eran un regalo, así que se pusieron a ver películas...  
-Por cierto, te mencione que algunas veces me quedo dormido viendo la TV??  
-Enserio??  
-Si y que además tiendo a hablar en sueños? J  
-No...  
-Y que además babeo un poco y ronco???  
-No...   
-Y sobre todo me levanto con mas energía que nunca??  
-No.....  
-Y me encanta dormir en los sillones????  
-Noo...  
-Que opinas??  
-Yo también ^-^!.- Shuichi casi se va de espaldas, en definitiva, su ídolo estaba mas loco que él  
-Bien vamos a ver la película... -. se sentaron, lógicamente ambos estaban emocionados era sobre el Japón antiguo, samuráis y esas cosas dos horas después ambos tenían lagrimitas en los ojos, Shuichi mordía un cojín y Ryuichi masticaba un bombón  
  
"- se que ya no me amas, pero dame otra oportunidad, te juro que no voy a fallarte-"  
"- no, déjame ir, igual que el invierno llega una vez y otra tu seguirás rompiendo promesas Kyo-"  
"- créeme yo no...-"  
"-basta no quiero saber mas de ti...... adiós!!-"  
  
-Eso es muy triste... Ryu....- Sakuma tenia la cabeza baja y a kumagorou muy cerca de sí- Ryuichi san estas bien??.- Shuichi se preocupo, el jamás lo había visto con esa expresión  
-Si... no.. te.. no te preocupes esta todo bien... verdad kumagou!?.- Shuichi lo observo, era obvio que estaba mintiendo..  
-Sakuma....- Shuichi se acerco a él y se sentó enfrente de él lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo  
-Shui....- los ojos de Ryuichi estaban completamente apagados Shuichi tomo su barbilla y se acerco lentamente a él cerro los ojos y le beso, un beso tierno, suave muy consolador, Ryuichi correspondió a el cerrando los ojos también.- Shuichi que fue eso??.- se separaron después de un momento de estar así.  
-Perdón, Sakuma-sama yo...- esta vez fue Ryuichi quien tomo los labios de Shuichi... tan suaves tan dulces...   
-//"" Dios, ni siquiera Yuki besa así..... ohh.....Sakuma...sama...""!!   
ring.... ring.... ring…… ring……..   
  
El molesto ruido del teléfono interrumpió su sueño se paro con desgano del sillón. Y fue hasta el aparato.  
  
-moshi moshi  
-Eiri...  
-Mika que es lo que pasa???  
-No esta de casualidad Shuichi contigo??.- la mente de Yuki proceso rápidamente, volteo a ver su reloj, eran casi las 7:30 y él pensó que para esta hora Shuichi ya estaría de vuelta.  
-No, me dijo que estaría contigo comprando algunas cosas.....  
-Si, quedamos de vernos a las tres en casa de Hiroshi pero no llego  
-A las 3:00!!!.- Yuki se empezó a preocupar Shuichi si se retrasaba, pero a lo mucho una hora _!!   
-No esta conmigo debe haber tenido un imprevisto, le llamare a su celular adiós!.- colgó de una forma bastante cruel, no quería pensar lo peor, marco rapidamente y espero.  
  
Ring........... ring.......ring..  
  
El celular de Shuichi comenzó a sonar en uno de sus bolsillos rápidamente lo apagó, sin siquiera fijarse de quien era la llamada, no tenia ganas de estar aguantando los reproches de Hiro, volteó a su regazo y pudo ver que la respiración de Ryuichi estaba tranquila, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, y balbuceaba algunas frases en sueños.  
Clic!............. tung....tung…tung….tung…..  
  
-Maldita sea Shuichi contesta.- su mente recorría cada lugar posible pensando en donde podría estar el pelirrosa, no tenia que pasar por ninguna calle peligrosa y tampoco debía cruzar avenidas grandes, entonces donde podría estar??? Claro!! En la casa del demente!!! Comenzó a revisar su agenda pero se dio cuenta de que no tenia el teléfono del susodicho, pensó en llamarle a Thoma para preguntarle.....  
  
ring....  
-Buenas noches esta hablando a NG. Con quien puedo comunicarle??   
-Thoma Seguchi...  
-Lo siento el presidente, ya salió, no va regresar hoy, gusta que le de algún mensaje??  
-Así esta bien gracias.- Yuki colgó el teléfono, marco nuevamente a Shuichi, su teléfono estaba desactivado, y luego marco al de Thoma, y tampoco tuvo suerte en su celular..- demonios....- el teléfono comenzó a sonar en sus manos, lo contesto....  
-Eiri??  
-Ya llego Shuichi??..- su tono de voz sonó muy preocupado  
-No, puedes acompañarme a comprar las cosas me urgen!!!  
-Es que..........  
-Por favor!!!  
-No estoy muy seguro, y si llega Shuichi'?  
-Déjale un recado  
-Bueno pero es que yo...  
-Por favor!!  
-Esta bien te recojo, en 15 minutos, adiós!.- Yuki corto la comunicación, dejo varios recados para Shuichi y salió en su elegante mercedes negro. Aun estaba muy preocupado por Shuichi pero cuando Mika se ponía así, lo mejor era ayudarla.  
  
________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko: bueno, este es mi primer fic de Gravitation! Que les pareció???, se que esta meloso y medio cursi pero no lo pude evitar; por favor dejen un review me gustaría mucho saber su opinión. Y no duden en poner cualquier critica... (ademas me gustarían nuevas ideas para continuar) 


	2. i don't know what it is

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko®   
Título: Living on the edge   
Capítulo: I don't know what it is…..  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Yuki estaba sentado en su sillón sus manos sostenían el décimo cigarrillo de la noche, eran las 12:30  
Y aun no sabia nada de Shuichi, había regresado de con Mika desde las 9:30 y no llegaba, no había llamado y no contestaba su celular se había marchado desde antes de las 8 de la mañana... aspiro.. el humo del cigarro llenando sus pulmones, pensaba en que podría haberle pasado......estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo.  
  
La puerta se abrió para dejar pasar la figura de Shuichi, estaba todo oscuro, pero pudo distinguir bien al cantante que cerraba la puerta con cuidado, se quitaba los zapatos y caminaba sigilosamente para no llamar la atención, todo estaba en calma y él no se había dado cuenta de que era observado por unos ojos dorados, prendió la luz, y se encontró con la figura de Yuki a su espalda, con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-Yuki...  
-Dónde estabas Shuichi?.- la mira de Yuki era fría y su voz controlada para no explotar en furia  
-Estuve todo el día con Sakuma-san...- Yuki hizo un mohín ese tipo no le agradaba del todo  
-Y??  
-Y? Bueno siento haber llegado tan tarde pero el tiempo pasó volando.....- Shuichi abrió grandes los ojos cuando sintió que Yuki se le acercaba y lo rodeaba cariñosamente con sus brazos.  
-Me preocupaste mucho Shuichi, no vuelvas a hacerlo... quieres?.- Yuki le beso, y apretó mas su abrazo era un alivio ver que estaba bien...  
-Yuki yo.........   
  
Ring........ring.........ring..........  
  
-Déjalo... Shuichi.....  
-Pero si es algo importante??-Yuki soltó su abrazo de mala gana y Shuichi fue rápidamente a contestar  
-moshi moshi?............. a Ryuichi-san.........si llegue bien....... no, no se preocupe........esta bien Ryu-chan.....jajajajaja...estaré en NG........ si........... mañana......bien........cuídate Ryu-chan! Adiós!!!   
-Que quería??  
-Solo saber si estaba bien  
-Mmmmmm.....  
-Estas celoso  
-Celoso? Yo?  
-Sip  
-No seas ridículo Shuichi, solo estoy molesto, porque te pasaste todo el día con ese tipo. Dejaste plantada a Mika y a tu amigo  
-Si pero Sakuma-san estaba muy solo..... me dio pena dejarlo.......... -Shuichi puso cara de tristeza al recordar como había visto a su ídolo  
-Como que solo? siempre esta rodeado de gente y si esta solo es por que no ha elegido a alguien, estoy seguro de que oportunidades si las ha tenido  
-Si, pero estaba muy triste y no pude dejarlo  
-Eso es porque eres demasiado amable Shuichi.- Yuki abrazo a Shuichi y lo beso, Shu se extraño de que se estuviera comportando tan raro, pero no iba a preguntar verdad???.- vamos a la cama...- Yuki seguía besándole seductoramente mientras lentamente lo tomaba de la mano para llevárselo a la recamara  
-Yuki......- por su mente pasaron como ráfaga los besos que le había dado Ryuichi, se ruborizó de tan solo pensarlo.- debo decir.......  
-HOLA!!!.- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Tatsuha, y dejando a Shu con la palabra en la boca   
-Diablos, justo ahora...- Yuki se volteo para encarar a su hermano que ya tenia planes de comerse todo lo que estaba en la cocina  
-Tatsuha, que haces aquí???  
-Hola hermanito.... dime interrumpo??.- Tatsuha solo vio con mirada un poco burlona a su hermano que estaba todo rojo del coraje, pero ignoró eso olímpicamente.  
-No, solo estabamos conversndo...Lárgate!  
-Pero si acabo de llegar.- Tatsuha vio como su hermano se dirigía hasta la cocina y salía con algo de comida y una cerveza.  
-Toma, llevate esto, y de paso le dices a Mika que la veo mañana.-  
-Pero donde quieres que vaya??? Ya es muy tarde y sera peligro...  
-No te va a pasar nada, ¡que mas quisiera yo! Ya vete, puedes ir a casa de Mika.- Yuki empujó a Tatsuha fuera de su departamento y cerro la puerta con seguro.- Shuichi donde estábamos?.- Yuki volvió a mirar al pequeño cantante.  
-Hoy no Yuki .-paro en seco, se le estaba negando? Jamás le había ocurrido algo igual, Shuichi nunca había dicho 'no', de hecho nadie jamás le había dicho 'no'.  
-Que?  
-Hoy no estoy de humor.- Shuichi le miro directo a los ojos, Yuki simplemente suavizó su mirada y le acaricio el cabello   
-Shuichi... tienes hambre??.- Yuki le sonrió.- ven vamos a cenar.- tomo una de las manos de Shuichi y lo llevo a la cocina.- fui de compras con Mika, y traje algunas cosas.- Yuki comenzó a cocinar algo, sonrió al recordar que lo único que traía en el estomago era todo el cereal que había comido en la mañana.   
-Yuki...- no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... ¿Yuki Eiri el chico sobrevivo-con-una -cerveza cocinando? Mejor aún, cocinándole? No quería herirlo pero de verdad que no tenia hambre, Ryuichi le había obligado a cenar antes de irse..- Yuki no te molestes  
-No es molestia Shuichi, me diste que te gustaban los.......  
-Yuki ya te dije que no te molestes! ya he cenado, Ryuichi me preparo unas crepas dulces!.-Yuki escucho con la mirada baja mientras sus manos soltaban los utensilios que traía en las manos.  
-Bien, en ese caso creo que mejor vamos a dormir no te parece?? Vas a dormir conmigo? O acaso ya dormiste con... Ryuichi?.- Shuichi lo observo mientras su mente procesaba el tono burlon que había utilizado  
-Pero que estas diciendo Yuki? No es lo que tu piensas, solo..  
-Basta! No quiero escuchar, voy a dormir, si dejas de pensar en Ryuichi me avisas.- Yuki salió de la cocina no quería discutir con Shuichi, por costumbre se metió a su recamara, quería dormir, era ya bastante tarde. encendió un cigarrillo.- diablos!.   
  
Shuichi se quedo inmóvil en la cocina, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Yuki? Primero le trataba bien, después le cocinaba y luego se molestaba, no lo entendía, caminando despacio salió de la cocina y fue hacia el sofá, las luces que entraban desde el ventanal le llamaron la atención, se recargo en el vidrio. Los recuerdos le invadieron la mente...........  
  
///**-Shuichi que fue eso?.- la pregunta le llego a sus oídos cuando sus labios se separaron, no era de molestia solo pidiendo alguna excusa para esa acción   
-Perdón, Sakuma sama yo....- al contrario de lo que el pensaba Ryuichi no estaba molesto, y sintió como con mucho cuidado como ahora era él quien le estaba besando, en ese momento había cerrado los ojos entregándose completamente. Por que lo había hecho?? Aún no lo sabía pero recordaba como Ryuichi había hecho que subiera con él al sillón, sin separar sus labios, y el como le había recostado, no había puesto ni la mas mínima resistencia, al contrario, estaba respondiendo los besos que le daban tan gentilmente, sintió como pronto Sakuma comenzó a bajar a su cuello mientras acariciaba su abdomen por debajo de la playera, en un movimiento los besos suaves de Ryuichi bajaron hasta su abdomen, las caricias estaban ahora en sus costados.- Sakuma.....- un jadeo que Shuichi dejo escapar sin darse cuenta pero que eran obra de las carias de Ryuichi, no había sentido nada parecido nunca, ni siquiera con Yuki.... Yuk........i el recuerdo del rubio le llego de pronto, iba a decir algo cuando sintió una piel contra la suya, y es que la camisa de Ryuichi ahora estaba en el suelo, unos labios suaves le rozaron la mejilla haciéndole olvidar cualquier recuerdo del rubio, tímidamente paso una de sus manos por la espalda de su ídolo, en ese momento nada mas importaba, solo quería......  
-NO!.- Ryuichi se levanto de pronto dejando el cuerpo de Shuichi acostado en el sofá.- Shuichi perdóname, no debí ir mas allá lo siento.- Shuichi miró incrédulo la seriedad del rostro de Sakuma.- esto esta mal, no debemos, tu tienes pareja y yo.... bueno no es importante, perdon, me deje llevar, si quieres irte ahora esta bien....- Sakuma camino hasta donde había volado su conejo y lo abrazó sintiendo la suave textura contra su pecho, fue ahí cuando Shuichi se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrando a Kumagorô con mucha fuerza, que tenia la mirada baja y que una lagrima estaba rodando por la mejilla de porcelana, se incorporo lentamente, con algo de recelo abrazó al hombre que ahora le daba la espalda.- Shuichi.....**\\\  
  
El olor de cigarrillo lo sacó de sus recuerdos, estaba muy confundido, realmente quería que Ryuichi siguiera, en ese momento no importaba nada, ni siquiera Yuki, las caricias que le había dado Sakuma aún podía sentirlas, tocó suavemente sus labios el sabor aún estaba ahí! No sabía que le había pasado y Ryuichi no quiso decírselo solo se habían abrazado y recostado nuevamente en el sofá pero sin decirse nada solo estaban ahí incluso se quedaron dormidos, sintiendo el calor del otro, sonrió, Ryuichi se veía como un ángel cuando dormía, se dio cuenta de que ahora quería estar con él, Sakuma siempre había sido tan dulce, siempre se había preocupado por él, aún sin conocerse, pero por otro lado estaba Yuki, había algo en Yuki que atraía, amaba a Yuki no? por eso es que estaba con él.... verdad? entonces porque estaba sintiendo esto por Sakuma????   
Yuki estaba tendido en su cama, pensando en como se había portado, ¿¿por que lo había hecho?? Ahora lo sabía; celos, tenia unos celos enormes de ese tipo, Shuichi había estado todo el día con SAKUMA RYUICHI! y no era secreto para él que ese tipo era el ídolo de su pelirrosa, un momento... SU pelirrosa?? Desde cuando Shuichi era de su propiedad? Bueno eso no importaba ahora, era cierto estaba celoso, pero no era como para haberle dicho esas cosas, amaba a Shuichi, y ahora sería mejor arreglar las cosas antes de que el problema se hiciera mas grande, se levanto de la cama, el cigarro descansaba en sus labios, su humo tenia un efecto increíble para calmarlo, iba a tomar la perilla para abrir.... -una puerta cerrandose- el sonido llego avisándole que Shuichi se había salido, un no le gustaba para nada que estuviera solo en la calle a estas horas de la noche, camino hasta la sala solo para comprobar que Shuichi no estaba, miro por la ventana, y ahí estaba Shuichi cruzaba la avenida y corría calle abajo, sus nudillos se apretaron, ¿que diablos debería hacer ahora?   
  
___________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®:  
Gomen! Este capítulo quedo un poco corto pero quería enfatizar la pelea, me gusta mucho esa pareja pero la SxR no se me hace mala, por otro lado la canción LIVIN' ON THE EDGE que utilice para el título del fic es de mi grupo favorito Aerosmith y cada capitulo va a llevar como título una parte de la canción sorry! Pero me encanta ese grupo y esa canción es de mis preferidas! Así que voy a tratar de que en cada capítulo se ajuste a la parte de la canción que lo denomina. envíenme review please! No sean malas, quiero saber que les parece! Además de que debo ver que aceptación tiene para continuarlo o dejarlo. asi que ¡a escribir chicas!  
  
Agradecimiento Especial a Kainu1329:   
muchas gracias por tu review! realmente me emocioné, ahora con respecto a que separe más, ese día estaba asi como que en una crisis de hiperactividad después de escuchar todas las canciones de gravi que tengo (que son como 20)  
mas los videosde Gackt mas saber que iban a jugar mis dos equipos favoritos de la NBA y ver mi serie favorita. una vez mas gracias! y prometo no comer dulces después de hacer todo lo anteriormente realizado! :p. 


	3. something wrong with our eyes

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
Título: Living on the edge   
Capítulo: Something's wrong with our eyes  
_________________________________________  
  
Las puertas automáticas se abrieron para dejar pasar a Ryuichi, las recepcionistas le recibieron con una pequeña reverencia, este solo sonrió y caminó sin prestarles una mayor atención, con mucho cuidado recorrió los pasillos de la compañía , estaba extrañamente contento.  
  
Se dirigió hasta la oficina de Thoma, estaba seguro de que su amigo ya debía de estar trabajando, como siempre Thoma era el primero que llegaba y el último en irse, abrió la oficina... con pasos lentos se introdujo en ella, Thoma revisaba algo en su computadora, era impresionante como al trabajar ni siquiera se percataba de ningún movimiento a su alrededor, se acercó lentamente, eso iba a ser divertido! Solo unos pasos hasta su escritorio y estaría perfecto.... Thoma por otro lado estiro la mano para tomar un poco de su café, era bastante temprano y no había tenido tiempo de desayunar porque Mika casi lo corrió antes de poder beber aunque sea algún té, se recargo en su asiento, estaba realmente relajado, pronto cumpliría ya los 34 años pero eso no importaba del todo.... Ryuichi seguía acercándose peligrosamente sin que Thoma lo notara ya estaba atrás del rubio, lo único que tenia que hacer era......  
  
-THOOOOOMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo pegando en el escritorio lo que hizo saltar al pobre hombre de su asiento con un pequeño grito.  
-Ryuichi!!! Maldición Ryui.....jajajajajajaja.- su expresión de enojo y susto cambió al ver que había un sujeto todo bañado en café .- jajajaja ups!! Lo siento Ryuichi pero me asustaste mucho jajajaja.- Thoma reía abiertamente ante su amigo que escurría café.  
-Al menos le hubieras puesto azúcar.- Ryuichi paso un dedo por su rostro y luego se lo llevo a la boca para probar un poco del café.  
-Tu tienes la culpa, no debiste asustarme así   
-Jajajaja! Pero debiste ver tu cara fue divertido  
-No me hace nada de gracia, pero mejor cámbiate esa camisa  
-Nani? Oh si tienes razón....- Thoma se dirigió hasta un cuadro que estaba en el muro de la oficina, lo retiró y abrió la puerta de la caja fuerte que estaba detrás.  
-Si alguien supiera que lo que hay en la caja fuerte de mi oficina es ropa tuya, ten por seguro que no pensaría nada bien.- Thoma saco una camisa y se la extendió a Sakuma  
-Pero si no mal recuerdo comenzaste a guardar mi ropa en esa caja fuerte cuando no hacíamos nada bueno....- una mirada de complicidad vino desde los ojos de Thoma que sonrió ante el recuerdo de años pasados.- por cierto que estabas haciendo que estabas tan concentrado??  
-Revisaba a una empresa que quiere asociarse con la compañía, me ofreció comprar el 45% de las acciones.- se sentó en su escritorio y nuevamente abrió los archivos que estaba mirando  
-P..p..pero Tom, no me digas que estas dispuesto a vender Nittle Grasper?  
-Claro que no, solo estaba viendo si se podría sacar algo bueno de esa alian........- Thoma no pudo seguir hablando porque Ryuichi le tomo de la barbilla haciéndole voltear a verlo.- Ryu...  
-Thoma no me espantes de esa manera.... tu sabes que NG fue nuestro sueño, y esta compañía es TU sueño, no vayas a vender....- Thoma sonrió y jaló de la camisa a Ryuichi para besarlo, Ryuichi por su parte puso sus manos en el rostro de Thoma y le correspondió el beso.  
***  
  
Yuki despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no quería levantarse de la cama, sabía perfectamente que Shuichi no estaba, lo había esperado casi toda la noche pero no regresó, de cualquier manera hoy arreglaría ese asunto, encendió la TV y miró por unos instantes el noticiero.  
  
  
-Debería ir a buscar a Shuichi, con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cocina, tenía bastante hambre no había comido nada desde ayer en el desayuno, preparo algo sencillo y se sentó a comer en la mesa de la cocina.- maldición debe de estar con Nakano, o peor aún tal vez regresó a casa de ese loco.- dio otro sorbo a su bebida, de pronto percibió el ruido de unas llaves, se levanto y fue hasta la entrada, Shuichi estaba ahí, quitándose los zapatos para entrar.  
-Lo siento Yuki, vine por algo que olvidé, no te preocupes entiendo que quieras que me vaya, estaré aquí en la tarde por mis cosas  
-Shuichi....- Shuichi pasó junto a él sin siquiera mirarle, era obvio que había estado llorando, se dirigió hasta donde guardaba sus cosas y saco unas hojas, algunos discos, y algo de su ropa.  
-Perdón Yuki, debo irme prometo venir aquí cuanto antes.- Shuichi salió del departamento con su mochila llena, Yuki solo se quedo ahí parado, ¿por qué no pudo hablare? Se había quedado como idiota mientras Shuichi le decía que se iba.....   
-Diablos! Shuichi.....  
  
***  
  
Shuichi corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, que pasaba? Yuki no le había dicho nada, aún cuando le dijo que se iría, quería llorar, el día anterior había salido corriendo porque estaba demasiado confundido, los recuerdos de Sakuma y el estar en el departamento de Yuki hicieron que sintiera la necesidad de salir huyendo de ese lugar, estaba mal, ahora Yuki era su pareja, y le había tratado muy bien desde que se abrió con él, cuando todos los secretos habían sido despejados, ahora vivían juntos, Yuki le amaba, se lo había dicho, pero por otro lado estaba Sakuma....Ryuichi Sakuma, su ídolo, la persona que le había cambiado la vida, la persona que era amable y sensible, que se había preocupado por él en las situaciones más difíciles de su carrera, quien nunca dejaría que fallara, Ryuichi desde un principio había sido su sueño dorado, y ahora le demostraba que sentía algo más por el que solo una amistad..... no, en definitiva no podía decidir, al menos no ahora, sin darse cuenta llegó hasta NG, con sumo cuidado entro y se dirigió hasta uno de los servicios de la compañía, se cambió rápido, no le gustaría que en ese momento entrara alguien, vio su reflejo en el espejo, era mas que evidente que había llorado, se lavó la cara, el agua la sentía exageradamente fría, salió del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, con pasos lentos fue hasta uno de los estudios que tenían reservado para Bad Luck era seguro que no estaba nadie ahí era muy temprano, sintió algo de hambre, recordó que afortunadamente Seguchi era de la idea que alguien bien alimentado trabaja mejor y siempre tenia una pequeña cafetería en cualquier instalación afín a la compañía. Se dirigió ahí   
  
-nano da! Shu chan!.- eso lo sacó de sus meditaciones, levanto la mirada y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con la persona que había puesto su mundo de cabeza  
-Oh, Shindo san, buenos días.- Seguchi también estaba ahí.   
-Shuichi ven siéntate con nosotros! .- Ryuichi lo saludaba alegre como si nada hubiera pasado, Shuichi obedeció automáticamente y se sentó con ellos  
-Shindo san, es raro verlo tan temprano aquí, dígame, le ocurre algo? Está un poco pálido!.- Thoma con su eterna sonrisa le miro examinándolo  
-Na!! Lo que tiene es que de seguro le duele el estómago por no desayunar nano da!.- Ryuichi le extendió su malteada de chocolate y unas donitas glaseadas .- puedes comerlas Shuichi.... vamos Shuichi con confianza puedes comértelas todas Thoma las paga y el me comprará otras.- Thoma sudó una gotita.  
-Gracias Sakuma san .- Shuichi tomo tímidamente lo que le estaban ofreciendo mientras Thoma le sonreía .  
-Te dije que me llamaras Ryu-chan que no se te olvide. Thoma que no vas a comer nada más???  
-Si, estoy esperando que me traigan mi orden.  
-Bien en ese caso quiero unos hot cakes, una malteada de fresa, un flan napolitano y... unas frutas con cremas dulce! Ah! Y estoy seguro que a Shuichi le va a gustar.... un cereal y frutas con yogurt!.- Thoma sonreía pero no puso ningún tipo de objeción  
- No es necesario, con esto será mas que suficiente, gracias pero.....  
-no hay pero Ryuichi no le preguntó si se las ibas a comer, simplemente ya ordenó y es mejor que se las coma Shindo san.- Thoma con su habitual educación le había dicho para pronto 'te jodes y te las tragas'.  
-Esta bien.- la orden fue traída, y todo el mundo comenzó su desayuno claro que el de Thoma no tenia nada que ver con el de los otros, estaba con unas crepas con rellenas de queso philadelphia y champiñones, café americano y un cóctel de fruta.  
-Thoma viste la ultima película de Hamtaro??.- Shuichi se atoró, como era posible que Ryuichi le dijera a Seguchi san esas cosas era obvio que él no veía esas cosas.  
-Sip! Estuvo muy divertida, sobre todo cuando......- Shuichi casi se ahoga con una hojuela al escuchar que el dueño de una de las disqueras mas importantes y la leyenda de la música moderna de Japón hablaban de las películas infantiles...- de hecho creo que hubiera estado mejor...- no podía seguir con la platica estaba demasiado agobiado con lo de Yuki, y demasiado nervioso al tener a Ryuichi tan cerca.  
-Shuichi que es lo que te pasa has estado muy callado y tu no eres así.- Ryuichi le observaba en su forma seria, estaba hasta cierto punto preocupado...  
-Perdonen! No me pasa nada.- Seguchi dio de hombros pero de vez en cuando le miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras que Ryuichi seguía con su alegre charla.  
  
El desayuno termina y ambos se disculparon argumentando que tenían un asunto pendiente, dejándolo solo. Thoma le recordó al pelirrosa la reunión que tenían programada en unas horas. Shuichi los vio irse y se dirigió de nuevo al estudio de grabación comenzó a tocar con el teclado una canción que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, al menos esto serviría en lo que llegaban los demás miembros de su banda, sin quererlo comenzó a llorar.   
  
***  
-bien me da gusto que todos están aquí puntuales.- Thoma miró a todas la personas que estaban en su oficina, estaba Bad Luck, con managers y todo, también estaban Noriko y Ryuichi .- el objetivo de esta reunión es dar a conocer una gira que se dará por todo Australia, será una gira en conjunto de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper, como ya saben Nittle Grasper ya ha estado en esa ciudad, la partida es dentro de un mes, se que será difícil preparar todo pero confío en todos nosotros , alguien tiene alguna pregunta?  
-Si, yo! Seguchi san, ¿cómo se darán los conciertos? Serán por separado o actuaremos al mismo tiempo?   
-Buena pregunta Nakano san, bien serán conjuntos, eso quiere decir que nos presentaremos en el mismo escenario a la misma hora pero cada quien tocando las canciones de su grupo; sin embargo sería bueno componer algo para dos voces, así se podría cantar un tema extra con un dueto de Ryuichi y de Shindo san.  
-Eso! Yo quiero cantar con shu-chan otra vez.- Shuichi se sonrojó un poco, Thoma le miro unos momentos sin comprender  
-Bien entonces Shindo san porque no le avisa a Eiri san para que venga, necesitaremos de sus servicios para el nuevo tema y...  
-Me parece que eso no será posible.- Shuichi estaba con la mirada baja pero Thoma le ignoró, ya hablaría con Yuki para enterarse de todo, por otro lado Ryuichi se acerco y lo rodeo con un brazo, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen más.  
-Bien en ese caso le llamaré después, díganme alguien más tiene alguna duda??. No? bien entonces por favor regresen a sus actividades por que nos queda poco tiempo, otra cosa, esto es estrictamente confidencial hasta que yo lo ordene.- Thoma sonrió para disfrazar el tono enérgico de su voz pero notó como Ryuichi miraba al otro vocalista, algo hizo 'click' en su cerebro, todas las personas que habían estado en su oficina comenzaban a retirarse.- Oh, Ryuichi espera un momento por favor...  
-Thoma?? Para que quieres que me quede.- Ryuichi seguía con su brazo en los hombros de Shuichi  
-Solo será un momento......- Ryuichi bajó su brazo en un poco de desesperación, todos los demás salieron sin tomar mayor importancia  
-Sakuma Ryuichi me puedes decir que diablos te esta pasando???.- Ryuichi se lamentó mentalmente, Thoma solo usaba ese tono de mamá cuando quería una respuesta lógica  
-A qué te refieres?  
-No te hagas el que no sabe nada, que pretendes con Shindo san?  
-Yo? nada  
-Ja! Eso que te lo crea quien no te conoce, dime paso algo o explícame porque se sonroja en tu presencia y no intentes engañarme Dragón   
-Algo sucedió ayer......- Thoma miro un poco más interesado a su amigo.- estábamos en mi apartamento, vimos unas películas y hubo una escena que me dejó... un tanto impactado, una despedida, tu bien sabes el porqué, luego de eso, el me besó para calmarme, yo le correspondí y le besé de vuelta, luego.......  
-Luego???  
-Si... luego comenzamos a besarnos, y creo que yo me propase un poco, estuvimos a punto de..... tu sabes..- Ryuichi miró para otro lado.  
-No puedo creerlo, por dios! Es un niño! Cuantos años tiene?? 19? 20?  
-19...  
-lo ves? ¿Cómo es posible?? Que fue lo que te pasó?  
-No lo sé creo que en verdad Shindo me gusta  
-Diablos Ryuichi! Tienes 32 años y el 19 es mucha diferencia de edad  
-Tom por favor tu primo tiene 16   
-Que quieres decir???? Acaso que yo salo con Suguru??  
-Exacto  
-Bien, piensa lo que quieras, pero no salgo con él, le doblo la edad, y es demasiado ingenuo, además es mi familia.  
-Pero créeme lo siento es por eso que me paré además........... tu sabes....  
-Entiendo.. no te preocupes al menos paraste antes de que llegara a más, por cierto se habrá peleado con Yuki??.- Thoma medito un segundo, Shindo estaba muy raro  
-Es lo mas probable, de cualquier forma no creo que sea algo muy grave. Ahora con tu permiso Thoma debo hablar con él  
-Si ve...  
-Pero te dejo esto!!!.- Ryuichi sacó a su Kumagorô y se lo extendió a Thoma  
-Nani?? Y que quieres que haga con esto??  
-Solo cuídalo quieres?  
-Ryuichi ten cuidado no hagas nada que pueda herirte, recuerda eres demasiado importante, y por favor termina de una vez con esto, no quiero que uno de mis empleados se ruborice a cada rato....  
-Ja! Deberías ver a tus secretarias.......- Ryuichi salió dejando a Thoma sentado en su escritorio, debía hablar con Shuichi....  
Recorrió todos los pasillos hasta donde sabía que estaría el grupo, con cuidado se acerco para no llamar la atención y se sentó en una silla, nadie había notado su presencia.- nano da! .- bingo! K lo vio y saco su mágnum.  
  
-Espía!.- le apuntó mientras le miraba con desconfianza  
-Nano da? Yo no soy espía... y baja eso CRAUW..mmm- Ryuichi no pudo hablar por que tenia a K tapándole la boca  
-CÁLLATE!!!.- K casi se subía a la silla- que haces aquí?  
-Viena a hablar con Shuichi..  
-Pero estamos ensayando, y no es posible.. Suguru le observó con cara ' no-voy-a-permitir-que-nadie-me-interrumpa.  
-Solo será un momento Fujisaki...- Shuichi dejó a todos sorprendidos por el tono serio de su voz,   
-Esta bien..  
  
Ambos salieron y caminaron en silencio, Shuichi no podía dejar de notar el bien formado cuerpo de Ryuichi, y más con ese pantalón negro y la camisa en tono verde-azul que le quedaba un tanto ceñida. Le seguía sin preguntar a donde iban, después de todo, Ryuichi conocía mejor la compañía que él.  
  
-bien llegamos.- Ryuichi abrió la puerta de uno de los estudios, este era más grande de los normal y ahí tenia un gran piano, una guitarra acústica, una batería, y muchos otros instrumentos, había una foto con los tres miembros de NG, pero sin nada de poses era de un día de campo, toda la habitación decorad en madera, y con un enorme ventanal.- pasa  
-que es este lugar.  
-Es el estudio privado de NG  
-Y que hacemos aquí?  
-Tenemos que hablar..... de lo que pasó ayer....Shuichi perdón, no sé que paso pero es mejor que todo quede en el olvido no es recomendable que sigamos con esto, además de que solo fue una reacción, no me gustaría ver que tienes problemas por mi culpa así que.... todo olvidado shu chan??   
-No, Ryuichi de verdad no sientes nada por mi?.- Shuichi se tapo la boca, realmente le había dicho eso??? Ryuichi le miró por unos segundos y sonrió  
-Shuichi me gustas... me recuerdas a mí de joven, tienes la misma energía que yo tenia a tu edad, pero no siento nada mas por ti que una clase de sentimiento protector, como si fueras mi hermano pequeño, entiendes a lo que me refiero???  
-Creo que si  
-Bien, entonces dame un abrazo.....- Shuichi abrazó a Ryuichi sin darse cuenta de que la puerta del estudio se abría.  
________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®.- y bien? Les gusto? Aún Shuichi esta confundido, pero quien les veia desde la puerta?? Que relación tiene Thoma con todo esto? Por cierto no es Thoma adorable? ( :D~~~~~~ ) Creo que esto va para un poco mas largo, y eso de hiperactividad si funciona, agradezcan este capítulo a una gran dosis de helado de chocolate! Bien, de cualquier forma manden review please! Y por favor alguien díganme como hacer para admitir review de personas que no están registrada, aún no sé! Alguien resuélvame esta duda no sean malas! 


	4. we're see the things in a diferent way

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko®  
Título: Living on the edge   
Capítulo: We're seeing things in a different way  
_________________________________________  
-Bien, entonces dame un abrazo.....- Shuichi abrazó a Ryuichi sin darse cuenta de que la puerta del estudio se abría.  
-Puedes darme un beso???.- Shuichi murmuró tímido en el oído de Ryuichi para que solo él le escuchara, este no dijo nada y tomo sus labios de una manera muy tierna, sería el último beso, por eso había accedido.  
-Bien, creo que ahora es mejor que vayas a ensayar, y por cierto debes hablar con Yuki san.  
-Eso no será necesario.- una voz interrumpió desde la puerta, ahí parado y con una cara carente de expresión estaba Yuki Eiri.  
-Yu....Yuki..yo....  
-No se alarmen, entiendo que soy yo el que sobra.- Yuki se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la compañía, Shuichi le dio alcance.  
-Espera Yuki, no es lo que tu piensas....  
-Tienes razón Shuichi, solo estaban ahí ensayando una película verdad? o ya sé, es la nueva forma de saludo, ahora porque no me dices que soy un idiota?.- la mirada de Yuki se poso en Shuichi, por un momento le pareció que estaba enojado pero al ver bien dentro de los ojos dorados se dio cuenta de que estaban dolidos, el tono de Yuki era de rabia absoluta.  
-Yuki no estabamos haciendo nada malo tan solo....  
-Cierra la boca me vas a decir que era un beso inocente? por favor Shuichi no soy tan estúpido como piensas.... sabes? creo que los interrumpí, debo irme.....- Yuki se fue dejando a Shuichi completamente abatido.  
-Shuichi.....- Sakuma salió detrás de él.- debes hablar con él  
-Y que quieres que le diga???  
-Dile que le amas que nada pasó aquí..- Shuichi salió corriendo para alcanzar al rubio y casi choca con Noriko.  
-Que le pasa???.- Noriko estaba intrigada!  
-Creo que acabo de causar otro rompimiento de parejas, y este si me duele.  
-Acabo de ver a Yuki san y Shindo san salir disparados, que fue lo que ocurrió??.- Thoma llegó con una sonrisa intrigada propia del curioso acontecimiento que acababa de ver, sin embargo al ver la expresión afligida de Ryuichi su cara denoto la gran preocupación que le producía cualquier malestar en Ryuichi por mas mínima que fuera.- Ryuichi que sucede??.- Thoma se acercó para abrazar al cantante, éste solo se limitó a hundir su rostro en el cuello de Thoma y su voz en un murmullo quedo explico:  
-Creo que he vuelto a hacer algo malo y en esta ocasión pesa demasiado.   
-Te refieres a que tuviste algo que ver en el comportamiento de la pareja que acaba de salir corriendo???.- Thoma acarició la espalda de Ryuichi que asintió.  
-Si... Thoma no quiero que se repita con ellos, no con ellos, son el uno para el otro no deben...  
-Calma Ryuichi si es así, ellos estarán bien,   
-Pero..pero.. esque.....- Thoma recordó el como Ryuichi había sido la manzana de la discordia muchas veces, demasiadas quizá, pero en todas ellas Ryuichi había jugado con esas personas, no le había importado en absoluto los sentimientos de los demás, incluso recordaba que Noriko le dijo que no sabía quien tenia menos escrúpulos, si él o Ryuichi, recordaba muy bien como Ryuichi había dejado hecho trizas a demasiadas personas, pero que siempre había sonreído y se había dado la vuelta con la siguiente victima, siempre hasta...... .- Thoma puedes arreglar esto?? .- la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, nunca había podido decirle no a Ryuichi...  
- no creo que esto sea de nuestra incumbencia, ellos deben arreglar esto por sí mismos....  
-por favor, Thoma se que tu puedes arreglar esto... Tom vamos nunca has fallado.  
  
****  
  
-Yuki!!! Yuki!!!! Espera!.... Yuki! Estas...-a un paso ya del auto de Yuki, agarró de la manga al escritor buscando llamar su atención, Yuki giró a medias y le dedicó al pequeño la mirada mas llena de ira que jamás había visto Shuichi   
-Déjame! .- el tono frió y tajante se le clavó en el alma al cantante, aún así intentó explica una vez más   
-Yuki por favor al único que amo es a t.... - de un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre de Shuichi al tiempo que lo aventaba contra un auto.   
-Déjame en paz! Esto se acabo, no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, no quiero saber que existes, espero que tu reducido cerebro comprenda esto.- Yuki subió a su auto dejando a Shuichi aún en donde momentos antes se había golpeado, incrédulo, dolido, en shock, Shuichi vio como el auto de Yuki desaparecía, una fuerte aprensión en su pecho y la desaparición de la fuerza de sus piernas acompañaron a las lagrimas que mas dolorosas de su vida.  
"Al único que amo es a ti, Yuki" la mente de Shuichi repetía esto incesantemente mientras sentía como si lentamente le estuvieran desgarrando el corazón, tenía que huir, o quizá ir tras Eiri, no sabía cual era la dirección que tomaba mientras su cuerpo involuntariamente había comenzado a correr.  
  
*  
Un mercedes negro volaba por las calles, rebasando a todos los autos con apenas milímetros de espacio, Yuki en el interior del auto llevaba los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba el volante mientras su vista nublada por la furia se fijaba obstinadamente solo al frente, sus pensamientos aún en el pelirrosa, no podía creer que se la hubiera metido tanto en el corazón, y ahora... ahora que iba a hacer sin él? Apenas notó cuando llegó a su casa, el rechinido de las llantas al dar vuelta se escuchó por todo el vecindario seguido del sonido de un portazo. Yuki bajó del vehículo y se dirigió con pasos rápidos al departamento, llevaba los dientes apretados y el cuerpo en tensión.  
  
Apenas entró a su departamento y la sola vista de las cosas de Shuichi lo hizo evocar el recuerdo se SU pelirrosa en brazos de otro.- y pensar que quizá ellos... .- con ira aferró la taza de Shuichi entre sus manos, toda su frustración ocupando su mente.- MALDICIÓN SHUICHI!!!!!.- las fueron palabras acompañadas de un fuerte estruendo ocasionado por el choque de la taza de Shuichi contra los ventanales haciéndolos pedazos. Yuki observó inmóvil como caían los pedazos de vidrio, y sintió que justamente así se desmoronaba él  
  
***  
  
Shuichi vagó por horas hasta que el agotamiento hizo mella en él y se detuvo a reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, otra vez ahí..... subió las escaleras como autómata y lentamente se acercó a la puerta... se dejó caer hecho un ovillo en el umbral, dejando a sus lágrimas rodar.  
-vamos Eiri contesta.- Thoma marcaba incesantemente el teléfono del escritor, pero no había obtenido respuesta alguna  
-que pasa Thoma ¿¿nada??.- Ryuichi y Noriko estaban con él aún en NG, ya era bastante tarde el sol se había metido hacía horas  
-no, parece que no esta en casa, Ryuichi pasaré a verlo, pero creo que será mejor si tu vas a tu casa, no sé que haya pasado y no sabemos como reaccionara Yuki si te ve...  
-Tienes razón pero llámame en cuanto sepas algo si?? Por cierto podrías llevarme a casa, recuerda que no tengo auto...  
-De acuerdo te llevo... pero no sé porque no compras un auto no es posible que con tanto dinero no compres uno.- los tres salieron, Noriko se fue a casa, deseando suerte a sus amigos.  
  
Thoma manejaba rápido, pero con mucho cuidado, después de poco ya se encontraban en el edificio de la casa de Ryuichi.  
  
-Bien Thoma debes irte ya! Recuerda que voy estar esperando tu llamada, cuídate.- Ryuichi se inclino para darle un beso suave en los labios que Thoma rápidamente convirtió en uno mucho más profundo.  
-Te veo mañana Dragón!.- Thoma deshizo el beso y se fue, tenía que encontrar a Yuki lo mas pronto posible.  
  
Ryuichi subió las escaleras, estaba muy preocupado por Shuichi, en este momento se arrepentía de dejarse llevar, pensaba en que Thoma tenia muchísima razón Shindo era un niño y él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para controlar ese tipo de situaciones. Con desgano caminó por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la entrada de su departamento, todo estaba muy oscuro, un ruido le alertó, sería algún ladrón? Camino con cautela para descubrir que en el quicio de la puerta estaba Shuichi echo un ovillo, se notaba a leguas que había llorado por horas, y se dio cuenta de que el chico no había notado su presencia, se acercó y agachó hasta la altura de shu, le puso una mano en el hombro y solo así shuichi reaccionó. Se le arrojo a los brazos mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez. Ryuichi solo pudo acariciarle el cabello.  
  
-shuichi que ha pasado??.- Sakuma observaba como el chico estaba inconsolable   
-yu...yu..ki... él... ya..- el llanto le impedía hablar de forma clara, Sakuma solo le metió al departamento y lo sentó en uno de los sofás.  
-Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora, Shuichi dime que pasó...- Ryuichi le levanto el rostro para verle a los ojos.  
-Yuki.. él.. me dijo que ya.... no quería saber nada de mí a pesar de que le dije que le amaba...- las lagrimas seguían corriendo y Ryuichi le entendía como podía.- siempre ha sido así, he tratado de ser mejor... se que nunca he sido lo suficientemente bueno pero... yo quise cambiar.... y...me dijo que me alejara, me empujó, me gritó.... me hizo daño..- la mirada de Ryuichi cambió a ira, en su mente estaba la idea de que Yuki había golpeado al pequeño cantante, sin embargo el pelirrosa se refería al daño emocional que le había hecho,   
-Que estas diciendo? Shuichi....- Sakuma abrazó con fuerza al tembloroso chico que recargó su rostro contra el cuello tibio de Ryuichi , estaba mas calmado ahora, pero aún seguía desconsolado, Ryuichi se sentía como un estúpido por dejarlo solo contra ese monstruo.- Shuichi cálmate ahora todo estará bien.....  
_______________________  
notas de Reiko Noriko®: ja! Esto se pone interesante..... 


	5. And God knows it ain't His It sure ain't...

_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko®  
Título: Living on the edge   
Capítulo: And God knows it ain't His It sure ain't no surprise  
_________________________________________  
-no te preocupes Shuichi ahora todo esta bien...- Ryuichi acarició la mejilla del pequeño cantante que estaba hecho ovillo, fue cuando notó una marca.. era... un golpe! Si eso era.- Ryuichi que te hizo ese idiota??.- Shuichi no lo escuchó estaba muy dolido por lo que había pasado con Yuki, de otra forma se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sakuma estaba conteniendo la furia ya que el golpe de su mejilla parecía un puñetazo, sin embargo el se lo había hecho cuando choco contra un árbol al salir corriendo sin fijarse.  
  
Ryuichi le ayudó a ponerse en pie, con cuidado le metió al apartamento y ambos se sentaron en uno de los sofás. Shuichi aún estaba llorando. Entró y salió varias veces de un cuarto, era el que tenía preparado cada vez que Thoma se quedaba en casa (con Mika incluida) y ahora tenía que acondicionarlo para que shuichi pasara ahí la noche, de ninguna forma iba a permitir a Shindo irse en ese estado. Además mañana tenía que ir por sus cosas a casa de ese monstruo.  
  
Thoma debería tener cuidado con Yuki Eiri, no sabía que tan peligroso pudiera ser que se acercara en estos momentos a ese maniaco, después de todo Yuki ya había lastimado a muchas personas ese día.  
  
Con cuidado llevó a Shuichi a la cama, sabía que no era bueno exponer al agua a una persona que ha recibido una fuerte impresión. Shuichi solo lo seguía como autómata, sin oponerse o decir nada.   
  
***  
  
Thoma llegó al departamento de Yuki, sabía muy bien que podría estar interrumpiendo una melosa reconciliación o una pelea de parejas, como sea esperaba que Eiri no estuviera muy lastimado por el comportamiento de Sakuma, no podía culpar a su amigo, se había dejado seducir por ese niño, diablos! De cualquier manera no debía permitir que algo malo pasará no le convenía que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado, Yuki... si Eiri, se había prometido que nunca iba a permitir que nadie le hiciese daño, e incluso era capáz de perder NG, de matar y pasar sobre cualquiera que le hiciese daño. Por otra parte Shindo... ahora estaba dejando muchas ganancias a su compañía y ese chico prometía mucho.. no le convenía que un asunto sentimental afectara las entradas de su compañía... aunque si le hiciese daño a Eiri... estaba dispuesto a darle el mismo fin que a Aizawa Tachi.... siempre se podría encontrar a personas talentosas....   
  
Ya divisaba el edificio..  
  
Se adentró en el estacionamiento.. recordando la forma en como había matado a Aizawa....   
  
Subió rápido, se detuvo un momento a escuchar... nada.. ni un sonido.... toco suavemente la puerta... nada  
  
Decididamente empujó la puerta.. esta se abrió sin ningún sonido.. todo estaba en total oscuridad, el olor a cigarro llenaba todo el lugar, solo esa pista tenía de que Yuki estaba ahí dentro, un frío aterrador le llegó de pronto, miró a la ventana, y descubrió que donde antes había un lujoso ventanal ahora habían solo restos de vidrio que amenazaban en cortar a todo aquel que se atreviera a tocarlos... las cortinas volaban levemente al entrar el viento, tapando parcialmente a Yuki que estaba recargado en el balcón, su cigarrillo era la única luz que se veía en el departamento   
  
-Eiri... .- Thoma encontró su voz después de permanecer unos segundos tratando de hablar. Yuki estaba recargado.. mirando la ciudad.. pero las lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas.  
-Thoma.. se fue... .- Yuki volteo a ver a Thoma que estaba estupefacto en su sitio, no sabia como reaccionar, solo se acerco a Yuki y le abrazó, no tenía idea de que más hacer, pero una idea se le estaba formando en la cabeza...  
-Que pasó Eiri???  
-Ryuichi y Shuichi...- Yuki intentaba poner en claro sus ideas.. poco a poco le fue narrando todo lo que había pasado... Thoma solo escuchaba.. le sorprendía que Yuki le dijera todo así generalmente todo se lo guardaba para sí, pero esta vez parecia que le había dolido demasiado  
-Tranquilo, todo estará bien solo déjamelo todo a mí..- Thoma entrecerró los ojos con maldad, habían herido a Eiri......  
  
___________________  
  
notas de Reiko Noriko®.- perdón! Sé que me retrase mucho lo siento...... no lo vuelvo a hacer... bien un capitulo muy corto pero que es esencial, esto esta para largo no lo creen???  
Espero que les haya gustado... el siguiente va mas largo... espero que sea de su agrado como se va desarrollando la historia.. .. mándenme sus reviews please! 


	6. We're livin' on the edge

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: yea! We're livin' on the edge!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Ryuichi recostó suavemente a Shindo, lo ultimo que quería hacer ahora es que volviera a lorrr, por fin estaba calmado, y al parecer ahora estaba tratando de reconocer el lugar, shuichi por su parte sintió las frías sabanas contra su cuerpo, era extraño, de repente sentía mucho frío, la cama era suave, y los brazos que hasta ese instante le tenían aferrado comenzaron a soltarse de a poco.  
  
Rápidamente tomó la mano de Ryuichi, un movimiento que a él mismo le sorprendió, no quería quedarse solo, sabía que si lo hacia solo pensaría en Yuki. Por eso se aferró a la mano del cantante y lo atrajo hasta dejarlo recostado con el en la cama.- por favor Sakuma san, quedate conmigo, no quiero pensar....- Ryuichi le miró con ternura, todo este problema era su culpa, TODO, sino fuera por él ahora Shindo estaría acompañado por Yuki, con lentitud le paso un brazo por la cintura para abrazarlo y acompañarle en su sueño, el pequeño estaba demasiado ensimismado y no tardaría en dormirse si se sentía tan solo un poco reconfortado.  
  
-shuichi...- no hubo respuesta. Le apretó en su abrazo y acomodó mejor en la cama, estaba esperando la llamada de Thoma, tenía que estar despierto pero el tacto de su mejilla con el suave cabello de shuichi estaba relajándolo, llegó el momento en donde todo perdió importancia, si Thoma tenía algo que decirle, que esperara a mañana en la oficina.  
  
***  
  
-Eiri...- Thoma abrazaba al rubio que tenía en su regazo, estaban en el departamento de Yuki, el escritor había quedado rendido después de llorar y contarle todo lo que había pasado, ahora lo sabía Ryuichi tenía gran culpa en esto, tal vez demasiada pero no podía culparlo, no a él, si hubiera sido otra persona ahora estaría en su lista negra pero estábamos hablando de Sakuma Ryuichi... su compañero y amigo de toda la vida... su hermano... pero por otro lado, sido Shuichi... el se las pagaría todas y cada una de las que le había hecho a Yuki, y si los cálculos no le fallaban, sabía como hacer para que eso sucediera.. ya había matado, no le importaba volver a hacerlo para ver a su Yuki feliz....  
  
el frío le recorrió la espalda, el ventanal roto dejaba que todo el aire se filtrara por él. En esos momento le hubiera gustado tener alguna de sus largas gabardinas o algún saco, sintió a Eiri temblar, miro a su alrededor, Yuki era demasiado pesado para él poder llevarlo hasta su habitación, algo llamó su atención, ahí, junto a él estaba cuidadosamente doblada una manta, la tomó y la colocó sobre Eiri.  
  
  
  
-Shuichi... te.. amo...- Yuki se revolvió en su regazo y dejó escapar estas palabras, dos lágrimas volvieron a caer de los ojos cerrados de Eiri, con una caricia delicada las limpió, no podía creer que Yuki anhelara a ese mocoso, no era el más guapo, ni con el mejor cuerpo, tampoco tenía una voz privilegiada... que le había visto?? Eso era un misterio, todavía podía recordar todas las personas que pasaron por la cama de Yuki, tenía anotadas a la mayoría en una agenda que guardaba en una repisa muy a la mano, nunca se sabe qien quiere vengarse de una persona que solo usaba a alguien por una noche y a la siguiente le rompía el corazón con palabras demasiado hirientes.  
  
Sonrió, el mismo era así, solo que lo habá dejado para estar al lado de ese rubio chico que lo traía loco desde que lo conociera. Aunque nunca le correspondiera, él estaría ahí para cuidarlo, y no dejar sin venganza a todo aquel que lo lastimara.   
  
Se relajó, mañana sería un nuevo día y debía recomponer fuerzas, porque alguien que hace llorar a Eiri se merecía toda su energía y empeño, pero en este caso sería tan fácil......  
  
***  
  
-Hiro recorria furiosamente toda la ciudad.. Shuichi no había regresado y algo malo estaba pasando, lo sabía, era ese instinto de que tu mejor amigo tiene problemas.   
  
Nunca intentó tantas vesces por teléfono como ahora, y como no lo encontró fue é l mismo a buscarlo, sus cosas las levaba en el volante, en la casa de Yuki Eiri no contestaban y estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar en algo más.   
  
Estaba llegando ya al edificio del escritor, dejó su moto y subió como una flecha las escaleras, no tenía tiempo para esperar el elevador. Divisó la puerta y se arrojó a ella como desesperado, toco,... nada.. con extrañeza repitió.... tampoco... esto ya estaba mal, no se veía ninguna luz y no se escuchaba nada.   
  
***  
  
Thoma escuchó los golpes, esperó un poco y pudo oír la voz de Sagano san llamando por su amigo, ni siquiera se dignó a pensar en abrir, después de todo, no sería muy apropiado que él lo viera en la casa de Yuki, además de que no tenía idea de donde estaba Shindo, y de verdad que no le importaba ahora.. pero algo en su cabeza le decía que ese mocoso estaría con Ryuichi, y si no se equivocaba estaría hecho un mar de lagrimas... otra vez esa sonrisa... - ahorra tus lágrimas Shindo, te harán falta....  
  
__________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: jajaja que todos sufran! Bien , me encantó este capítulo, se que Thoma es peligroso pero , no lo aman?? Bueno creo que algo ocurrirá... no voy a matar a nadie... -por ahora- todos son piezas clave pero no se preocupen sus peticiones la incluí en este fic.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! A todas por sus reviews! Se los agradezco de corazón, estos son mis primeros fics, y se los juro que estoy muy emocionada por la aceptación que han tenido. De nuevo GRACIAS! 


	7. The lightbulb's gettin' dimmed

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: The lightbulb's gettin' dimmed  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Shuichi despertó, un poco confuso la cabeza le dolía mucho y tenía la extraña sensación de que toda la habitación daba vueltas, trató de recordar donde estaba, por un momento creyó que en el departamento de Yuki, pero, algo en su cabeza le avisó que estaba equivocado.  
  
Sintió un peso que le impedía moverse libremente, y se giró para encontrarse con un Sakuma Ryuichi totalmente dormido que le abrazaba por la espalda, se sintió extrañamente feliz, le reconfortaba demasiado despertar así, nunca había sentido eso, nunca había despertado siendo abrazado por alguien, de hecho Yuki jamás había tenido esas delicadezas para con él.  
  
Quiso volver a dormir pero el recuerdo de su rubio escritor le hizo permanecer despierto. Quería llorar, estaba desesperado, nunca pensó que la cosas con Yuki terminarían de esa forma, se revolvió nervioso entre los brazos de su ídolo, pensó que hubiera sido mejor no despertar... hasta que vio que unos profundos ojos azules le observaban....  
  
-Shuichi.......- el pelirrosa tembló al oír la voz del hombre que le abrazaba.- Shuichi.. que pasa? Que es lo que tienes? Por que estas llorando?.- Shuichi se percato en ese momento que una gruesa gota rodaba por su mejilla, los brazos que le rodeaban hicieron aún mas estrecho el abrazo y la cabeza de Sakuma se apoyó en su pecho.- no te preocupes... todo saldrá bien.. y te juro que ese maldito no volverá a tocarte...  
  
-Ryui.... Ryuichi....  
  
-shhhh... no digas nada.... sé que aún le amas.. pero .. no voy a dejarte regresar con ese... escritor.- Sakuma hizo un mohín de desagrado, recordando todas las lágrimas que Shuichi había derramado..con algo de resentimiento se incorporó.- bien.. Shuichi.. será mejor que te quedes aquí... voy a salir un rato.. no te preocupes.. Arwen te atenderá.- la mirada de Ryuichi incluso le llegó a asustar, no era la de siempre, tampoco era la que tenía en los escenarios, se veía mas determinada, y mucho más seria.  
  
-P..pero..  
  
-No tienes que ir hoy al estudio, así que es mejor que te quedes a descansar.. bien.. Arwen te dará una habitación, nos vemos después...- Ryuichi le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, se cambió de ropa, sin ningún pudor frente a Shuichi y salió de la habitación....  
  
Shuichi se quedó un poco atónito, no sabía que hacer... Ryuichi dijo que se quedara y que.. como se llamaba?? Arwen! si eso era, le daría una habitación..  
  
Ryuichi caminó por el pasillo de su departamento, unas llaves sonaron al abrir la puerta, Ryuichi se giró para ver a la muchacha que le hacia la limpieza cada semana llegaba, puntual como siempre...  
  
Sin mirarla realmente le dio varias ordenes y buscó su agenda... tenía que encontrar a una persona.  
  
****  
  
Hiro recorría a toda velocidad de las calles, ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo, shuichi estaba a alvo, y si Ryuichi no mentía estaría bien de ahora en adelante... se aproximó a una esquina y allí descubrió la figura de Sakuma Ryuichi que pasaba desapercibido con una gorra y unos lentes e sol levantó una mano para Hiro parara frente a él.  
  
-Sakuma-san  
  
-Hiroshi... que bien que ya estés aquí... te llamé para que para que me ayudaras.... podrías acompañarme a la casa de Yuki Eiri??   
  
-De Yuki??  
  
-Si, quiero recoger la cosas de Shuichi...- Hiro estaba perplejo, el tono que usaba el usualmente amable cantante ahora era contenido...- iría yo solo pero... no conozco todas las cosas de Shuichi...  
  
Ryuichi se subió con Hiro en la moto y partieron para la casa del escritor  
  
-gracias....- se escuchó un murmuro proveniente del cantante...   
  
Después de 30 minutos llegaron hasta el alto edificio de la casa del escritor... Ryuichi bajó de la moto.. y miró con recelo.....  
  
-bien.. ahora es hora de subir....- ambos se pusieron en marcha... a Hiro le parecía que la actitud de Ryuichi parecía más la de un enamorado resentido que de un amigo preocupado.....  
  
Llegaron al departamento... Hiro recordó que el escritor ayer no le había abierto.. pero aún así no se atrevió a detener al cantante....  
  
***  
  
Thoma aún tenía la cabeza de Yuki entre sus brazos.. el frío ya había calmado.. pero él se había pasado toda la noche pensando en como podría devolverle la sonrisa a Yuki.. y el como castigar a Shindo por su atrevimiento.. unos golpes resonaron en la puerta.. y sintió con un poco de tristeza como Eiri se despertaba.... esperaba al menos tenerlo así por unas cuantas horas mas.....  
  
Yuki le miró con un poco de recelo.. tratando de recordar que diablos hacia Seguchi allí... con desgano se dirigió a la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera Shuichi....  
  
Apenas había abierto la puerta cuando una mirada insolente le hizo estremecer...... sintió una ganas de cerrar la puerta ....  
  
-si?? Puedo ayudarte en algo?.- Sakuma entró en apartamento sin ser invitado, apartando bruscamente a Yuki .. Hiro pasó detrás de él con algo de vergüenza..  
  
-De hecho no... Thoma.... que haces aquí?.- no se esperaba ver a ese rubio loco en la casa del escritor... todavía...  
  
-Ryuichi, es lo mismo que yo te pregunto...- Thoma se fijó en la cara de Yuki que estaba casi a punto de sacar a golpes a ese entrometido cantante que se había colado en su departamento..  
  
-Vine por las cosas de Shuichi... creo que será mejor que todo se acabe de una vez.- comentó mirando a los ojos verdes de su amigo..-Hiroshi.. me harías el favor de comenzar a recoger las cosas de Shuichi?.- Hiro que estaba inmóvil le miró, mientras, podía sentir la rabia de Yuki.. pero obedeció..   
  
-¿quien te crees que eres para irrumpir así en mi casa?  
  
-A diferencia tuya un humano..... y .. no creo que te interpondrás a que me lleve algo que tú no quieres, así que deja de hacer preguntas tontas y mejor ayúdanos.... Ryuichi se giró a levantar uno de los pedazos de la taza de Shuichi en el piso.. -debería cobrarte por esto... pero no te preocupes le compraré otra.- esto hizo a Yuki temblar de rabia... su pequeño estaba con este.....  
  
-Bien... espero que ya estés feliz.. Sakuma Ryuichi... ¿qué no es tu pasatiempo favorito destruir la vida de otros??.- Ryuichi se tensó y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpes con el escritor pero la voz sedosa de Thoma los detuvo....  
  
-Tranquilícense... no creo que los golpes arreglen algo.. Ryuichi.. es mejor que se lleven todo pronto.. pero quiero hablar contigo........- Thoma le dirigió una mirada helada a su amigo.. estaba furioso por el comportamiento hacia con Yuki....  
  
-Bien.-   
  
Ambos fueron afuera.. y bajaron las escaleras..  
  
-Que es lo que me quieres decir Thoma?  
  
-Que es lo que pasó? porque eres tú el que viene por las cosas de ese niño?  
  
-Thoma.. no quiero que...- por la mente de Ryuichi ya cruzaban las intenciones que tenía Seguchi..-no te atrevas.. Shuichi no es responsable de nada.. fui yo quien...  
  
-Te equivocas, esa relación nunca fue buena...  
  
-Pero Thoma...  
  
-Shindo tiene que pagar... tú lo sabes.. No dejaré que Eiri siga sufriendo.. Mucho menos ahora que ya olvidó a Yuki....- Ryuichi miraba con ojos enormes a su amigo.. sabía de lo que era capaz... lo conocía a la perfección....  
  
-No te dejaré hacerlo.. perdona pero yo estimo mucho a Shindo y...  
  
-Aléjate de él...- la voz de Thoma no era otra si no una orden  
  
-No quiero.. y será mejor que tu no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima o te juro que....  
  
-No jures algo que tu no podrás cumplir.. tu mismo sabes que...  
  
***  
  
-Esta con él... verdad?.- Yuki le dirigió una mirada a Hiro que recogía todas las cosas de Shuichi....  
  
-s..si.  
  
-Hiro.. Tu sabes porque...- titubeó un momento, no sabía si debía preguntar...- porque.. él.. Me engaño??...- vaya.. eso si era una sorpresa.. no sabía que Shuichi había engañado a Yuki...  
  
-No. no le he visto.. - al ver la mirada preocupada de Yuki Hiro agregó..- creo que todo esto es un mal entendido.. deberían hablar...- terminó de recoger todo y se salió con todas las maletas de shu...- Yuki.. si quieres que yo....  
  
-Esta bien.. yo mismo hablaré con shuichi......  
  
Hiro salió del departamento, y no tardó mucho en encontrarse con Thoma que subía lentamente las escaleras...... hizo una inclinación de cabeza y encontró a Ryuichi temblando de rabia...algo estaba realmente muy mal.....  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: bien.. les gustó? Perdón el retraso pero estoy en exámenes... gracias por sus reviews! Me ayudan mucho.. Les adelanto desde aquí todo se complica pero estoy segura que les va a gustar.. dejen review! Please 


	8. There's meltdown in the sky

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: There's meltdown in the sky  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Hiro y Ryuichi regresaron al apartamento del ultimo, en todo el camino no hubieron palabras, Hiro solamente observaba la furia expresada por el rostro de Ryuichi, y eso no le daba muy buena espina.  
  
Entraron y vieron a Shuichi que miraba por la ventana.  
  
-shu.....- Hiro se adelantó para ver a su amigo,   
  
-Hiro! .- Shuichi volteó y se abrazó al pecho de su amigo  
  
-Shuichi, como te sientes? Dime lo que ha pasado, ¿que sucedió? .- Sakuma al ver la escena se sintió incomodo, era como romper el lazo de amistad que se tenían esos dos, sin hacer ruido salió de la estancia y se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
-Hiro, bueno, yo... terminé con Yuki, él ........ me dijo que ya no quería volver a verme, y bueno.... creo que ya nada se puede hacer...  
  
-Shuichi, él me dijo que tu le engañaste, ¿es cierto?  
  
-Yo... .- Shuichi se mordió el labio.- él me vio besándome con... con .. Sakuma san.- Hiro abrió los ojos en sorpresa y muy despacio retiró a Shuichi de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-¿qué?   
  
-No pienses mal  
  
-No me hagas pensar mal, Shuichi, cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado, desde el principio.  
  
-Hiro!  
  
-Ya oíste Shuichi.- Shuichi se acomodó en un sofá y Hiro hizo lo mismo en el de enfrente, quería escuchar a Shindo  
  
-Bien, recuerdas el día en que no llegué a tu casa?  
  
-Si  
  
-Ese día estuve aquí, en casa de Sakuma san, entonces él estaba muy triste y yo quise consolarlo, luego, no sé como pasó y.... y.. nos besamos, luego nos... nosotros... estuvimos a punto de hacer.. el amor.. pero Sakuma se dio cuenta y paramos, me pidió disculpas al día siguiente en NG, y ... yo... le pedí que me diera un último beso, como despedida, y Yuki nos vio.... eso es lo que pasó  
  
-Shuichi te das cuenta de lo que pasó? Estás diciéndome que fuiste tú el que engañó a Yuki!  
  
-Hiroshi.. Yo no....   
  
-Dime, Sakuma san te obligó a algo?  
  
-No  
  
-Y entonces?.... tu lo besaste.... dime ¿te atrae?  
  
-Hiro  
  
-Responde Shuichi!  
  
-Si.. bueno… si..   
  
-Que es lo que te gusta de él?  
  
-Bueno, que es muy amable conmigo, que siempre me tiene en cuenta para todo, y que él... es muy dulce.  
  
-Y dime Shuichi.. que es lo que te gusta de Yuki?  
  
-Bueno.. no sé, creo que no lo sé.  
  
-Shuichi... todavía quieres a Yuki?.- Shuichi no respondió, tan solo se quedo callado observando a Hiro.- eso es lo que tienes que pensar.. si aún lo amas, Shuichi, yo quiero que seas feliz.  
  
-Hiro...  
  
-Aunque eres un niño muy interesado sabías? Primero un novelista que en un futuro cercano va a ser uno de los escritores más ricos de Japón y después un cantante que es multimillonario por todas sus ventas... no te parece una gran coincidencia??  
  
-Hiro!!! Tu sabes que no es por eso!   
  
-Jajaja lo sé Shuichi, no te preocupes.. solo cuídate mucho quieres? Y no le hagas desordenes a Sakuma san, y otra cosa, piensa en lo que vas a hacer, si necesitas algo, o algún lugar en donde quedarte.. sabes que siempre serás bienvenido.  
  
-Gracias.... Hiro....- Shuichi volvió a abrazar a su amigo que acarició su cabello débilmente. Y después salió del departamento de Ryuichi.   
  
Shuichi se sentía extrañamente bien, era muy relajante hablar con su amigo, confiaba en él más que en nadie, y Hiro siempre le comprendía y ayudaba... era genial tener un amigo así,.- jeje creo que ese Hiro se está ganando un buen regalo de navidad.  
  
****  
  
Thoma acababa de servirle comida a Eiri, había decidido quedarse con él esa tarde, en parte porque Eiri estaba bastante triste -aunque no lo admitiera- y en parte para pasar algún tiempo con él, su celular estaba ahí aventado el sofá, claro, al no aparecerse en la compañía todo mundo intentaba comunicarse con él y el aparatejo no dejaba de sonar - cosa que Yuki resolvió apagando y aventando el inocente teléfono, e hizo lo mismo con el beeper, y el otro celular-.  
  
-espero que esto te guste Eiri, hace mucho que no cocinaba... - el silencio de Yuki lo interpretó como "no te preocupes Thoma, se ve riquísimo" y sonrió ante este pensamiento.  
  
-Seg.. ehh Thoma.. porque haces todo esto?  
  
-Ahh bueno.. es solo para hacerte compañía....- Thoma le sonrió  
  
-Dime.. tu sabes que es lo que pasa entre ese loco y mi Shuichi?.- a Thoma se le borró la sonrisa de la cara... ¿mi Shuichi?  
  
-Yo? No.. bueno.. en realidad solo sé lo que tu me dijiste Eiri...  
  
-Thoma... será posible que todo sea una equivocación??.- Thoma desvió su mirada... ¿cómo decirle que no había nada equivocado?  
  
-No lo sé, Eiri, no te gustaría salir de viaje? No sé, al Caribe, o a las montañas.... ¿qué te parecería? Iriamos, Mika, yo...   
  
-NO!  
  
-Pero Eiri...   
  
-quiero saber que pasó con Shuichi... Thoma... - pero Thoma no le escuchaba, en cambio disfrutaba de su vivida imaginación al pensar en que tanto se le podría hacer a ese mocoso, porque esto no se lo iba a perdonar.- Thoma estas escuchándome?   
  
-Ahh? Ohh, no, perdón.. Que me decías??  
  
-Que quiero que me des trabajo en NG  
  
-Clar...... ¿QUEEEE????   
  
-Vamos Thoma.. quiero que me des trabajo en NG, después de todo ocupas un escritor no? .- lo que Yuki quería era mantener vigilado a Shuichi y a ese loco... y Thoma lo sabia a la perfección pero no le podía negar ninguno de sus caprichos.  
  
-Bueno... creo que no será malo que te dediques a otra cosa que no sea escribir como loco todo el día... bien.. si eso es lo que tu quieres... pero no creas que será tan fácil.. en la compañía nadie esta desocupado todo el día y te aseguro que no serás la excepción.  
  
-Gracias....  
  
****  
  
Ryuichi y Shuichi entraban a loa compañía, era temprano, Shuichi ya estaba mejor que el día anterior y Ryuichi pensaba que ya se debía de haber acostumbrado a tantas veces que había roto con Yuki, pero lo que no quería que su mente creyera falsamente que volverían.. como todas las otras veces anteriores...  
  
En ese momento Ryuichi divisó algo que le hizo pararse en seco, ahí estaban, Thoma Seguchi y Yuki Eiri, ambos se dirigían al ascensor y conversaban y reían entre ellos, y atrás del par estaban un montón de secretarias con caras de enamoradas y libretitas.  
  
Afortunadamente Shuichi no los había visto debido a que traía la nariz metida en una revista de música, así que todavía tenía oportunidad para que no viera a ese rubio demente por ahora.  
  
Con algo de fuerza lo jaló para las escaleras de emergencia.  
  
-Shuichi sabes que es muy bueno hacer ejercicio en las mañana? Si? Que bien.. bueno vamos a mi despacho te parece ??  
  
-Ryuichi... tu tienes un despacho??  
  
-Si ven.. esta en el último piso... vamos solo son 40 pisos, llegaremos en un segundo.....  
  
-Pe...pero....40??  
  
-Claro! Como crees que me he mantenido así a los 32 años? comiendo pasteles y chocolates? No verdad?.- Ryuichi empujo a Shuichi hacia arriba mientras hablaba, al menos con eso Thoma y Yuki llegarían mucho antes que ellos y no se los toparían....   
  
- Esta bien Ryuichi.. como quieras....  
  
20 minutos después.........  
  
-bien Shuichi, ya vamos en el piso 39, no puedo creer que tengas tan mala condición.. vamos sube! Ya falta poco!.- Ryuichi subía brincando y gritándole a un Shuichi que iba dos pisos mas abajo y jadeba además claro de sudar a chorros  
  
-no hay otra manea mas fácil?  
  
Ryuichi le esperaba sentado en el último escalón y vio como Shuichi se caía al llegar al último piso, sonriendo se dirigió hasta su oficina, era la más próxima a las escaleras, se acomodó y esperó a que Shuichi entrara...... este solo se dejó caer en uno de los múltiples sillones que había ahí..   
  
-vaya.. esta es tu oficina??.- Shuichi quedó admirado, el lugar era bastante cómodo y muy bien iluminado... había un escritorio, una silla y alrededor de 10 sillones! Cuatro mesas un refrigerador una pantalla gigante, una computadora, y como 100 muñecos de peluche en todos lados! En lugar de oficina parecía una estancia infantil, todo estaba alfombrado -Thoma lo había hecho para que no rayara los pisos- y era muy espacioso, los sillones variaban mucho.. Algunos eran de lo más formales y estaban en un lugar especifico - alrededor de una mesa, donde no había juguetes- pero los otros estaban frente al televisor y eran de plástico inflable.  
  
-Te gusta?  
  
-Sí y mucho  
  
-Thoma me la dio a cambio de sacar todos los peluches de la de él... claro que la mayoría él me los ha dado!  
  
-Vaya... eso si que es una sorpresa.  
  
-Shuichi quieres un jugo?  
  
-Err.. si claro.. Gracias Ryuichi......- Ryuichi sacó un jugo del enorme refrigerador que tenía y se lo entregó, después se instaló en uno de los sofás de plástico...- tengo que bajar al estudio.. De seguro ya están todos allí, y bueno.. Quiero empezar con lo de las canciones de la gira.. tu sabes...  
  
-Ahhh sí claro.. me olvidaba.. bueno te veo a la hora de la comida... hasta luego Shuichi....  
  
Shindo salió del despacho... estaba todavía con la cabeza hecha un lio, no sabia que hacer por lo menos trabajando se le olvidaría un poco su lamentable situación.....  
  
-buen día... Shuichi...-Shindo levantó la vista para encontrarse con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos demasiado fríos que lo inspeccionaban....- espero que sea una muy buena mañana....  
  
hola: bueno perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el otro cap. Bien de aquí en adelante los subiré más rápido porque: ESTOY DE VACACIONES!!! Claro dentro de una semana...! pero no importa la cosa es que tendré mas tiempo para escribir....¿de quien será esa cabecita rubia? 


	9. If you can judge a wise man

Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: The lightbulb's gettin' dimmed  
  
_________________________________________  
  
-buen día... Shuichi... -Shindo levantó la vista para encontrarse con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos demasiado fríos que lo inspeccionaban... - espero que sea una muy buena mañana...  
  
Shuichi se espantó un poco por el tono de voz que usaba Seguchi para dirigirse a él, ¿estaría aún enojado por lo de Yuki?   
  
Eso era más que obvio, en el tiempo que había pasado con el rubio escritor Thoma Seguchi nunca había dejado de preocuparse por él, y claro nunca estaba muy de buenas cuando alguien lastimaba a Yuki.  
  
-Oh buen día Seguchi san.- Shindo hizo una pequeña reverencia.- seguro que será   
  
-Bueno Shindo... supongo que tiene cosas mejores que hacer - como trabajar- en lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo no es así?  
  
-Ah? Si, claro yo iba a..  
  
-Shindo san! Por fin te encuentro! Te estaba buscando para... ah..... Thoma! No te había visto! Es bueno verte!.- Suguru caminaba sonriente por el pasillo en dirección a ellos, se veía que había corrido hasta allí.  
  
-Hola Suguru, que haces aquí?  
  
-Bueno, yo estaba buscando a Shindo, le quería mostrar a una canción... - Suguru y Thoma sonrieron en complicidad, era la misma canción que Thoma arreglo hace dos días.  
  
-Tienes razón, y me parece que ustedes tienen muchas cosas que hacer, Suguru llévate ahora Shindo san, así, tal vez podrías inculcarle algún sentido de la responsabilidad para que esté en el estudio en lugar de vagando por los estudios de la compañía... - Suguru abrió los ojos con asombro, nunca había oído que su primo se dirigiera a uno de sus artistas de esa manera sin pensarlo dos veces solo asintió y jaló fuertemente a Shuichi que estaba conteniendo la rabia y que además estaba igual o incluso más confundido que él.  
  
Bajaron rápidamente por el ascensor y se dirigieron por los pasillos hasta el estudio que ocupaban.  
  
-Shindo san, ¿pasó algo malo entre Seguchi y tu?  
  
-No... a que te refieres?.- Suguru meditó un poco, había oído que Yuki y Shuichi habían tenido problemas... y como todo el mundo había predicho Seguchi no estaría muy de buenas por esos días...   
  
-No es por nada..... por cierto, como estas?  
  
-Cómo estoy? A que te refieres?  
  
-Bueno... escuché que tuviste problemas con Yuki san... y pensé que estarías triste... es por eso que pregunto, y no quiero que te sientas mal... de seguro en poco tiempo ustedes volverán a estar juntos... ya veras.- Shuichi le miraba como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma... nunca había tenido ese tipo de charla con Fujisaki, y mucho menos habían hablado más de dos palabras que no fueran referente la música...  
  
-Gra...gracias... pero... sin embargo... yo... no estoy tan triste, al menos no como se supone que debería... - habían llegado al estudio y Suguru por costumbre se fue hasta su teclado y cogió algunas hojas.- Suguru... tu dime, que crees que debería hacer si ayer mismo saqué mis cosas de la casa de Yuki... y bueno, él dice que ya no quiere volver a verme... sabes algo? Por una parte debería estar feliz... pero por la otra yo quisiera que todo siguiera como antes... - Shuichi fijó la vista en el piso, no quería llorar, le había prometido a Ryuichi que no lloraría más por causa de Yuki, así que solo puso una sonrisa para disimular.  
  
-Shuichi que quieres decir? - Suguru puso una mano en el hombro de Shuichi... - a que te refieres con eso de que deberías estar feliz?  
  
-Bueno... a que ahora.. no voy a recibir más gritos ni caras frías, y mucho menos tener que cambiar por alguien que nunca está dispuesto a escucharme cuando tengo algún problema o que gusta reírse de mí...  
  
-Shuichi... pero... de verdad crees que esto ya es definitivo? - Shuichi le miró por un momento y se hecho a reír....  
  
-Que es lo que pasa?  
  
-Que esta es la primera vez que me llamas Shuichi, hace un momento creí que era porque había escuchado mal pero ahora...... creo que no hubo equivocación.  
  
-Jejejeje creo que es cierto... pero es que... - un ligero rubor de vergüenza apareció en el rostro de Suguru no estaba acostumbrado a llamar por su primer nombre a las personas  
  
-Tranquilo, no te preocupes me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre, y tu, me permitirías llamarte Suguru?  
  
-Claro...  
  
-Sabes? Creo que estas será una muy buena y larga amistad no lo crees?  
  
-Espero que si..... mira la canción que quería mostrarte era... esta... tú la escribiste pero yo le hice unos arreglos.. y creo que quedó bien...  
  
Suguru comenzó a tocar, la melodía era increíble, y se escuchaba con mucha fuerza a pesar de ir en un ritmo bastante lento........  
  
-Diablos Suguru pero que le hiciste?  
  
-Que no te gusta?  
  
-Es... es... estupenda! Es como si... guau... solo eso puedo decir... es... increíble...   
  
-Verdad que si? .- Suguru sudó una gotita al recordar como después de terminar Thoma le había dicho que no le dijera a nadie que el había hecho correcciones en esa canción y que aparentara como si él lo hubiera hecho...  
  
-Espero que ahora si Seguchi este complacido con esta canción... - la gota de Suguru se hizo aun más grande...  
  
-Si... yo creo que lo estará... por cierto he pensado en que será un buen tema para la gira de Australia recuerdas que...   
  
-Si, lo recuerdo que tenemos menos de un mes para poner en orden todo para una gira.. creo que esta vez Seguchi si se ha extralimitado...   
  
-Jejejeje Thoma es así, le gusta que toda la gente trabaje al máximo, creo que como lo hace él, además le gusta que todos mantengan la cabeza fría para trabajar con presión... creo que es así como él llegó hasta donde está ahora......  
  
-Tu le admiras demasiado no es así?  
  
-Yo? No es eso.. es que.....  
  
-Vamos, no te sientas cohibido, estamos en confianza.. vamos dímelo... - Shuichi le dio un ligero codazo al chico que estaba de un color rojo estoy -ocultando- algo- y- acabo-de-meter-la-pata que no podía con él.  
  
-Es que...   
  
-Anda dilo...  
  
-Bueno.. yo en verdad......  
  
-HANDS UP!! .- ambos voltearon para ver como entraba K con todo y mágnum al estudio y los miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a dispararles... - escuché que estabas triste Shuichi... ahora... para subirte el animo he tomado una decisión, te daré 1 minuto de tiempo para que huyas lo más rápido que puedas antes de que empiece a disparar... y contando... 59... 58... 57...  
  
-Espera! K yo no estoy triste! Estoy bien te lo juro!   
  
-53..52....51....  
  
-No! estoy bien.- se oyó como quitaban el seguro de un arma...   
  
-prove it! 49..48..47….  
  
-Mira! Mira! .- Shindo mostró una amplia sonrisa que mas bien se veía forzada  
  
-Esta bien… eso prueba todo... - K se relajó y volvió a guardar su arma.  
  
-K... quieres escuchar la nueva canción? - Suguru recordaba muy bien como K les había amenazado con una bazuca por no mostrarles nuevas canciones que habían escrito.  
  
-No... no tengo tiempo, tengo una misión que cumplir, mas bien es algo de seguridad... Suguru... tu deberías saberlo... no eres el chivo expiatorio?  
  
-El que? .- Suguru se puso un poco pálido al recordar su deber.  
  
-A que se refieren?  
  
-A que mañana es la fiesta "sorpresa" de mi primo... y que yo soy el que tiene que distraerlo por más de 5 horas..... y si sospecha - como de seguro lo hace- hará de esta mi peor y mas aburrida experiencia con él... -  
  
-That's right!  
  
-Bueno te deseo suerte... yo... mejor voy a tratar de escribir la canción para la gira..   
  
-No problem! Yuki san se encargará de eso, tu Shuichi debes practicar tu inglés... créeme hablaras mucho en inglés así que ven conmigo...  
  
*****  
  
Yuki estaba en la oficina que le había dado Thoma... no esperaba contar con una, de hecho pensaba que estaría en la del mismo Seguchi, simplemente no quería molestar a Thoma con tonterías pero él esperaba estar mas cerca de la oficina del demente o bien, más cerca de los estudios de grabación donde se suponía estaría Shuichi... pero ni una cosa ni otra.  
  
Se relajó... había estado escribiendo una canción, Thoma que de verdad era muy estricto... le había dicho que quería para dentro de dos días por lo menos 15 letras para ver con cual se quedarían... y que además de eso debían de ser a dos voces, y lo único malo del caso es que si hubiera sido otro día, y en otras circunstancias él no hubiera tenido problema... las letras se le daban como si hubiera nacido con ellas en la memoria... pero ahora estaba muy ocupado pensando en Shuichi...   
  
Oh su Shuichi... apenas llevaba un día sin él y ya lo extrañaba... primero se había sentido realmente mal al ver como se besaba con ese loco... pero ahora después de meditarlo por bastante tiempo se dio cuenta de que todo pudo haber sido un malentendido, y que pronto regresaría con ese pelirrosa hiperactivo, su corazón estaba realmente muy agitado... tenía ganas de salir corriendo a buscarlo para decirle que lo quería mucho, que lo amaba, y además poder escuchar lo que tenia que decirle, si eso era... de seguro todo había sido un error y pronto... muy pronto todas las cosas serían como antes... sin embargo recordaba como Thoma le había dicho que era mejor esperar, que si todo era un malentendido se arreglaría al pasar de los días, y que era mejor observar cuidadosamente la conducta y la relación entre esos dos... así lo haría, es por eso que aún mantenía un poco de sentido común para ordenar a sus piernas permanecer quietas y no salir corriendo en busca de esos suaves brazos...  
  
Pero por otro lado... si ahora esos brazos se cerraban alrededor del cuello de ese... ese... cantante... no podría soportarlo... mataría allí mismo a ese tonto de Sakuma...... no era para nadie secreto que Shuichi idolatraba a ese tipo... y si ellos dos no se hubieran conocido ese día en el parque estaba seguro de que hubiera terminado con Sakuma, incluso le extrañaba siempre como Shuichi hablaba de él... como siempre le recordaba con mucho cariño y con los ojos como perdidos en otro lugar... y él siempre había estado muy celoso de él.   
  
De cualquier forma, Shuichi estaría con él, tarde o temprano, se había enamorado y no dejaría que nada, en este mundo le separara de ese chico.  
  
Tuvo el impulso de tomar un cigarrillo, y nuevamente esa foto en su encendedor le hizo recordar a Shuichi, y recordó que a su pequeño no le gustaba que fumara... esto le hizo soltar el cigarro, si quería recuperar a Shuichi debía empezar por cambiar su forma de ser... aunque sea solo un poco....  
  
****  
  
-Ryuichi... Thoma... voy a tomar un descanso... .- Noriko se quitó los audífonos y los dejó sobre el sintetizador....  
  
-Pe... pero .. Noriko..- Ryuichi dejó el micrófono .- aún no terminamos... de ensayar la canción....  
  
-Ohh por favor Ryuichi.. esta canción ya está a la perfección, lo único que falta es que memorices la letra para que esté lista..y nosotros practicaremos las notas en un piano... te parece? Además tengo que comprar ropa... bueno.. nos vemos...- Noriko salió ante la asombrada mirada de Ryuichi y la sonrisa de Thoma....  
  
-Bueno Ryuichi.. creo que ahora estamos los dos solos.. quieres seguir practicando? O lo dejamos por un rato.....  
  
-Quiero mostrarte algo... mira......- Ryuichi sacó unas hojas..- es la letra de una canción que escribí hace dos días... -Thoma la miró con atención.. era buena.. realmente muy buena...   
  
-Es buena.. es muy buena... Ryuichi.... tienes algún ritmo ya definido......  
  
-Ese es tu trabajo.. Thom.........- Ryuichi se acercó y beso suavemente los labios de Thoma el beso fue muy corto.. solo rozándose delicadamente.. .- y no solo quiero que me ayudes a componer eso.. .- Ryuichi miró de forma muy seductora a Thoma.. y acarició su nuca.....  
  
-Que es lo que quieres Dragón?.- Thoma solo se dejaba llevar por las caricias mientras Ryuichi hablaba....  
  
-Tu solo di que si...  
  
-Eso seria muy peligroso  
  
-Thoma...- Ryuichi volvió a besarlo...- di que si......- el rubio lo meditó n poco... quien podria resistirse a ese tipo de trato???  
  
-Bueno... esta bien.. ... pero.. a que accedí?? .- Thoma miro con espanto la mirada de satisfacción de Ryuichi......- lagartija.. responde.....  
  
-A que vas a acompañarme a buscar un nuevo guardarropa para la gira....- Thoma se quedó helado... Ryuichi era especialmente difícil para conseguir ropa.. y de verdad.. que él no tenía muchas ganas para algo así...   
  
-P...pero.. Ryuichi.. no.... porque no llevas a Shindo san???  
  
-Porque me gusta más llevarte a ti.... una última caricia en el rostro de Thoma y la sonrisa seductora de Ryuichi para luego irse bastante contento hacia la puerta...   
  
-Oh.. puedo pasar?..- Ryuichi se detuvo al ver entrar a Suguru con una sonrisa nerviosa....  
  
-Ahh Suguru-kun.... que sorpresa... .- Ryuichi volteo a ver a Thoma con burla.. recordándole su sospecha de la relación que mantenía con su primo.. .- bueno.. Thoma.. regresaré.. cuando.. te desocupes.... .- Ryuichi salió con una pequeña risita  
  
Thoma lo miró con ganas de matarlo.. Pero bueno.. A esa lagartija se le perdona todo... observó a su primor que aún veía hacia la puerta con cara de confusión.. Si hubiera tenido 10 años más.. no estaría nada mal... Suguru era del tipo de personas que le gustaban.. Siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para hacer bien su trabajo.. y además de que al igual que él gustaba de que todo se hiciera según planeado.. Oh si.. Ese chico sería un gran negociante.. y uno de los pocos que llevarían muy bien la compañía en caso de heredarla  
  
-Thoma.. Thoma... estas escuchándome???   
  
-Eh? Que?  
  
-Thoma estaba diciéndote.. que estoy aquí para probar algo de la nueva canción.. no me parece como lo hizo Shindo kun.. además de que Mika... contrató a K para que me presionara....- Thoma sonrió... era hora de entretenerlo para que no "sospechara" sobre su fiesta "sorpresa" de cada año....  
  
-Esta bien... pero ahora no quiero estar más de 40 segundos más en un estudio.. que te parece si vamos a comer? De verdad tengo muchísima hambre!.- Thoma le sonrió y salió del estudio.. Suguru esta al borde del colapso......  
  
_________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko: hola! Bien.. aquí esta otro capitulo.. muahahaha! Ok.. Yuki legó a NG.. y Thoma se está enamorando de Suguru... jejejejeje.. creo que todo va viento en popa verdad? bueno. Prometo más acción en lo demás capítulos.  
  
Anrita: pronto... muy pronto...... Sangre! Sangre! Sangre! 


	10. by the color of his skin

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: If you can judge a wise man   
  
_________________________________________  
  
-SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!.- las luces se encendieron al momento que Suguru y Thoma cruzaban la puerta, todo el mundo esta allí, y ahora todos miraban a Thoma.  
  
-Dios mío! No me lo esperaba! .- Suguru miró a su primo que fingía increíblemente la sorpresa de haber sido recibido con una fiesta, todo el mundo sonreía y le entregaba regalos, ahora la música llenaba el ambiente..   
  
-Thoma....  
  
-Nah!!!!!!! Fujisaki kun!!!! Suguru kun!! Ven! .- Shuichi lo llamaba desde el otro extremo... él pensaba que no lo vería por la fiesta de su primo.  
  
-Shuichi.... que???.- Suguru enfocó la vista hacia donde la mirada de Shindo había cambiado tan repentinamente.. y se fijó también en la mirada como de celos del cantante..... Ryuichi abrazaba a Thoma, felicitándolo... sin embargo ese abrazo para su gusto ya se había prolongado demasiado, ambos sonreían y se abrazaban aún mas.. mientras Ryuichi le decía algo al oído a Thoma.....  
  
-Lo siento.. estaba... bueno no importa... dime... que estuviste haciendo con Seguchi???  
  
-Primer nosotros fuimos a...  
  
-Ejem! Disculpen....podría tener su atención??.- se giraron hacia el improvisado escenario en el centro de la pista.. Mika estaba al micrófono.- ahora que todos estamos aquí.. quiero darles la bienvenida a la celebración cumpleaños numero treinta y tres de Seguchi Thoma... y por ello, tenemos como apertura a Sakuma Ryuichi.. que quiere dedicarle este tema al invitado de honor! Démosle un aplauso!....- la luces se apagaron momentáneamente...... todos estaban expectantes.. nadie se esperaba que Ryuichi decidiera cantar en la fiesta de Thoma.....  
  
un sonido de chasquido se empezó a escuchar de la nada.. no tardó mucho tiempo para que todos imitaran a un mismo ritmo...  
  
¿recuerdas cuando nos enamoramos?  
  
Éramos jóvenes e inocentes entonces  
  
Así que. Recuerdas como todo comenzó?  
  
Es solo que todo parecia como paraíso  
  
Entonces porque tuvo que terminar??  
  
Thoma abrió grades los ojos y casi escupe su bebida….. Ryuichi estaba loco?  
  
Recuerdas atrás en el otoño?  
  
Solíamos estar juntos durante todo el día  
  
Nos recuerdas con las manos unidas?  
  
En cada uno de los ojos de otro solíamos mirarnos  
  
La música comenzó a escucharse.. Ryuichi bailaba.. de verdad que lo hacia. Demasiado provocativo para que Thoma lo ignorara.. siempre sonriendo al púbico…..  
  
Recuerdas como solíamos hablar? (tu sabes)  
  
Solíamos estar en el teléfono en la noche hasta el amanecer  
  
Recuerdas todas las cosas que dije como.....  
  
Te amo.. entonces.. nunca te dejaré ir  
  
Recuerdas el tiempo cuando solíamos estar enamorados??  
  
Recuerdas el tiempo? Aquellos dulces recuerdos  
  
Serás siempre muy querido para mi  
  
Recuerdas los momentos?? Lo haces?? Lo haces??,  
  
Recuerda los momentos...en el parque.. sobre la playa  
  
Recuerda los momentos el tiempo... tu y yo en España  
  
Recuerda el tiempo... acerca de eso... acerca de eso.  
  
Como de costumbre Ryuichi había hecho que todos saltaran de la emoción.. la canción había sido un éxito... no había duda de que Ryuichi Sakuma era todo un genio.   
  
Thoma estaba muy emocionado.. y aun más cuando Sakuma bajó de el escenario para abrazarlo.. todo el mundo aplaudió.. incluso Shuichi que ahora le lanzaba una mirada de celos....  
  
-gracias dragón..... .- Thoma le susurró al oído a Ryuichi...  
  
-te lo mereces... por cierto.. recuerdas todos esos años???  
  
-si... yo... - no pudieron seguir hablando por toda la gente que se aproximaba a ellos.. algunos para sacarles una foto.. otros.. para intentar sacar a bailar a Ryuichi..  
  
la fiesta iba muy bien.. la gente reía, bailaba y comía de las diferentes mesas con bocadillos.. estaban muy felices.. de repente la puerta se abrió.. y hubo unos cuantos suspiros.... acababa de entrar Yuki Eiri....  
  
Yuki se dirigió a Seguchi que tenia un enorme trozo de pizza dispuesto a comer en las manos.. con una pequeña sonrisa ofreció un paquete forrado.  
  
-felicidades Thoma....- Thoma tardó un poco en reaccionar.. todo el mundo había quedado en silencio.. y no fue hasta que Seguchi tomó el paquete en sus manos que la música reinició y todos volvieron a los que estaban haciendo... y fue por eso que más de la mitad de la fiesta se perdió lo que acontecía entre esos dos  
  
-muchas gracias Eiri..... Thoma le extendió los brazos.. esperando que a menos Yuki le diera un pequeño abrazo, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando además de abrazarlo Yuki le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Espero que te guste.. ábrelo!.- Thoma estaba dudando... Yuki nunca se mostraba con tantas expresiones.. al menos no frente a él.  
  
-Si... claro....- comenzó a desenvolver el paquete con cuidado.... .- este es.. tu libro verdad????.- Seguchi tomó el libro entre sus manos...   
  
-no del todo... es el primer libro.. aún no sale a la venta.. y además está autografiado...   
  
-mu... muchas gracias.. guau! Gracias de verdad .. significa mucho para mi......- Thoma volvió a abrazar a Yuki.- ya comiste?? Supongo que no verdad??? ven... Mika preparó un riquísimo pollo, tu favorito..- Thoma sonreía.. no esperaba que Eiri viniera a su fiesta.....  
  
-gracias .- Shuichi miraba a Yuki no podía creer que estaba en la fiesta de Seguchi... afortunadamente.. Yuki no le había visto.. quería salir de ahí.. no quería encontrarse frente a frente con Yuki.  
  
-Ryuichi... Ryuichi...- Ryuichi había estado bailando.. con varias personas...  
  
-Hummm????? Que pasa Shuichi????  
  
-Ryuichi... quiero... irme...   
  
-Pero si acaba de comenzar esto... yo no... espera.. porque???   
  
-Yuki.. acaba de llegar... y .. quiero irme.  
  
-Pero.....  
  
-No te preocupes.. yo.. iré solo, yo solo quería avisarte..   
  
-Pero.. me apena dejarte... ir  
  
-No te preocupes... voy a estar bien.....- Shuichi se acercó a Ryuichi y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Yuki por supuesto, no se perdió la escena..   
  
-Muy bien... no vemos en la casa entonces....- Ryuichi dijo esto MUY alto para que Yuki pudiera escucharlo.  
  
-Muy bien.- Shuichi salió dejando a un celoso Yuki y a Ryuichi que ahora bailaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
***  
  
la fiesta había sido todo un éxito, Mika se había cansado y subido hasta su habitación.. los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran Thoma, Ryuichi y Suguru que dormitaba en un sillón.  
  
-creo que fue algo grande verdad??  
  
-jejeje si, tienes razón Thoma...- Ryuichi tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.. solo en presencia de Thoma tomaba.. no con nadie más... y ahora ya llevaba algunas....  
  
-creo que deberías de dejar eso..   
  
-porque?? .- Ryuichi le miró y se acercó a él con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios.  
  
-Porque cada vez que te emborrachas terminamos en situaciones muy extrañas....  
  
-Y que? Tu no quieres?? .- Ryuichi rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Thoma.  
  
-Ryuichi.. Suguru esta dormido.. justo enfrente de nosotros....- Ryuichi bajó sus brazos y su sonrisa aumentó.  
  
-Oh... bien.. claro.. se me olvidaba.. que ya me cambiaste por alguien más joven verdad??.- Ryuichi hizó una pose de esposa celosa..  
  
-No te enojes sabes que no es cierto.. .- Ryuichi lo miró de soslayo.... - bueno... hoy Mika hizo un gran esfuerzo... y si no estoy con ella esta noche va a matarme....  
  
-Jejejeje esta bien... bueno... me voy..   
  
-Quieres que te lleve???  
  
-No, tomaré un taxi, y tu cuídate.. .- Ryuichi se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso profundo a Thoma.- y Thoma... respecto a lo que hablamos..... no le hagas nada quieres???  
  
-No tengo ninguna buena razón para no hacerlo, asi que... disfrútalo.....- Thoma dio la vuelta y subió hasta sus habitaciones .- a Ryuichi se le borró la sonrisa.. debería convencer a Thoma.....  
  
*****  
  
Ryuichi llegó a su apartamento.. al parecer esas copas si lo habían mareado..   
  
Encendió las luces esperaba que Shuichi ya estuviera en su nueva habitación.. sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el joven cantante se encontraba en el sofá, con una manta cubriéndolo.... se veía tan tierno.. se sentó en el sofá, junto a él. Y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.  
  
-Shuichi... Shuichi.. shu-chan.. despierta.. no te quedes aquí.. vamos Shuichi.. te dará dolos de espalda..  
  
-Ryuichi..... llegaste....  
  
-Si... ven....  
  
-Hueles a alcohol...  
  
-Es que me tomé una copa con Thoma....  
  
-Si claro ya veo que tu lo quieres mucho verdad??   
  
-Shuichi estas celoso??  
  
-No, es solo que la gira esta muy próxima y no quiero que arruines tu voz.. Seguchi debería estar más conciente y no dejarte tomar...  
  
-Oh si claro.... y entonces... no quieres ir a la cama?.- Shuichi se sonrojó por completo.. no esperaba esto.. y mucho menos el segundo día viviendo juntos.  
  
-S...si.... bueno... yo...  
  
-Entonces vamos....- Ryuichi lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para llevarlo a su habitación...   
  
Con cuidado encendió las luces.. confiaba en que Arwen dejara todo preparado para Shuichi...  
  
-Shuichi... .- Ryuichi le besó.. como la última vez antes de que Shuichi viniera a a vivir a su casa...- no vas a desvestirte??.- Shuichi abrió los ojos.. vaya que era directo...  
  
-Er.. si.... - Shuichi comenzó a desvestirse, Sakuma se alejó de él y se sentó en la cama observándolo, Shuichi se desvistió lento, observando a Ryuichi y con un rubor muy evidente en sus mejillas.- er.. Ryuichi... ya.. ya estoy .. listo...  
  
-Que bien... toma esto.- Sakuma le aventó un pijama y se levantó de la cama.- espero que te quede... era mía.. pero.. Thoma me regaló otra y la dejé de usar... era mi favorita.... - Shuichi le miró extrañado.. pero obedeció de inmediato.- ahor ven aquí.. Shuichi...- Sakuma se sentó en la cama...- ven.... Shuichi... - Shuichi sonrió y se le acercó... con cuidado sentó en la cama... y cerró los ojos..  
  
Sintió como Ryuichi le jalaba y le recostaba en la cama, no se dio cuenta cuando de pronto ya esta bien acomodado y con una manta encima...  
  
-duerme bien Shuichi... .- Sakuma le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo tapó hasta las orejas.. se retiró de la cama..- ah!! Se me olvidaba! Este es Cora... te va a cuidar mientras duermes shu-chan! .- Ryuichi le dio un peluche en forma de gato y salió del cuarto apagando la luz.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: hola hola! Jejejejeje creo que me tarde un poquito en subir el cap verdad??? gomen. No lo vuelvo a hacer! 


	11. then mister you're a better man than I

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_____________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: Then mister, you're a better man than   
  
_________________________________________  
  
Thoma despertó… estaba cansado, la noche había sido bastante larga, sonrió, era verdad cada noche que pasaba con él era larga......  
  
Intentó levantarse pero un peso bastante conocido lo retuvo en la cama... miró hacia abajo, el chico aún seguía dormido.... recorrió con su mano la suave piel del brazo de su acompañante, se veia demasiado lindo como para despertarlo, con cuidado le acomodó en la cama, quería levantarse, era miércoles.... y por lo que podía observar eran.......¿las once de la mañana?   
  
Se levantó por fin, estaba muy cansado, miró a su alrededor, suerte que Mika no estaba en la ciudad...... -no creo que le gustaría encontrar la casa sí...- Tomó una toalla y se preparó para mecerse a la ducha.... si, eso lo calmaría...   
  
El agua tibia en su piel era muy reconfortante, eran raros los días que él se tomaba de descanso, en especial antes de una gira tan importante... pero.... ahora....se había presentado la oportunidad.... y. No la iba a desperdiciar, ya bastante tiempo había pasado desde que compartió su cama con.....  
  
-pero que diablos? Thoma sintió algo suave en sus pies cuando estaba metiéndose a la tina, metió la mano hasta el fondo de ella y encontró....¿su celular? Intentó pretenderlo... pero el pobre aparato dio muestras de vida y luego...... plap! Thomá sudo un gotita.......  
  
-no quería que te encontraran.- la voz llegó desde la puerta, la persona que había estado parada en el quicio comenzó a caminar hacía él.....- no me gusta que nos interrumpan... y como siempre sucede..... creí que la mejor opción era deshacerme de ese aparato....  
  
-y...  
  
-si, el teléfono está desconectado, tu beeper sin batería, tu localizador salió de paseo por la ventana..... jejejejeje así que... creo que estamos incomunicados..... debemos aprovechar eso....  
  
-ven....- Thoma le extendió la mano para que se acercara, con pasos lentos se acercó hasta la tina en donde Seguchi le ofrecía espacio, con mucho cuidado se introdujo en ella, agarrado de l mano del rubio para no resbalar.- dime..... como te sientes?  
  
-Cansado, no pasa una sola noche contigo sin que me sienta así.... y tu?  
  
-Yo también.. no sabes cuanto anhelaba pasar una noche contigo...... te extrañaba sabes? .- Thoma dejó escapar un ligero suspiro...... - espero que te quedes conmigo por lo menos esta noche también.....   
  
-Tu sabes bien que no puedo.....   
  
-Lo sé...... tu "koi" te espera no es verdad?   
  
-Yo no le llamaría así.....  
  
-Ah no?  
  
-Thoma.. has cambiado mucho sabes?   
  
-Lo sé....... Ryuichi.......  
  
************  
  
Shuichi estaba en el apartamento, hoy era una de esas mañanas en donde su ídolo no había aparecido en toda la noche, no estaba demasiado preocupado, de seguro estaba con Seguchi, a Ryuichi le encantaba salir a pasear con él.......  
  
Había pasado más de dos semanas desde que había dejado a Yuki, se sentía extrañamente feliz.... no sabía porque..... a lo mejor era, como Hiro le dijo... " estaba desahogando sus pensamientos" al dejar de preocuparse por el "¿qué dirá Yuki?'" y se estaba concentrando en sus canciones....  
  
Había llevado una vida increíble en el poco tiempo que había estado con Ryuichi, él era dulce, más que eso, era tierno, comprensivo, nunca dejaba de cubrirlo de atenciones y pequeños detalles que harían que cualquiera se derritiera ante él....  
  
Lo único que le molestaba un poco del cantante es que había comenzado a fumar, no lo negaba, se veia bastante sexy pero..... eso le recordaba demasiado Yuki.....  
  
Yuki.... su Yuki?… no eso…no.. ya no le pertenecía..... debería sentirse triste.... verdad? después de todo era la primera persona en su vida..... y con la que pasó dos años... pero no... al contrario... estaba muy feliz, Ryuichi..... él había cambiado todo.... desde un principio....  
  
-Sakuma Sama.....- Shuichi cerró los ojos al recordar su primer "concierto" si es que se le podía llamar así cuando abrieron para ASK ... había sido penoso. La forma de cómo se había dejado paralizar por los nervios de ver a Yuki... su mundo se había cerrado solo en el rubio, pero había llegado Ryuichi para salvar la situación........ sonrió... recordando como todos los sentimientos se le olvidaron al ver a Sakuma, todo.. desde los nervios. Hasta ese sentimiento en su pecho por el rubio y la presión de saber que esa era su oportunidad ante los ojos de Seguchi.  
  
Una cabeza rosada en el sillón llamó su atención.. Kumagorou lo observaba desde el mullido mueble, se dirigió hasta él y lo abrazó... era muy raro que Ryuichi no lo llevara consigo.... y aún más que no se hubiera comunicado desde ayer por la tarde..... no importaba.... después de todo la leyenda no estaba acostumbrada a dar explicaciones de lo que hacía.....  
  
Pensó en llamar a Hiro para salir a pasear, hoy tenían día libre, dentro de tres días salían para Australia... el estomago le daba vueltas solo de recordarlo... Viajar con NG... ese había sido su sueño.. y ahora estaba próximo a cumplirlo... y aún más! Cantaría junto a su dios! En un dueto! Era más que obvio que él no llevaría la voz principal.... pero aún así.. era un sueño cumplido.... se dirigió hasta el teléfono.. realmente tenía ganas de salir...... - RINGGG!!!!!!!!- el aparato comenzó a sonar.... se apresiró a contestar.  
  
-moshi moshi....  
  
-Shuichi? Habla Mika  
  
-Ah! Mika san…..  
  
-Esta Ryuichi?   
  
-No….. él salió.. le ofrece algo Mika san?   
  
-Podrías avisarle a Ryuichi que llegaré hoy a la ciudad? Esperaba llamarle a Thoma pero no me contesta..... y pensé que Ryuichi le pordría avisar.....   
  
-Me parece que Ryuichi está en casa de Seguchi san... pero... iré a avisarles que pasen por usted Mika san...  
  
-Me harías ese favor? Bien. Gracias...... llegaré hoy a las 7... por favor avísae a mi marido para que pase por mí..... hasta luego Shuichi..- Mika cortó la comunicación......   
  
-beno Kumagorou.. creo que tenemos que avisarle a Seguchi san que su esposa va a estar en la ciudad. Espero que esten en su casa....- Shuichi tomó su mochila, sus llaves y a Kumagorou y salió del departamento....  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
notas de Reiko Noriko®.- hola! Gomen por el retraso! Prometo subir el otro cap en esta semana!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y muchas gracias por no partirme en cachitos y mandarme a todos los rincones de este universo!!!!!! ( sino quien les termina el fic..........) como sea! Gracias por leer hasta este cap! Es cortito pero ya me urgía actualizar!!!!!! Además se quedó interesante no? muahahahaha! Que pasará después???????  
  
las invito a pertenecer a mi club!!!!!! es un club Yaoi! y Yuri! si alguien gusta solo dejenme un mail o un pequeño review!!! 


	12. Yeah! We're livin' on the edge!

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_____________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: yeah! We're linvin' on the edge!!   
  
_____________________________________  
  
Ryuichi descansaba en la cama, tenía la vista fija en el enorme ventanal de la casa de Thoma, dio un gran respiro, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de moverse, la calma en la casa era increíble, con algo de trabajo se dio la vuelta para quedar bocabajo en el suave mueble, miró el teléfono... con una sonrisa volvió a conectar el cable, enseguida el aparato comenzó a sonar..  
  
-moshi moshi....   
  
-Seguchi san ? lo estaba buscando, necesitamos urgentemente su presencia en..  
  
-Err yo no soy Seguchi.... pero.. espera hay otra llamad.- Ryuichi pulsó el botón verde que parpadeaba  
  
-Seguchi san? Al fin lo estábamos esperando para que tome la decisión de......  
  
-Yo no soy Seguchi....... espere..... - Ryuichi volvió a apretar el botón...   
  
-Seguchi san? Los papeles están listos.. solici.......  
  
-No soy Thoma.... espere  
  
-Seguchi san???? La junta de directores comenzara en tres horas y...  
  
-Yo no soy Thoma.. espere....  
  
-Seguchi san! La mercancía ya llegó a puer.......  
  
-YO NO SOY THOMAAA!!!.- Ryuichi ya se había cansado de contestar el teléfono... ¿Cuántas líneas tenía Thoma en ese aparatejo? La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas...... el teléfono no dejaba de sonar - toc toc toc toc- y encima alguien tocaba la puerta....- THOMAAA!!!!!!.- Ryuichi ya se había desesperado, recordando el porque no le gustaba estar en las oficinas...   
  
-Pase! Está abierto!!!!!! .- Ryuichi no tuvo otra que gritar desde el segundo piso de la casa hasta la puerta, se estaba volviendo loco....  
  
-Seguchi san! Las propuestas para.....  
  
-YO NO SOY THOMAA! .- una mano blanca le quitó con suavidad el auricular......  
  
-Moshi moshi… Seguchi! Desu….- hai…. Esta bien… le atenderé...... muy bien… hasta luego....- Thoma con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y todo mojado comenzó a contestar todas las llamadas, Ryuichi veía con asombro como una por una Thoma las contestaba con una sonrisa.... al ir como por la cuarta le hizo una seña para que fuera a atender la puerta.....  
  
Ryuichi hizo caso y llegó a la puerta.....  
  
-si?.- apenas había abierto un poco la puerta cuando algo rosado le salto en los brazos...... - Kumagorô!!! Que haces aquí???????  
  
-Ryu- chan! .- Ryuichi que estaba tan entretenido mirando a su conejito miró a la persona con la que Kumagorou había llegado  
  
-Shu chan! .... pasa ¿¿¿¿Estabas preocupado por mí????  
  
-Yo. Errr si......  
  
-Que bien... ven... Thoma está por aquí.  
  
-Pero......  
  
-Ándale! Ahora... Quieres desayunar????.- Shuichi se extrañó un poco... ¿desayunar? Pero si eran las doce del día!   
  
-No..... gracias.... ya desayune.... .- Ryuichi abrió la puerta del dormitorio, Shuichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, Seguchi estaba parado junto a l teléfono.... no llevaba sus elegantes trajes y gabardinas..... estaba desnudo! Solo una diminuta toalla le cubría... tenía todo el cabello mojado y Shuichi pudo comprobar que la sonrisa no era lo más atractivo de "Seguchi san"   
  
-Muy bien... quiero ese reporte en mi oficina.. y también los datos.. además espero que no falte el reporte de ventas y la relación de clientes..... espero con ansias..... perfecto..... hasta mañana entonces........ - un pequeño "clic" sacó a Shindo de sus meditaciones.....  
  
-Thoma.....  
  
-Ah? Shindo san… que sorpresa.....   
  
-¿? Ah?? Si… este yo…. Vine a traerle un mensaje de Mika san....- Shuichi hizo una pequeña reverencia   
  
-De Mika?? Que es lo que pasa?? Le sucedió algo malo?  
  
-No.. es que me dijo que llegará hoy... y esperaba que usted pudiera ir a recogerla....  
  
-Muy bien.. - Thoma dio una mirada de reojo a la habitación.... al parecer Ryuichi había descombrado un poco el desorden que habían hecho.....  
  
-Thoma........ - la mirada de inocencia de Ryuichi le hizo gracia al rubio  
  
-Que es lo que pasa Ryuichi???  
  
-¿Cuántas líneas tienes????.- Thoma sudó una gotita...  
  
-veinte...... y tres privadas......  
  
-Entonces....... hice bien en apagar el teléfono???.- Ryuichi se tapó la boca de repente... ¡se le había olvidado que Shuichi aún estaba con ellos!   
  
-Apagar el teléfono Ryu chan?  
  
-Si. Es que........ - Ryuichi había respirado aliviado de que Shuichi no hubiera llegado una hora antes pero ahora.... él podría sospechar todo!  
  
-Llegamos anoche muy tomados y hoy tenía un poco de resaca. Eso es todo Shindo san.....   
  
-Si! Eso! Por eso..... no iba a dejar que ese teléfono me interrumpiera el sueño....... tenía.... dolor de cabeza....  
  
-Ahhhh ya veo...... - Shuichi había creído todo, pero le hizo gracia imaginarse a Seguchi todo borracho... por su parte el rubio ya había comenzado a vestirse.... y si Shuichi no hubiera estado tan ocupado mirando el techo para no sonrojarse se hubiera dado cuenta en la mirada de cazador que tenía Ryuichi al ver al adorable conejo que era Thoma  
  
-Y bueno... creo que es hora de ir a la oficina...... me esperan varias personas ahí.- Shuichi reaccionó con eso. No quería ir a la compañía en su día libre....  
  
-Errr Seguchi san.... yo.... tengo que ir... a comprar algunas cosas.. con su permiso.....   
  
-Yo te acompaño! .- la verdad era que Ryuichi tampoco quería ir a la compañía....   
  
-Bien. Entonces..... Vámonos... los dejaré en el centro comercial.......  
  
*********  
  
Shuichi observaba a Ryuichi, iba muy campante en el subterráneo disfrazado simplemente con unos lentes oscuros y una gorra. Jugando con su kumagorou llamaba la atención de algunas chicas pero nadie lo reconocía... suspiró.. adoraba a Ryuichi, y a pesar de que ya llevaba semanas viviendo con él, Ryuichi nunca pasaba de los besos, nunca lo había tocado más allá..... se ruborizó un poco al recordar como tantas veces había estado babeando por el cuerpo de su ídolo... le hubiera gustado pasar una noche..........  
  
-Shuichi......... - Sakuma estaba frente a él... mirándolo muuuuy cerca......  
  
-Que pasa????  
  
-Porque estás tan sonrojado?.- el color de Shuichi subió aún más..... Sakuma lo miraba con unos grandes ojos de inocencia   
  
-Yo?????.- Cómo explicarle que él era la causa por la que estaba así???.- no… es que tengo calor.....  
  
-Entonces Kumagorou te dará aire! .- Ryuichi empezó a mover al conejo de forma que sus orejas le dieran aire a Shuichi. - Shuichi… Me gustas....... - Sakuma se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla... haciendo que el sonrojo de Shuichi aumentara...   
  
-Sakuma......  
  
- Llegamos!!!!!!!!!.- Ryuichi bajó emocionado del vagón Shuichi un poco conmocionado le siguió… el cantante era demasiado impredecible...  
  
Ryuichi salió corriendo de la estación... Shuichi todavía no sabía a donde se dirigían... y encontró a Sakuma parado del otro lado de la calle......  
  
-Ryuichi....... - Sakuma estaba viendo un edificio con cara de ensoñación.. ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder a Shuichi.....- Saku...........  
  
-Shuichi...... no es hermoso???? .- Sakuma seguía mirando el lugar........ Shuichi volteó lentamente para ver que era lo que le llamaba la atención a Ryuichi cuando un letrero enorme brilló..... - Vamos Shuichi........ - ¿qué era? La paletería y dulcería más grande del país... el edificio tenía más de 12 pisos, todos repletos de golosinas y postres.. sin duda el sueño dorado de Ryuichi........  
  
**************  
  
7 horas después...........  
  
Mika caminaba por el aeropuerto de la ciudad esperaba que Shuichi le hubiera dado el mensaje... extrañaba a su esposo (looser).. adoraba ver sus sonrisas... sus miradas juguetonas.... sus meditaciones...   
  
Miró alrededor. Ahí estaba, recargado contra una de las columnas... mirando los aviones por el enorme ventanal... se acercó a él. Thoma siempre aparentaba ser una persona tranquila, siempre sonriente..... nada más alejado de la realidad... sabía muy bien que cuando su marido se enojaba. Debían de tener cuidado.....   
  
-Thoma......- el rubio desvió su mirada hacia su esposa. Le sonrió...   
  
-Hola Mika san.... - Se agachó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios... .- Cómo te fue?....   
  
-excelente... mis tíos están muy bien.... te mandan saludos....  
  
-gracias... vámonos.... todavía tengo que regresar a la oficina.... lo siento....  
  
-no te preocupes......   
  
Mika ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.. siempre Thoma tenía una reunión importante... o algún trato a punto de cerrar, no lo podía negar.... era dura la vida de "esposa de Thoma", él nunca estaba en casa.  
  
Después de pasar por su equipaje subieron al lujoso auto de Thoma.... se sentía bastante contenta.... a pesar de todo él nunca la había descuidado y le daba libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.... y le daba todo lo que ella quisiera.... nunca importaba el costo....  
  
-Mika... sabías que tu hermano terminó con Shuichi verdad?   
  
-Si... me enteré el día de tu fiesta recuerdas???  
  
-Si... bien. Ahora tu hermano trabaja en NG, y Shindo san vive con Ryuichi.... así que espero que eso continúe.... tu bien sabes que nunca he creído que ese chico sea lo mejor para tu hermano.....   
  
-Pero.. Thoma… nosotros no podemos intervenir...... eso es solo la decisión de mi hermano y.....   
  
-Lo sé.... pero no quiero que tu te inmiscuyas tampoco en esto..... me expliqué?.- Thoma manejaba sin ver a Mika...... no lo quería aceptar pero si le daba bastante miedo su esposo cuando estaba con ese carácter.  
  
-muy bien Mika... Llegamos.... te ayudo con tu equipaje.... .- Thoma bajó del auto y cargo la pesada mochila de Mika. Podía ser delgado pero tenía mucha fuerza.....  
  
metió la maleta en la recamara y la dejó sobre la cama....   
  
-Mika.. tengo que irme ahora... tengo trabajo. En dos días nos vamos a Australia..... te veo esta noche.... - Thoma le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y salió de la casa......  
  
Mika comenzó a deshacer su maleta. Había sido un viaje largo pero no estaba cansada.. llevó la ropa sucia al cesto, la iba a depositar en él cuando algo le llamó la atención.... había ropa que no era de su adorado marido... tomo las prendas..... el perfume llegó hasta su nariz..... le reconoció en seguida.... no podía ser de nadie más que de Ryuichi....  
  
Aventó las cosas con furia.. sabía desde hace bastante tiempo que Thoma tenía una relación con él. De hecho sospechaba que incluso desde antes de casarse... pero.... pensó que con los tres años de ausencia Thoma se hubiera olvidado de él ..... que ingenua había sido.......  
  
*******  
  
4 horas después... 11:30   
  
Seguchi estaba en su oficina.. aún estaba revisando documentos y firmando peticiones.... no había notado la hora que era....   
  
Un lápiz cayó del escritorio..... se agachó a recogerlo eso hizo qu sus musculosa se tensaran un poco... levaba mucho tiempo en la misma posición.... se recargó en la silla extrañamente estaba un poco cansado, eso nunca le pasaba, generalmente se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde y se sentía bien..... estiró sus brazos, talvez ya era hora de regresar a casa......  
  
Apagó su computadora y metió unos papeles en su portafolio, suspiró... esta noche Mika estaría fúrica de que no había llegado temprano..... no era que le importase... por un momento extrañó la sonrisa y los brazos tibios de Ryuichi...  
  
Sonrió... no sabía porque. Pero no quería dejar a Ryuichi.. y pensar que todo había empezado por consolarlo.....  
  
Bajó del ascensor ahora los únicos que debían de estar en la empresa eran los vigilantes, nadie más se quedaba hasta esas horas de la noche...  
  
Una luz llamó su atención. Venía de los estudios... alguien estaba aún trabajando! La curiosidad lo venció y se dirigió hasta ahí... quería ver quien era la persona que se esforzaba en su trabajo....  
  
Con cuidado abrió la puerta.... estaba en una de las cabinas de sonido.... y del otro lado del cristal pudo ver a Suguru.... estaba ahí solo... repasando una partituras.... sin que él lo notara Seguchi se sentó a los controles, Suguru comenzó a tocar... estaba de espaldas al rubio...   
  
Thoma escucho la melodía, era bastante rápida... difícil de tocar... pero.. no estaba en la frecuencia adecuada....  
  
-voy a subir el tono....- Suguru se sobresaltó por la repentina voz... pensaba que estaba solo en el lugar... volteo para encontrar a su primo en los controles sonriéndole... se sonrojó bastante... .- Esta mal el tono. Voy a subirlo para que dé más fuerza.. Thoma volvió a hablar por el intercomunicador.. Suguru asintió y comenzó de nuevo con la canción... le costaba trabajo, puso mucho empeño en tocar esta vez... no quería decepcionar a Thoma...   
  
con ese pequeño cambio todo se escuchaba mejor.. de hecho descargaba mucha energía.... era increíble como con ese pequeño cambio toda la canción subía de nivel..... después de terminar las continuo por cuatro o cinco veces más.... Thoma le daba pequeños cambios de frecuencia para que cambiara el tono.. escuchando cual era el que le quedaba más... Suguru estaba muy contento, siempre le había encantado trabajar con Thoma...  
  
-creo que así será mejor.. prueba ahora con el renglón cuatro... .- así lo hizo... estaba quedando excelente, terminó el compás e hizo una reverencia para Thoma a través del cristal, corrió hasta la puerta de la cabina  
  
-Thoma! Que haces a estás horas aquí?  
  
-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo a ti....¿ que hace un niño de 17 años tan tarde y solo en una compañía desierta???.- Thoma sonrió a su primo que se ruborizó por la pregunta.  
  
-Bueno.. quería terminar de ensayar la canción es difícil de tocar...  
  
-Lo sé... quieres que te ayude?   
  
-Si! Será un honor... .- ambos se dirigieron otra vez al área de grabación, cada uno ocupó un teclado.  
  
-Tienes una copia de la canción?..... Gracias....- estiró la mano para tomar las hojas que le daba el muchacho.. comenzó a tocar el solo. Suguru otra vez no pudo dejar de notar lo fácil que le era seguir las notas sin titubear ni una sola vez.....- esto me estorba....- Thoma se quitó la gruesa gabardina.. quedando en una impecable camisa blanca   
  
-No tienes prisa?  
  
-Ninguna... pero creo que Mika se molestará..... pero.... creo que será mejor si....- Thoma cargó el teclado por la habitación hasta colocarlo junto a Suguru... estaban hombro con hombro ahora.... .- así estará mejor.... has tocado a dueto con alguien antes?  
  
-Si.... con.. Noriko san... el año pasado...  
  
-Entonces mira. Yo comenzaré desde el cuarto renglón.... tu hazlo normal .... una... dos.... tres.....- la música salía bastante extraña. De hecho Suguru no entendía mucho porque hacían esto.... .- Vamos Suguru! Con energía!.- Thoma comenzó a reír mientras cambiaba deliberadamente las notas.... la melodía comenzaba sonar bien... Suguru no pudo evitar reír también al escuchar las risas de su primo... y también comenzó a tocar diferentes notas, armonizando con las otras.... ahora se había vuelto una competencia muy divertida por el dominio de la canción.... ambos reian abiertamente.. sin ningún pudor o recato....  
  
-No me ganaras Thoma! .- Suguru tecleó las notas muy rápido. Una canción clásica ahora en teclado...   
  
-Así??? Escucha esto novato! .- Thoma para el asombro de Suguru comenzó a tocar Rage beat combinada con Shining colection... dejando a Suguru en la calle con todo y su canción clásica....- perdón decías algo???? Ehh??? Jajajajajajajajaja.- thoma ahora se desató mostrando toda su habilidad cambiando de ritmos constantemente, Suguru trataba de hacerle competencia pero no podía ni siquiera intentar seguirle el ritmo.....  
  
-Thoma detente ya! Me estoy cansando!  
  
-Pues que poco aguante! .- Thoma seguía tocando..... y no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a recargarse demás en el instrumento....  
  
-Thoma............  
  
-Espera..... espera... aún no termino..... -Thoma se recargó de más en el instrumento por la risa....  
  
-Thoma.... - Suguru observaba como estaba en peligro de sufrir una desastrosa caída....- PLAFFF!!!!!.- Thoma cayó de cara directito hasta el piso....- Suguru rió aún más fuerte al ver a su primo tirado en el piso con un montón de estrellitas girando alrededor.-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajajaja!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!.- Suguru se hincó frente a él... muerto de la risa..... Thoma solo sonrió... había descompuesto el teclado... si, pero había pasado un muy buen momento....  
  
-Creo que no volveré a competir contigo.... auch!....  
  
-Toma mi mano....- Suguru ayudó a levantarse a Seguchi quedando muy cerca de su rostro cuando se paró....  
  
-Gracias.....- Suguru estaba un poco sonrojado por la cercanía....- estás bien??.- Suguru tomo la mejilla de Thoma con su palma y se acercó para darle un tímido beso en los labios.- Suguru?!   
  
-Thoma yo lo siento.... yo...... ¿quería hacer eso desde.......  
  
-Shhhhh .- le tomó de la barbilla y se acercó para darle un beso más......  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko® : holas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajaja verdad que soy adorable???? Si... más acción en este cap.... pero en el próximo..... veremos que tan inocentes pueden ser Thoma y Suguru solos en el estudio de grabación p....... jejejeje..... muahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Como sea... las invito a unirse a mi club; es un club yaoi / yuri referente al anime... si ustedes gustan unirse solo déjenme un mail o un pequeño review.......  
  
Otra cosa......... me dicen que pongo la promiscuidad muy descarada en el fic........ y más con Ryuichi... pero eso será parte de la reflexión de Thoma en el próximo cap. Además.......... cumplí mi promesa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O subí antes de una semana!! Nano da! 


	13. You can't help yourself from fallin'

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_____________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: yeah! We're linvin' on the edge!!   
  
_________________________________________  
  
Thoma sonrió...... los labios que tenía entre los suyos eran realmente suaves, cálidos. Los rozaba con suavidad, casi con ternura poco a poco se fue separando de ellos para encontrarse con una mirada clavada en él.  
  
-buenos días Suguru chan, dormiste bien?  
  
Flash back!  
  
Suguru tomo la mejilla de Thoma con su palma y se acercó para darle un tímido beso en los labios  
  
- Suguru?!   
  
-Thoma yo lo siento.... yo...... quería hacer eso desde.......  
  
-Shhhhh   
  
Con un movimiento rápido Thoma se había apoderado de los labios de su primo, esta vez no era solo un roce, había profundizado el beso, ya su lengua exploraba la pequeña boca de Suguru.  
  
Se separaron lentamente, el pequeño abriendo sus ojos despacio, su corazón le latía a mil, estaba a punto de estallar, Thoma por otra parte le miraba tranquilo, con una sonrisa.  
  
-No te preocupes... nadie se tiene que enterar... ven... te llevo a tu casa... - Seguchi revolvió el cabello de su primo mientras le sonería abiertamente, sospechaba desde hace mucho de sus sentimientos pero nunca creyó que éste los manifestaría.  
  
-Thoma.... yo....  
  
-Suguru... tranquilo.... fue solo un beso... si tu quieres nada pasó... ¿de acuerdo?.- ¿solo un beso? ¿solo un beso? La mente de Suguru daba vueltas..... estaba en las nubes, había besado a Thoma Seguchi!!! Y ahora él le decía que era algo sin importancia?  
  
-Te amo...- los ojos de Thoma se abrieron en sorpresa.... no se esperaba eso. Por otra parte Suguru sonreía internamente, quería ver si eso también era cualquier cosa para Thoma  
  
-Yo...   
  
-Thoma... por favor.....- Suguru una vez más se abalanzó a los brazos de su primo, Seguchi desprevenido cayó al piso con el pequeño en brazos.  
  
Se habían quedado en una posición bastante incomoda, pero el pequeño aprovechó la oportunidad para robarle otro beso más...   
  
-Thoma.... hazme..... - se separó instantáneamente de su primo... una cosa era darle beso pero otra...- hazme.... yo.... Thoma... hazme el amor...- rechazó el beso que le intentó dar Suguru, estaba realmente sorprendido.- por favor...- la mirada de su primo parecía penetrarle hasta los huesos.. ¿Deseo? ¿Amor? ¿Temor? ¿Era acaso eso lo que veía en sus ojos?  
  
-Suguru.... somos familiares, además yo soy mucho mayor que...  
  
-No me importa! Te amo.... Thoma... quiero... que me hagas el amor... por favor...  
  
Thoma se levantó del piso, y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantar, Suguru estaba confundido, y poco a poco su cerebro captaba que Seguchi lo estaba rechazando. Se sintió mal... bastante... ahora lo único que quería era que se lo tragara la tierra.  
  
Permaneció ahí parado, observando como su primo recogía su gabardina y su portafolios.  
  
-Vámonos Suguru... - como autómata caminó detrás de él, al menos estaba seguro que guardaría discreción, se subió al lujoso auto, no tenía el valor suficiente para verle los ojos a Thoma así que decidió entretenerse mirando por la ventanilla, no había casi nadie por las calles, la mayoría de la gente ya estaba dormida. Se recargó aún más en el asiento, no quería pensar.... se acababa de humillar frente a la única persona que siempre le había tendido la mano.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos en movimiento, Suguru solo permanecía en silencio, sin notar todo el camino recorrido.  
  
-muy bien.... llegamos.- cerró los ojos, esperando al abrirlos encontrar la fachada de su casa, sin embargo en vez de eso se encontró con un valet parking que le abría la puerta... - que pasa? Quieres que te lleve a casa?.- Suguru salió de su ensoñación y corrió detrás de Thoma que estaba a punto de desaparecer por la lujosa puerta del hotel.  
  
Se quedó de piedra.... ¡Dios santo! ¿sería posible que..?  
  
Thoma se dirigió hasta la recepción, pidió una habitación y enseguida estaba de nuevo junto a él...   
  
-Vamos? .- lo que ocurrió después no estaba muy claro en la mente del chico, sus recuerdos solo eran a partir de que observaba a su primo cerrar la puerta con seguro.  
  
Se congeló, no sabía que hacer, estaba más que claro las intenciones de Thoma pero... ¿es que acaso el beso que le dio había provocado un paro cardiaco, había muerto y ya estaba en el cielo?... sintió como sus piernas temblaban.... tenía demasiado frío, los nervios no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, pero... sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de su primo  
  
-Que es lo que pasa? Eh?.- Thoma lo tenía abrazado por la cintura.... se acercó un poco y le besó, Suguru estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera respondió el beso.- si ya te arrepentiste... podemos ir a....  
  
-No! Thoma.... yo soy virgen...  
  
-Lo sé.. y si no me equivoco....¿fue también tu primer beso el que me diste verdad? .- que acaso era tan malditamente obvio??? Pero claro que si fue su primer beso! Con algo de pena asintió.- ya me lo suponía... Suguru.... estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto... conmigo?.- Suguru asintió levemente, no sabía ni siquiera que decir.  
  
Thoma lo llevó hasta la cama... sentándolo lentamente....le miró... Suguru estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado.. lentamente se le acercó al rostro...   
  
-Suguru... relájate... en el momento que tu quieras pararé... pero... necesito que te relajes.. ambos vamos a disfrutarlo más si lo haces...  
  
Comenzó a abrir la camisa del chico, recorriendo con la vista el pecho del chico....sin más lo lamió.... le gustaba ese sabor  
  
Lo recostó lentamente, comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón, antes de que el chico se diera cuenta ya estaba desnudo, su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar, sintió pudor, demasiado... Thoma se alejó de él convencido de que era demasiado tímido como para atreverse a desnudarle, así que se levantó de la cama y comenzó a hacerlo él mismo.  
  
Suguru observaba el cuerpo de Thoma.. Delgado sí, pero demasiado bien formado.. con músculos de delineaban la figura de sol que parecía ser, su cabello rubio, su piel con un ligero bronceado. Sus ojos resplandecientes, todo en él lo hacía, era como si tuviera luz propia.  
  
Seguchi se recostó de nuevo en la cama y acercó a Suguru hacia sí, comenzó a besarle un hombro, suave, sin ninguna prisa, percibiendo el sabor. Fue ahí cuando el deseo se apoderó de él....   
  
Sin más sus manos afirmaron el cuerpo de Suguru.. querría hacerlo reaccionar, pero solo conseguía más pudor en el chico, con una mirada y con movimientos expertos tomó sus manos, y las colocó sobre su espalda, no quería ser el único quien llevara la acción. - tu también debes tocarme...  
  
Thoma se sentó en la cama y sentó a Suguru en su piernas, ahora estaban frente a frente.  
  
-Suguru.... bésame...- al chico se le vino el mundo encima... demasiado nervioso para controlar sus movimientos se acercó a los labios del rubio, primero dando un pequeño roce, luego profundizando cada vez más hasta adentrar su pequeña lengua en la boca compañera. Thoma rompió el beso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole la oportunidad a Suguru de besarle el cuello, el chico así lo hizo, poco a poco olvidándose del pudor, acariciándole la espalda, Thoma sonrió... parecia que su primito no estaba tan perdido, con algo de malicia tomo las pequeñas nalgas, acariciándolas con algo de fuerza, sintió a Suguru gemir contra su cuello.  
  
Se dejó caer otra vez en la cama, dejando al pequeño arriba, pero ahora fue el mismo Suguru quien invirtió las posiciones.  
  
-hazme el amor.... quiero que.... tu... me hagas el amor....- Thoma abrió los ojos, se referiría a que no quería participar demasiado, sino que quería ser dominado? Una mirada a los ojos marrones se lo comprobó... eso era lo que el chico quería.  
  
Una vez más bajo hasta el pecho del chico, torturando a besos los pequeños pezones que se encontró en su camino, haciendo gemir alto al pequeño, sus manos traviesas vagaban por todo el cuerpo de Suguru.... haciendo que este se retorciera de placer, bajó un poco más y se encontró con su ombligo, sin pensarlo metió su lengua por el pequeño orificio, provocando un sonido de parte del chico que lo hizo reír con fuerza.  
  
Bajó un poco más, ahora quería ver como reaccionaba Suguru-chan a lo que tenía planeado hacer. Comenzó a tocar su miembro muy suavemente, observando atentamente la cara de Suguru que ya comenzaba a arquear su espalda de placer, -tho.... thom....- Suguru no podía hablar, los gemidos se lo impedían, su respiración estaba a mil, y sabia que aún no venía lo mejor.  
  
Thoma se inclinó sobre él, rozando con sus labios el miembro lamiéndolo con delicadeza, Suguru no pudo contener un grito de placer, sus manos fueron directamente a la sabanas... no podía más, estaba demasiado excitado. Después de recorrer varias veces el joven miembro Thoma lo introdujo todo a su boca, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos... Suguru se retorcía y gemía, nunca había sentido algo tan placentero, ni siquiera se imaginaba que eso se sintiera tan bien, mientras Thoma solo aumentaba la velocidad, provocando que la garganta del pequeño le contestara a gritos lo que estaba sintiendo.- Thoma... voy... a....ahhhhh..... por......favor.....- Thoma no hizo caso a las palabras de su primo y aumentó aún más su movimiento. Suguru gimió más alto, intentó abrir los ojos, pero solo vio luces de colores mientras sentía que una descarga eléctrica lo sacudía, Thoma lo recibió todo en su boca, sin dejar escapar una sola gota, el cuerpo de Suguru temblaba, el orgasmo había sido demasiado fuerte, Thoma lo abrazó sintiendo aún el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, el pequeño se aferró a él  
  
-Thoma eso fue......  
  
-Shhhhhh.. Tranquilo, necesitas calmarte un poco..... creo que me excedí un poco... Me precipité... Suguru..... tienes un cuerpo hermoso… y sabes?? quiero que sea mío...   
  
Thoma comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo.... para empezar todo otra vez  
  
*******  
  
Un auto negro se estacionó frente a la residencia Seguchi, el hombre que lo manejaba bajó lentamente de él, y con pasos muy lentos llegó hasta la entrada.  
  
Mika había escuchado el ruido de un auto frente a su casa, se levantó de la cama pensando en que sería su marido. Escuchó el timbre, Thoma nunca tocaba a menos de que estuviera completamente ebrio, con cuidado se apresuró a la puerta, se fijó por la mirilla, sonrió....   
  
-Eiri!.- Mika le recibió con un abrazo, cosa que el rubio no respondió, solo se adentró en la casa.  
  
-Mika... estabas despierta??.- Yuki se fijó en el reloj de la pared, este marcaba más de las 2 de la mañana...  
  
-Si... err.. no... estaba esperando a Thoma… pensé que estaría con R...- Mika recordó lo de su hermano con el cantante y cambió su frase a ultima hora.. -Roberto, el nuevo guardaespaldas.... pero le llamé hace una hora....  
  
-No trates de cambiar tu frase…... además yo creo que ese loco infantil está demasiado ocupado con Shuichi como para que además tener tiempo de atender a tu marido... - Yuki se sentó insolentemente en uno de los sofás....- Mika.... podría pasar la noche aquí?.- Mika se extrañó por la pregunta, su hermano nunca había pasado una sola noche en casa  
  
-Cla.... claro....  
  
-No quiero ser molestia...  
  
-No lo eres.. tu sabes que nos es muy grato tenerte con nosotros.... ven, te daré una habitación..- Mika meditaba el comportamiento de su hermano, a pesar de todo le conocía y sabía que talvez se sentía muy solo en el enorme departamento que había comprado.... y lo más extraño es que no saliera a buscar "compañía" como acostumbraba antes de....... Shuichi!! Esa era la razón... su hermano extrañaba a su bola rosa de pelos!   
  
-Mika.... sabes algo de.... shuichi??.- confirmado.. su hermano extrañaba a su cantante....  
  
-No... Eiri.... ahora si me explicaras el porque ustedes terminaron de esa manera???  
  
-Mika... vine aquí para olvidarlo un poco. En este lugar no hay nada que me recuerde a él... pero si tu insistes... creo que un hotel podrá cumplir el trabajo.  
  
-Esta bien.... no diré más.. no tienes que irte... .-   
  
Mika lo guió hasta una de las habitaciones, la que quedaba junto a la de ella por si la necesitaba. Mientras le arreglaba la cama Eiri comenzó a mirar por la ventana   
  
-él me engañó..... .- Mika giró obre sus talones..... con que ahora el niñito caprichoso quería hablar...- me engañó con Ryuichi.... y yo... estaba tan enamorado que no me di cuenta de todas las señales hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos....  
  
-Eiri.... yo... no sabía….  
  
-Es difícil verdad? Todo el mundo pensaba que sería yo el que terminaría todo..... ja! Incluso lo llegué a pensar... pero creo que a ese bastardo no le bastaba con tener solo su admiración.....- y ahora estaba hablando de Ryuichi....  
  
-Eiri.... no sé si debo entrometerme... pero.... que hiciste tu para que se quedara contigo?? Me refiero.. que le diste?? Le diste lo que siempre buscó en una pareja? O le diste tan solo sexo para que se quedara contigo? Hermanito? No intentaste arreglar las cosas?? No lo buscaste??  
  
-Pero claro que si! Pero ese idiota me lo impidió!  
  
-Ryuichi??? Me estás diciendo que un ¿cómo era? Bastardo, idiota, loco infantil, Imbécil del conejo... te impidió ver a la persona que amas? Que Sakuma Ryuichi le impidió al gran Yuki Eiri ver a SU Shuichi? Es eso lo que me estás tratando de decir? Como diablos lo permitiste?? Dime.. Realmente amas a ese chico o solo fue un entretenimiento ocasional?.- las palabras de Mika lo dejaron frío... era cierto, como fue que ese tonto le impidió ver a Shuichi? Además..... Shu-chan NUNCa fue solo entretenimiento..... él realmente quería el chico....... no......... no era verdad.... lo amaba!   
  
-Mika... yo.... en verdad lo amo..  
  
-Entonces..... Eiri... mañana mismo ve a decírselo…. Y no me salgas con eso de que Ryuichi te impidió verlo.... - Mika caminó a la puerta de la habitación... con suavidad ala abrió..- buenas noches hermano..... duerme bien.....  
  
Yuki se quedó meditando largo rato en la oscuridad..... era verdad..... no podría estar más tiempo sin su chico.... lo quería.... y lo quería ya! - Muy bien Ryuichi Sakuma.... prepárate para la artillería pesada.  
  
_________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko® : sumen! Aquí el otro cap.......... y recuerden la formula mágica es:  
  
ficsreaders dejan Review= Reiko Actualiza más pronto! Y es más feliz! 


	14. Tell me what you think about our situati...

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_____________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: Tell me what you think about our situation   
  
_________________________________________  
  
Suguru abrió los ojos lentamente, los recuerdos de la noche le llegaron de pronto, intentó levantarse de golpe pero un dolor le hizo recostarse de nuevo, se dejó caer en la almohada, buscó a Thoma con la mirada, nada....  
  
Sintió arder sus mejillas cuando escenas del cuerpo de Thoma inundaban su mente, daba gracias a que estaba solo, con lentitud hizo un nuevo intento por sentarse en la cama, dolía, si, pero no podía quedarse toda el día en cama, Thoma había sido muy suave con él, eso lo recordaba muy bien, no podía dejar de recordarlo..... había sido tan placentero! Dios! Esa no era la palabra! Había sido demasiado...... ahhhhhh  
  
-maldita sea! Ni siquiera puedo describirlo! .- Suguru se rascó la cabeza, miró la habitación, ahí, sobre la mesita estaba una nota, enseguida reconoció la elegante caligrafía.  
  
"Suguru:  
  
Lamento no poder quedarme por más tiempo, necesito ir a la compañía, hay trabajo pendiente, no te preocupes de nada, está todo pagado.  
  
Quiero decirte que me gustó mucho lo que hicimos, espero que no estés arrepentido, porque para mí fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, te amo...   
  
Atte:   
  
Thoma Seguchi  
  
Pd: no te olvides de la junta que tenemos a las 12:00 espero que no faltes."  
  
  
  
El corazón de Suguru brincó de felicidad, Thoma no estaba arrepentido y le había gustado lo que pasó! Incluso.... en la nota le decía que lo amaba... aaaahhh! Eso era la mejor noticia que había recibido en toda su vida!!!.  
  
Con los ánimos renovados se levantó de la cama, sintiendo la molestia en su trasero pero dándole muy poca importancia, - noc, noc- escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, se acomodó una bata que encontró por allí y fue rápidamente a abrir.  
  
-buenos días señor, servicio a la habitación....  
  
-p...pero yo no....  
  
-el señor Seguchi lo hizo, dejándonos especificada la hora exacta para subirle el desayuno.... buen provecho señor. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
-Gracias.........- Suguru observó como el hombre dejaba la charola en la mesita, y luego se retiraba del lugar, se acercó al enorme paquete y con curiosidad lo observó... ¿acaso Thoma creía que tenía estómago de elefante? El desayuno era demasiado, no tenía tanta intención de comerse todo, nunca le cabría.... claro a pesar de estarse muriéndose de hambre   
  
*********  
  
Shuichi despertó por el molesto ruido del teléfono, estiró una mano fuera de las cobijas para intentar coger la bocina..  
  
-mo....shi....moshi....  
  
-Shuichi!!!!! Que demonios haces ahí??????? Si no estás en la oficina en máximo 20 minutos, yo y mi pequeña vamos por ti, y créeme no te va a gustar.....- Shuichi escuchó al otro lado de la línea como el seguro de un arma era desactivado.  
  
-K'san, voy para alla, solo espéreme...  
  
-Muy bien..... tenemos que preparar el tema para Seguchi, sino, no sé lo que el muy maldito nos haría....  
  
K cortó la comunicación y Shuichi se dispuso a vestirse, llamó a Ryuichi un par de veces pero lo único que encontró fue a Kumagorô en el sofá con una notita en su mano. "llévame a NG" era todo lo que decía el papelito.  
  
Shuichi después de darse una ducha, vestirse y arreglar su cabello se encaminó con Kumagorô a la compañía, después de todo una de las ventajas del departamento de Ryuichi era que estaba muy cerca de NG, incluso se podía llegar caminando. Normalmente él iba junto con Ryuichi todos los días, en especial les gustaba pasar por un parque donde compraban casi a diario unos parquecitos y unas malteadas para comenzar el día con energía.   
  
Ahora, no tenía nada de hambre, sin embargo sentía una energía desbordante por la increíble cantidad de dulces y helados que había comido junto con Sakuma en ese extraño lugar. Ahora solo tenía una pregunta en la cabeza: ¿cómo era posible que Ryuichi se tragara todo eso y estar tan en buena forma? No podía explicárselo, debería ser tante energía que gastaba en esos paseos nocturnos que sabía le encantaba dar con Seguchi por la cidad.....  
  
Prácticamente llegó brincando a NG, y fue por su descuido que chocó de frente con la persona que menos quería ver en este mundo.  
  
-Yuki......- el escritor no se había ni inmutado con el choque pero Shuichi lo miraba desde el piso.  
  
-Shu..chan.....- Yuki aún recordaba perfectamente lo que pasaba entre Shuichi y Ryuichi, pero no podía pasar por alto lo que sentía por ese pequeño, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Shuichi miró la mano unos segundos y luego decidió pararse por su cuenta.   
  
-Yuki.... lo siento no me fije por donde iba.- Shuichi recordaba todos lo momentos con el escritor, desde que comenzaron su relación, las miradas frías, los insultos, los reproches por su forma de ser, eso opacaba los pocos momentos en que Yuki era cariñoso.- ahora con tu permiso.....-Shuichi se sacudió un poco el polvo de la caía y reanudó su marcha hasta la entrada del edificio.  
  
Yuki no reaccionaba, era como si estuviera pegado al piso, forzó a su cerebro a responder e intentó dar un paso hacia...  
  
-Shuichi!!!.- Sakuma se abrazó a shu tan pronto como había cruzado la puerta, Yuki permaneció ahí viendo como su pequeño era "cateado" por el cantante en busca de su conejo rosa.- donde esta? Acaso no lo trajiste? Que no te dio el recado?   
  
-Ryu..... aquí.... aquí esta.......- Shuichi sacó el conejo de su mochila   
  
-Kumago.......- la mirada de Ryuichi cambió rápidamente al ver a Yuki parado muy cerca de ellos.- y tu? Que me miras? Si quieres babear que sea más lejos, me das asco...- Ryuichi miro de arriba a abajo a Yuki con una expresión de repulsión en su rostro  
  
-Por un Imbécil lame botas como tu? No lo creo, ahora.... vete, estoy hablando con Mi Shuichi..- Shindo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.... ¿sería posible que?   
  
-Que idiota eres, él no es de tu propiedad, nunca lo fue, creíste que con solo decirle una vez al año "te amo Shuichi" y ser complaciente en la cama lo podrías retener? Por favor!   
  
-Mira imbécil, que acaso no tienes que ir a arrastrarte a la oficina de Seguchi como la puta que eres?  
  
-Si yo soy una puta , dime que eres tu? Que no eres tu él que.......  
  
-BASTA! .- Thoma acababa de llegar, se veía realmente furioso, sus ojos resplandecían, tenía los puños apretados y se acercaba con la actitud más intimidante que nunca le habían visto.- TU! .- gritó hacía Ryuichi.- ve a tu oficina! . Shindo kun, creo que usted tiene cosas que hacer, y tu Eiri, tienes un día de retraso en tu trabajo! Vete a trabajar por favor! No hay nada que hacer aquí! Vamos!   
  
Yuki iba a responderle, pero una mirada del presidente lo hizo detenerse, era obvio que Seguchi no estaba enfadado con él, pero era aún más que estaba intentando despejar su mente antes de poner a alguien a trapear los pisos con la lengua.  
  
No se habló más, cada quien tomó diferentes direcciones, incluyendo los demás empleados que se habían reunido al escuchar los gritos, era algo muy nuevo escuchar a Sakuma sama gritar  
  
Thoma como alma que lleva el diablo entró a la oficina de Ryuichi, éste muy cínicamente estaba tomándose un jugo sentado en un sillón inflable.  
  
-que paso?  
  
-Con que?  
  
-Vamos no me vas a salir con esa estupidez, porque peleaban?  
  
-Por Shindo, porque más? Además, ese sujeto no me cae nada bien, no sé porque lo tienes aquí,   
  
-Eso no importa, no quiero que pase de nuevo, y mucho menos con las dos personas que mas quiero en la vida....- Thoma se arrodilló ante Ryuichi y tomó su mano.- tu sabes que siempre te he....  
  
-Por favor! .- Ryuichi safó su mano de la de Thoma.- si eso fuera cierto no te hubieras casado con la hermana de ese bastardo. Además creí que eso era cosa del pasado, no quiero hablar de eso. Ahora si no te importa..... Quero estar solo, necesito escribir nuevas canciones, no quiero cantar las de ese....... ahhhhhhhhhhhh vete por favor.  
  
-Muy bien, te veré a la hora de comer, paso por ti aquí, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.  
  
*****  
  
Thoma salió, su oficina no quedaba a más de 30 pasos, al entrar a ella se acomodó frente a su escritorio, necesitaba trabajar, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba...  
  
-pero que diablos........?????? .- su pie chocó con algo muy suave, se agachó para ver que era.- un conejo?.- con su mano alcanzó al pequeño animal de felpa, junto a él había una bolsa.   
  
Para que te alegres un poco el día.......   
  
Ryu-chan.  
  
Pd: se parecen!! Nanoda!  
  
Thoma leyó la nota que estaba pegada en la bolsa, la abrió, estaba repleta de dulces, desde pequeños chocolates hasta enormes barras de caramelo. Miró el conejo, pequeño, blanco, de enormes ojos verde azules, en su pelaje un ligero tono dorado....- nos parecemos? U!! Ryuichi.......... estás tocando fondo.....- Thoma abrió una de las paletas y la metió a su boca, necesitaba aclarar su mente, se recostó en su silla el sabor le inundaba la boca poniéndolo de buen humor.  
  
-Suguru.....- no supo porque pero ese nombre se le escapó de los labios, fue involuntario, se tensó un poco al recordar lo que había pasado en la noche, lo que había sentido al despertar después de hacer el amor con su propio primo.....- soy un maldito bastardo pedófilo......- Thoma sonrió, para ser honestos había disfrutado mucho del cuerpo virgen de su primo, había amado cada mirada del chico, su timidez, su curiosidad, todo! Recordaba perfectamente la excitación al verlo desnudo, el contacto con su piel, además, ese muchacho tenía algo que lo volvía loco.... nah! Al diablo con el parentesco!   
  
Se levantó de su silla y se acostó en uno de los amplios sofás que adornaban la oficina, estaba cansado, quería dormir casi no lo había hecho, después de terminar con Suguru se había quedado despierto meditando sobre lo que acababa de hacer, y todo para llegar a una conclusión: le había gustado demasiado estar con él.  
  
Sintió un molesto dolor en su espalda, estaba agotado, dio una vuelta en el sillón, sus ojos pesaban y amenazaban con cerrarse, solo había alguien -además de Suguru- que lo podía dejar en ese estado, Sakuma Ryuichi.  
  
***  
  
Ryuichi estaba aún en el sillón inflable, tenía un jugo helado en la cabeza, no quería pensar, necesitaba averiguar que era lo que realmente sentía por Shuichi.... amor? Cariño?   
  
No él lo sabía no era nada de eso, solo era como su hermano menor, quería protegerlo de todo, incluso del mismo Thoma si fuera necesario, pero...... desafortunadamente sabía que el pequeño estaba enamorado.  
  
Encendió un cigarrillo, el humo era un magnifico agente para calmar sus nervios, no sabía por que estaba fumando, de hecho él nunca lo había hecho hasta hacía unas pocas semanas, ja!! no estaba acostumbrado a tener una pareja fija, dos veces lo había intentado y en ellas había fallado. La más corta con Thoma y la otra.........  
  
Aspiró... odiaba cuando esos recuerdos le llegaban a la mente.  
  
FLASH BACK!  
  
Los calentadores en sus pis amortiguaban sus pasos en la fina duela del piso, el frío le recorría cada célula de la piel, quería sentir esos brazos cálidos protegerle, vio la luz de la chimenea al final del pasillo caminó hasta ella, ahí en la alfombra, sentado frente al fuego la persona que había estado buscando.  
  
-Yiam?? .- unos ojos fieros lo centraron, la mirada se tornaba del mismo calor de las llamas, pero muy diferente a su mirada sus labios le sonreían abiertamente.  
  
-Ryuichi..... que haces despierto?   
  
-Tenía frío, tus brazos no estaban para darme calor, vine a buscarlos.- el chico sentado en la alfombra sonrió aún más, abrió sus brazos para que Ryuichi se acercara, así lo hizo este, acomodándose entre sus piernas.- en que piensas? Porque estás aquí?  
  
-En ti, en nosotros, nuestra relación......  
  
-Yo te amo..... pero no sé lo que tu pienses de mí.  
  
-Sabes? Hasta hace pocos días aún no lo sabía, pero..... ahora.....- Ryuichi giró su cabeza para encontrarse de frente con los ojos que ahora eran fuego de frente.- Ryuichi.... hasta hace unos días yo me había sentido confuso, sin embargo ahora creo que te amo.  
  
-si claro..... como no.......... - Ryuichi apretó a su conejito entre sus brazos, de pronto había sentido como sus piel anhelaba aún el calor de Yiam cerró sus ojos......... nunca podría olvidarlo.  
  
Aún recordaba al chico alto de la universidad, fuerte, capitán del equipo de natación, Ryuichi nunca había sido un muy buen estudiante, de hecho muy rara vez entraba a clases, y era solo cuando necesitaba un lugar seguro para dormir, de otra forma se quedaba en los alrededores de la escuela, muchos le temían a pesar de ser delgado y bajo de estatura, decían que el chico de mirada fiera era peligroso, además que según los "mitos" con una sola mirada podías quedar enamorado, Sin embargo si él era acosado por todos, y tenía la mirada fiera, nunca se compararía con el chico poseedor de un cabello rojo electrizante, la piel más blanca que había visto nunca y unos ojos azules que eran notables a 7 cuadras, su nombre? Yiam Hofswer  
  
Este chico era Ruso japonés, la envidia de muchos y el suspiro de todo quien lo viera, pero a Ryuichi no le hacía ni cosquillas, tal vez él no era alto, mucho menos demasiado atlético, pero sus ojos y su presencia rivalizaban con la del chico pelirrojo, nunca habían cruzado palabra, hasta ese día.  
  
Ryuichi caminaba entre la bola de tontas que le seguían como hipnotizadas, bastante gente se le acercaba con flores o chocolates, y la escuela tenía una ridícula decoración con corazones en todos lados.- maldito san Valentín! .- Ryuichi evitaba a todos, se le había hecho tarde y tenía que llegar a su primera clase, los exámenes comenzaban ese día!  
  
Milagrosamente se safó de todos y corrió con la esperanza de que su examen no hubiera comenzado.  
  
-llegando tarde otra vez? Ryuichi kun? .- Thoma lo miraba desde su asiento, él era el único que lo miraba como una persona normal y no como si tuviera colgado un letrero que decía: " tómame aquí mismo".  
  
-Un poco, y el maestro?  
  
-Aquí viene.......  
  
Después de varias horas en la escuela y de su examen del día, Ryuichi ya traía cargando una enorme bolsa con varios objetos, desde pequeñas cartas hasta peluches de considerable tamaño y podría jurar que una muestra de todos los chocolates existentes. Había tenido que escapar muchas veces de todas las personas que lo acosaban.  
  
Divisó un pequeño claro entre los árboles de la escuela, tenía que descansar, con algo de pesar se dirigió hasta allí y se acomodó poniendo algunos peluches de almohada, se cubrió de la vista de los que pasaran poniendo algunas ramas.... listo! Ahora tenía un lugar tranquilo para respirar.  
  
-Si te quedas ahí, no recibirás ni la mitad de los regalos........- una voz sorprendió a Ryuichi, y tuvo que incorporarse rápidamente.  
  
-Que es lo que quieres?   
  
-Hola, mi nombre es Yiam Hofswer, y no te molestes sé quien eres.....- le extendió una mano como saludo que Ryuichi no tomó.  
  
-Repito, que es lo que quieres?  
  
-Esta bien! Ya entendí, vine a darte esto.- de la nada sacó una cajita diminuta, blanca en forma de un pequeño conejo y se la entregó a Ryuichi.  
  
-Gracias supongo.......- Ryuichi tomó la caja y la aventó a la bolsa junto con todas las demás.  
  
-De nada.- el chico seguía ahí parado, normalmente todos le daban el regalo y se marchaban.  
  
-Si?..... Ahora que quieres?  
  
-También vine a darte esto.- el chico se acercó a los labios de Ryuichi tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de meter las manos cuando ya sentía una lengua tratando de entrar en su boca. Estaba en demasiada desventaja puesto que aún descansaba sobre la hierba, El beso era fuerte, dominante, pronto Yiam abrazó a Ryuichi mientras el beso le inundaba de una sensación extraña, solo se separaron cuando tuvieron necesidad de respirar..- bueno, creo que ya te di mis regalos, gracias por recibirlos.- el chico con una sonrisa de triunfo se fue, dejando a un Ryuichi un poco pasmado por el beso, con dificultad se levantó mirando hacia donde se había ido el chico, sin querer se llevó una mano a los labios aún podía sentir su calor, era extraño, nunca había recibido un beso de esa forma, tan... excitante? No sabía... había sido demasiado extraña la forma en como todo pasó.   
  
-Ryuichi kun!.- Thoma se acercaba con su eterna sonrisa por el lado contario de donde se había ido Yiam.  
  
-Thoma! Que???  
  
-Espero que no se te haya olvidado que hoy tenemos ensayos!.- Thoma se sentó con él en la hierba y abrió un libro enorme de manejo y control de empresas  
  
-Para que diablos lees eso???????  
  
-Algún día, yo seré el propietario de una de las empresas con mayores ganancias de todo Japón.   
  
-Desde entonces ya tenías definidos tus sueños verdad Thoma? .- Ryuichi se dirigió otra vez a su refrigerador, sacó un jugo helado, con una sonrisa se recostó en el sofá, era increíble la forma de ser de Yiam.  
  
Ryuichi entró en su habitación, después de clases y el ensayo la enorme bolsa estaba al doble, uno por uno comenzó a sacar todo, los peluches los que no le gustaban los vendía a una tienda de regalos cerca de su casa, las flores y los chocolates los regalaba al primer niño que se encontrara excepto los muy elegantes y bien forrados que iban también por un excelente precio a la tienda de regalos, lo que si leía eran todas las cartas y notas que le entregaban, era divertido, bastante originales para su gusto, ya había terminado cuando notó una caja muy pequeña en un instante reconoció que era la que le había dado ese loco de Yiam, la abrió y encontró un papel, casi se cae de su cama cuando descubrió lo que era, ahí escrito con buena caligrafía estaba nada más y nada menos que el teléfono del susodicho.... sudó una enorme gota! ¡ese chico realmente estaba loco! Regalar su propio teléfono!   
  
Marcó el número, era bastante divertido seguirle el juego.  
  
-halo?  
  
-Habla Ryuichi....  
  
-Hola! Sabía que llamarías! Así que te gustó mi beso no es así?  
  
-Yo nunca...  
  
-Vamos! Si marcaste es por algo.... además, no te apures... también me gustas mucho....  
  
Ryuichi abrazó a Kumagorô después dio un muy fuerte respiro, con algo de pesar se levantó del sofá, necesitaba aire fresco. Ya no quería seguir recordando.  
  
****  
  
Yuki estaba harto en su pequeña oficina, había tenido TAN cerca de su pequeño Shu chan.... pero siempre tenía que llegar ese inútil de Sakuma Ryuichi... un poco desesperadotomó su café tenía que encopntrar la forma de toparse "accidentalmente" a Shuichi..... había notado su mirada cuando le dijo que aún era suyo, estaba seguro de que tenía esperanzas de reconciliación, no importaba lo que tuviera ahora con ese cantante estúpido, lo tendría de vuelta y MUY pronto, claro! Eso si actuaba rápido para conseguirlo.  
  
-Shuichi.... muy pronto.- Yuki aún estaba deseoso de tener a ese chico hiperactivo en sus brazos, no sabía el porque, pero esperaba que Shuichi no hubiera olvidado los momentos que pasaron juntos.  
  
De su escritorio tomó unas cuantas hojas, las letras de una nueva canción, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer canciones, de hecho no sabía para que se tomaba la molestia, Shuichi solo cantaría las canciones que él mismo escribiera y el otro loco nunca pronunciaría ni media palabra de sus letras, pero todo lo hacía por su Shuichi.......  
  
-ya veras tonto del conejo rosa, recuperaré lo que es mío!   
  
****  
  
Shuichi estaba con la cabeza dando vueltas, lo que había pasado entre Yuki..... y Ryuichi.... que diablos!  
  
-Well let's start! .- K preparaba una granada de mano, con un movimiento ágil le quitó el seguro y se lo colocó en la cabeza a Shuichi, este lo tomó y sin darle mucha importancia aventó el objeto causando un hoyo enorme en la pared.  
  
-K san, creo que algo está muy mal con Shindo.....- Suguru acaba de llegar y presenciaba la escena con algo de confusión en su mente   
  
-MALDITA SEA! Shuichi CON UN DEMONIO REACCIONA! NECESITAMOS QUE TE EQUILIBRES PARA ENSAYAR Y PRESENTAR LAS PROPUESTAS PARA SEGU.....  
  
- Hiro..... porque estas gritándome? .- Shuichi lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más extraña en este universo.- terminé los ensayos escritos ayer en mi casa, y las propuestas están en mi mochila, no se preocupen.......  
  
Shuichi salió del estudio donde estaban para vagar por la compañía, no quería dar más explicaciones, mucho menos ahora que su cabeza era todo un lío, estaba confundido se había sentido bien cuando Yuki lo proclamó suyo, pero se había sentido aún mejor cuando Ryuichi lo defendió.... debía aclarar las cosas, pero el problema ahora era..¿debería hablar con Yuki?   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
hola!  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑIS AIKO CHAN!!!!! NANO DA!  
  
gracias por leer mi fic, el cap 14 es mi regalo de cumpleaños para tí, ( de mi pa ti)  
  
para todas las chicas lindas que me dejaron reviews millones de gracias!   
  
ok aqui va para todas ellas:  
  
NAT CHAN 07: gracias por tus comentarios! y por decir que parece telenovela! no te preocupes! si van a reconciliarse! y ademas! ¿como le hiciste para leer todo en un solo día??? ni yo hago eso!   
  
ARASHI: jajajajaja llegaste tarde solo por mi fic! que linda! pero recuerda niña que tienes que llegar temprano a la escuela! gracias por leer el fic  
  
HINOTO: solo sufriras como por 3 o 4 cap más!  
  
VELIA TEEME! : no castres a MI thoma  
  
JAKITO YUI ISHIDA: gracias por tus comentarios! pero no entendí que quisiste decir con eso de Mika y noriko @_@!  
  
L MAI: no te preocupes garantizo felicidad paralos protagonistas, pero no para los demás personajes  
  
CHIBINEKOSHUUSAM: gracias por leer y entender el fic, estoy tratando de acualixar más pronto pero luego la inspiració no viene! bua!!! como sea estoy pensando en cerrar el club, por eso lo tratamos despues ok????  
  
TOMOE: siiiii aqui viene yuki con artillería pesada! pero la parejita de shh cvon ryuichi durara un poquitin más! oye te gusta FF8???? Loire??? sera posible?  
  
LORETO VEGETA: MILES DE GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS! ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYANDO ESTO! ME GUSTÓ MUCHO COMO ME ALABASTE, Y CREEME NO SOY UNA MALA PERSONA PERO ME GUSTA MANTENER A TOD@S EN SUSPENSO! DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR TU REVIEWS! Y NO TE DECEPCIONES ESTA TERMINARÁ BIEN PAR YUKI Y SHUICHI!. 


	15. complication agravation it's getting to ...

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo:   
  
_________________________________________  
  
-Yuki? .- Shuichi se adentró en la oficina de Yuki. no tocó, se adentró, como si aún fueran pareja, el rubio casi se cae de su asiento al escuchar el cambio tan drástico de su nombre al ser pronunciado por esos labios.  
  
-Shu... Shuichi?  
  
-Yuki, necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-Entonces habla.- Yuki le sonrio al pensamiento en que debía usar toda su fuerza de voluntad y todo su autocontrol para no tirar a Shuichi al piso y amarlo hasta que quedara rendido en sus brazos después de todo Thoma no vendría a interrumpirlos.. bien podría raptarlo pero... no pasaría desapercibido con un bulto encima   
  
-No aquí, Yuki, vamos a otra parte por favor .- Shuichi salió de la oficina, había reunido todo su valor para entrar en ella, no quería nada más con Yuki, no quería volver a donde todo era burla .. pero.. debía aclarar todas su dudas....  
  
-Bien, vamos....- salieron con pasos lentos, Shuichi estaba consciente de que si se topaban a Seguchi o a Ryuichi se complicarían las cosas, así que guió a Yuki fuera de la compañía, hsta un pequeño bar del otro lado de la acera..  
  
Llegando se sentó, en una mesa apartada, casi invisible desde la entrada pero ellos si podían ver, por si acaso entraba alguien.  
  
Por otro lado Yuki no perdió un solo instante los movimientos de su Shuichi...... el caminar ligero, los movimientos de cadera que hacía.. en otro tiempo sin ningún pudor le hubiera palmeado el trasero, pero ahora debía contenerse.  
  
-Yuki......- la voz de Shuichi frente a él al llegar al bar le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Que pasa?  
  
-Es lo que yo te pregunto, creí que habías sido tu el que no quería saber nada de mi, bien, entonces, yo me aparté de tu lado, y hoy llegas diciendo que aún soy de tu propiedad.... ahora .... quiero saber, que es lo que pasa..  
  
-Pasa que quiero que regreses conmigo, Shuichi, estoy seguro que todo se va a arreglar, y además, descubrí que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin ti...-Yuki alargó una mano para tocar a Shuichi, pero el muchacho hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
-Estoy viviendo con alguien más sabes? Con Sakuma Ryuichi..... con él...  
  
-Lo sé... también sé que aún me amas..... hoy lo vi en tus ojos esta mañana, a ahora también puedo verlo, Shuichi.... no te niegues.. regresa a mi departamento.. por favor..  
  
-El hecho de que te ame, y el hecho de que quiera estar contigo son dos cosas muy diferentes.. créeme, pero también hay algo que me tiene confundido y es que......- Shuichi no pudo continuar hablando, sintió como Yuki lo jalaba, enseguida su mente reaccionó a lo que pasaría, intentó separarse, pero estaba en desventaja de fuerza, el rubio posó sus labios en los de Shuichi, y le tomó por ambas mejillas para evitar que Shuichi se separara de él. El chico opuso un poco de resistencia pero al final dejó de hacerlo, sin embargo, no correspondió el beso... se separaron lentamente Yuki acarició la mejilla de Shuichi.  
  
-Mi Shuichi regre...  
  
-Gracias... Yuki... eso me hacía falta.... sabes? cuando entre a tu oficina estaba confundido si te amaba a ti o a Sakuma, y todo indicaba a ti, todo, desde el como me ponía al verte hasta como lo hacía al recordarte, pero sabes algo Yuki? creo que será mejor quedarme con Sakuma, él por lo menos, nunca me basaría a la fuerza.. y si me obligaste a un simple beso..... Yuki.... no quiero pensar a lo que me vas a obligar después...- Shuichi se paró de la mesa, y comenzó a caminar, Yuki al ver que se iba se sintió frustrado, no quería que esto terminara así... le tomó por el brazo para girarlo nuevamente.  
  
-Sabes cuantas parejas ha tenido? No? bien, pues ni el mismo las recuerda, se aburre de todos, les rompe el corazón, muchos se han suicidado, y muchas parejas han sido rotas por sus encantos, tal como nos pasó a nosotros, es más, sabes que es lo peor del caso? No siente remordimiento, solo sonrie y da la vuelta para la aproxima victima.... Shuichi, se va a aburrir de ti, y si creo conocerlo, eso será muy pronto.. Shuichi..  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.... Yuki por favor….  
  
-De que te ríes, lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad....  
  
-De que cuando comencé a salir contigo, todos me dijeron lo mismo que me dices ahora, con la única diferencia de que a Ryuichi por lo menos le han durado una semana, o si no, mínimo recuerda el nombre.... cosas que tu no.. o si Yuki?.- Shuichi se deshizo del agarre y caminó decidido hasta la salida, se paró y volteo a ver al rubio que se había quedado estático y con la cabeza agachada... sintió como se le rompía el corazón, pero, estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, la verdad era que amaba demasiado a Yuki, y si no le hubiera besado de seguro se hubiera ido con él.. su Yuki... negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar....  
  
*******  
  
Suguru entro con pasos lentos a la oficina de su primo, quería verlo, y si tenía un poco de suerte, tal vez besarlo, era aún temprano para la junta que tenían, y no lo había visto desde anoche cuando habían hecho el amor... al mirar pensó que la oficina estaba vacía, no se veía a nadie, entró con más confianza al enorme cuarto, y descubrió que en uno de los largos sillones, Thoma Seguchi estaba tendido cual largo era...   
  
Se fijó en sus facciones al acercarse... nunca lo había visto dormir, de hecho había tenido más contacto en las últimas semanas con él que en todo un año... se acercó sin hacer ruido al sofá y con mucho cuidado se arrodilló frente a él..   
  
Repasó las facciones de su primo, delicadas, en extremo delicadas, de hecho si no fuera porque ahora estaban cerrados sus ojos, se le sumaría a ese encanto casi femenino un par de grandes ojos verde azules que lo hacían verse sumamente inocente, miró sus labios, semi abiertos... dejando escapar su respiración, Suguru recordó el sabor que tenían....   
  
Con una mano retiró unos mechones dorados de la frente de su primo, se veia tan relajado, razón por la cual no lo había despertado, su mano bajó instintivamente a sus labios y los recorrió con la punta de sus dedos, eran increíblemente suaves, acercó su rostro para besarlo, quería probarlos otra vez, sabía que Thoma no se enojaría ahora...  
  
-Ryuichi....Ryu... - Thoma murmuró ese nombre en sueños, y Suguru se paró en seco al escucharlo, no era posible.. acaso Thoma amaba a ese tipo?   
  
-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ??.- Suguru se retiró unos pasos espantado al oír la voz grave que le hablaba, miró en dirección a donde provenía el sonido y reconoció a Sakuma Ryuichi acercándose con el seño fruncido, sumamente molesto, con pasos rápidos llegó hasta el sofá y se paró justo entre él y Thoma...   
  
-Sakuma... san... yo..  
  
-Deja a mi Thoma en paz oíste? No está para jugar con mocosos, no quiero volver a verte cerca de él entendiste?  
  
-Él y yo....  
  
-Entiendo... crees que por una noche él siente "Algo" por ti?? No me hagas reír... escucha, no estoy de buenas, y si no quieres tener problemas más te valdría alejarte.... crees que él te preferiría a ti.. Un mocoso tonto sobre mi? - Suguru no supo porque pero instintivamente retrocedió y salió de la oficina, quería llorar, lo que le dijo Ryuichi sería verdad? que no se hiciera ilusiones por una noche?? Sería cierto? Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, debía contener las lágrimas, de otra manera no podría justificarlas ante cualquiera que le preguntase...   
  
Por otro lado Ryuichi se quedó en silencio en la oficina, había venido a hablar con Thoma, eso siempre le consolaba, sin embargó había sentido fuego en las venas al ver a ese chico acercándose a Thoma.... estaba muy consciente de que Thoma no le pertenecía, de hecho, hace muchos años que habían empezado esa relación, la pregunta era. ¿cuándo la habían terminado?   
  
Recordaba cuando se casó Thoma con Mika, al enterarse del matrimonio de Seguchi se había sentido tan mal.... tuvo que salir casi huyendo de Japón, sin embargo recordaba como no se dejó vencer por los celos y la envidia, había aguantado, había tenido el coraje suficiente para presentarse en la ceremonia y hacerla de padrino... al menos siempre tuvo la satisfacción de que Thoma no amaba a esa mujer, solo era un trato por conveniencia.  
  
Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar como Mika le sonreía con sinceridad el día de la boda, y en cambio el le devolvía una sonrisa que decía "estúpida... piensas que puedes tener algo mío?" ese día Thoma le había pedido perdón, justo antes de que él saliera de la capilla rumbo al aeropuerto, a toma el primer vuelo a donde fuera, quería alejarse para poder perdonar a Thoma...   
  
- y para olvidar mi estúpido pasado....  
  
___________________________  
  
hola!!!: esto va bien no creen??? Err como sea , mil disculpas por actualizar ten esporádicamente... pero creo que no soy demasiado buena escribiendo..... como que algo le faltan a mis historias.....   
  
bueno, quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review!!!   
  
Relley-chan: que linda!! Gracias por decir que soy una de tus autoras favoritas, eso me sube mucho el animo!!! Que bueno que te gustó happy aniversary.. me divertí mucho haciendo esa historia.... y te recomiendo todas las otras que tengo....un kumagorou beam??! Mejor regálame un kumagorou y te juro que actualizo de capitulo por día!!!  
  
Dark-Cold-Gaby: jejeje Mika debe sufrir.......y MUCHO!!!! Como se atreve a estar casada con mi amado????? Eso nunca, nunca se lo voy a perdonar! Y... Shuichi de Yuki.... hummmp lo voy a pensar   
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: A QUIEN LE DICES BAKA??? Err... cof cof.. como sea.... tierno??? Jamás! Yuki .. yo creo que va a sufrir un poquito…  
  
Aiko chan: que bueno que te gustó el cap, fue mi regalito, me esperé hasta el viernes para subirlo y que lo vieras.... gracias por tenerme como una de tus autoras favoritas...  
  
Amaly Malfoy: hola!!!! Miles de gracias por leer otro de mis fics, en especial ese que le tengo mucho cariño porque involucro a uno de mis personajes preferidos (Seifer) con Hp que en verdad me encaqnta. No el mocoso de lentes, pero si Severus y Lucius, y Draco que es mi adoración... no sabes lo que me gustó tu review.. fue muy lindo de tu parte... pero recuerda que debes tener cuidado al manejar... pd: acabo de actualizar my own blood 


	16. if chicken little tell you that the sky ...

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: Something is wrong with the world today……  
  
_________________________________________  
  
una hora después....  
  
Ryuichi estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente del sillón donde dormía Thoma, no se había despegado ni un minuto de él, solo lo observaba dormir, le gustaba hacerlo, era el único momento en donde él veía a Thoma vulnerable, cuando esos ojitos verde azules estaban cerrados.  
  
Lentamente Ryuichi observó como Thoma se movía, estaba a punto de despertar, con pasos inaudibles se acercó hasta él y se sentó en el sofá donde dormía. Acarició su mejilla y quitó un rubio mechón... en seguida Thoma despertó, sonriéndole a Ryuichi..  
  
-hola dormilón..   
  
-hola lagartija... que estás haciendo?  
  
-Cuidando a mi ángel malévolo....- Thoma sonrió, le gustaba recibir las caricias de Ryuichi al despertar. se sentó en el sofá quedando casi a la misma altura que Ryuichi.  
  
-Que hora es?  
  
-Faltan exactamente 3 minutos para la junta que convocaste recuerdas? Así que será mejor que despiertes bien.... Thoma.. tan cansado te dejó el mocoso?.- Thoma casi se cae del sofá, como era posible que Ryuichi supiera algo de eso?.  
  
-Que?  
  
-No te hagas el inocente conmigo.... te conozco todo lo que haces... y lo que quieres hacer, así que dime, para quedarte dormido en la oficina tuviste que estar agotado, además conozco todos tus gestos, y sé que ese es el que tienes después de fornicar como conejo toda la noche.- Thoma soltó una pequeña risa, a Ryuichi a pesar de parecer tonto no se le escapaba nada...  
  
-Tienes razón me cansé, no tanto como contigo pero me cansé..... de hecho, te diré la verdad, me gustó mucho hacerlo con Suguru...  
  
-Maldito pedófilo.... Thoma, voy a ponerme celoso...  
  
- Y que me dices de ti y de Shindo san?  
  
-Yo nunca he hecho nada con Shindo san... nunca lo he tocado más allá, a pesar de que somos algo parecido a pareja, así que no tienes que reclamarme nada..además no sé que es lo que siento por él... sabes? Todo el día de hoy estuve recordando a Yiam.. - Thoma acarició las mejillas de Ryuichi y le besó en los labios tan profundo como pudo  
  
-Eso es para que te olvides de él...  
  
-Thom!!!! Yo realmente lo he...  
  
-hola puedo pasar??.- la voz de K los hizo separase al instante..  
  
-K!!!.- Ryuichi se abalanzó contra su exmanager, éste por supuesto lo evito y Ryuichi se estrelló contra la maceta del pasillo...  
  
-K es muy malo nano da..- Ryuichi canturreaba viendo estrellitas pasar por sus ojos.. y extrañamente siente Thomas le sonreían....- nano... saludos a todos!!!.- k lo miró con aburrimiento...  
  
-Seguchi... estoy reportándome para la inútil junta...  
  
-Me parece bien... ¿dónde están los miembros de tu banda?? Ya deberían de estar aquí... - Ryuichi sudó una gran gota al recordar que uno si había llegado temprano, casi como si los hubieran invocado aparecieron Hiroshi y Suguru. Thoma se fijó en que su primo parecía muy triste y le rehuía la mirada..- bien ahora solo falta Shindo san y Noriko.. .- la chica entró unos minutos después con enormes bolsas, al parecer había ido de compras... Sakano como siempre hecho un torbellino...  
  
-Ano. Seguchi san... nos podría decir de que tratará la junta??  
  
-Nop, tenemos que estar todos, son asuntos casi sin importancia... pero igual de interés general.....- Shuichi entró a la sala con algo de pesar en sus ojos, Thoma lo miró con muy pocap reocupación, todos iban a preguntar aa Shuichi que le pasa cuando Thoma reclamó silencio y comenzó a hablar.....  
  
-muy bien.... solo les pido que estén puntuales mañana en el aeropuerto, el vuelo sale a las 7:00 am. así que los espero, puntuales, las autos de la compañía pasarán a recogerlos, y estoy seguro que no habrá más problemas,   
  
-pero..... presidente…el vuelo estaba programado…  
  
-a las 4:00 pm.. o sé... pero el cambio fue de emergencia.. los técnicos no se quejaron, y eso que ellos llevan el trabajo más pesado, no creí que a ustedes les molestara.. - Thoma les dio una mirada que hubiera congelado a cualquiera...- bien parece que no, los demás detalles ya fueron discutidos con anterioridad, además, parece que ya estamos todos listos, Bad Luck ya terminó sus ensayos no es cierto?   
  
-S..si…. señor..  
  
-Perfecto… entonces.. ahora todos tienen el día libre, si alguien tiene una duda... favor de exteriorizarla.... más vale ahora...- un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.... al parecer Thoma no estaba de muy buen humor...- perfecto. Hasta mañana entonces...  
  
Thoma se levantó de su escritorio, pensaba que su primo se quedaría con él, pero en cambio el muchacho dio vuelta y fue el primero en salir.  
  
Thoma sudó una pequeña gotita..... al parecer algo andaba mal.  
  
*****  
  
Yuki estaba concentrado.... are increíble como cuando se sentía dominado por alguna emoción le salían las palabras como si estuviera dominado por la computadora...... solo las dejaba fluir, horas más tarde después de hacer algunas correcciones, él mismo se maravillaba de lo que había escrito en la pantalla de su computadora...   
  
Su ceño se frunció al recordar las palabras de Shuichi, no podía creer que su pequeño no aceptaba regresar con él.. hummm.. pero Shindo estaba muy equivocado si creía que se iba a rendir tan fácilmente , no!! el chico hiperactivo aún no conocía lo que era ser acosado por Yuki Eiri...  
  
Solo debía encontrar, una forma de que Shuichi se olvidara de todos los amargos momentos... - que por cierto eran bastantes- y recordar las cosas dulces. Eso sería lo más difícil, porque necesitaría de un plan bastante elaborado. pero lo más importante.... era tratar de pasar momentos juntos.... eso lo solucionaría bastante fácil... pero lo otro....  
  
Se acomodó mejor en el respaldo de su silla, no podría hacerlo con una canción, eso ya lo había hecho antes.. si le dedicaba un libro.... Shuichi talvez lo mataría. No le gradaría en nada que personas extrañas se enteraran de lo que fue su relación...   
  
Por otro lado tampoco contaba con el apoyo de Seguchi, el presidente jamás le ayudaría para regresar con Shindo, no era secreto para nadie que a Thoma no le gustaba su relación con Shuichi.. y había incluso intentado separarlos, así que con Thoma no podría contar esta vez.  
  
Con Mika... ella no haría nada que fuera en contra de los deseos de su esposo... ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando era más que evidente que su esposo la engañaba con ese tonto de Sakuma Ryuichi.. .- maldita sea!!! Que no se puede alejar ese estúpido de mi cabeza ni por un momento...... maldito sea él y su estúpido conejo!   
  
Miró la canción que había estado componiendo. No era demasiado romántica, pero consideraba que era bastante buena, le gustaba, aunque estaba casi seguro que ninguna de sus canciones serían interpretadas.. era una lástima, ya tenía por los menos cinco que, según él irían muy bien con la voz de Shuichi.. y para que negarlo? Incluso quedarían bien con la voz de ese tonto.... pero si se ponía a pensar que entre él y Seguchi harían de sus letras leyendas...  
  
*****  
  
Mika se encontraba en el café que más le gustaba, cerca de su casa, generalmente tranquilo y con un servicio y unos postres excelentes!   
  
Respiró profundo.... desde el día en que había encontrado la camisa se Ryuichi en su casa Thoma había estado muy frío con ella, de hecho, llegaba a la casa sólo para dormir, antes habían sido bastante distanciados, debido casi siempre a que ambos se mantenían muy ocupados, pero ahora sabía que a Thoma le pasaba algo más.  
  
Ayer, por ejemplo, no había regresado a dormir, quería creer que se encontraba con Ryuichi, y aunque eso la lastimaba bastante, era mejor que no saber ni con quien estaba..  
  
-creo que ya es hora de poner un alto.- dio un sorbo de su café, por supuesto que ella sabía- y a la perfección- que Thoma tenía algo con Ryuichi... sospechaba que desde antes de casarse, pero por más de tres años Thoma no se había acordado de esa persona, ni siquiera la había mencionado cuando estaba con ella. pero ahora, no hacía otra cosa que pasársela con él.  
  
El colmo de todo, fue hace dos días, cuando le dijo que no quería que los acompañara a Australia, a esa gira combinada de NG y BL.. no podía creerlo! Cuando salían fuera de la ciudad ella siempre asistía, pero ahora..¿por qué no habría querido su adorado marido que fuera con ellos?  
  
"Porque no quiere que estorbes"  
  
La respuesta le llegó a la mente, era verdad, esa era la única razón que Thoma tendría para dejarla, de seguro le encantaría recorrer las bahías y playas de Australia en compañía de Ryuichi, ¿quién no querría? Pasear junto al ídolo musical, junto a la leyenda de Japón.. junto al hombre que por mucho la rebasaba a ella en el corazón de su esposo..  
  
Dio otro sorbo a su café al recordar la fama que corría como secreto a voces entre todos los allegados a la banda, el hecho de que Sakuma había causado el rompimiento de cientos de parejas al conquistar a uno de los dos... y lo peor.. solo jugaba con la persona en cuestión, y luego la botaba como si se tratara de algo repugnante..eso era lo peor de todo.......  
  
Sonrió, eso era algo bastante curioso... ¿cómo era posible que Ryuichi nunca hubiera dejado a Thoma? Juraría que desde la universidad ellos eran pareja, y no porque los hubiera visto, sino por fracciones de conversaciones que por error había captado.. Pero entonces.. Había otra duda.. ¿Cómo era posible que Thoma permitiera que Ryuichi lo engañara tantas veces? Y de que forma!! Por lo menos ella le había contado al cantante más de 5 amantes en lo que llevaba de conocerlo! Vaya que su relación era bastante rara...  
  
Thoma era muy posesivo, con cualquier cosa, desde unos pañuelos hasta en gustos...- si algo le gustaba a Thoma Seguchi, no tenía porque gustarle a nadie más, solo él podía poner sus ojos en lo que le gustara. Nadie más debía admirarlo... solo para él.. ¿Pero porque con Ryuichi no pasaba eso? ¿Por qué??  
  
Escuchó un golpe contra el suelo, al mirar se fijó en su agenda, con cuidado se agachó a recogerla, se había abierto en la parte donde tenía todos sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela..Thoma incluso era posesivo con ella, todas las personas que había conocido y que consideraban sus amigos se sentían con intimidados con Thoma o completamente deslumbrados por el poder que éste tenía, era increíble como Thoma tenía muchas caras y facetas... y lo pero de todo era que había personas que conocían a su marido mil veces mejor que ella.  
  
Sin embargo, si quería remediar esa situación tendría que poner manos a la obra   
  
**********  
  
10 horas después....  
  
Thoma conducía bastante despacio, en realidad no tenía demasiada prisa en llegar a su casa, ya tenía todo preparado, desde su equipaje hasta su itinerario, dio vuelta en la calle, había sido un día bastante largo, el único buen momento en el día había sido la comida con Ryuichi... porque todo el día fueron llamadas, ajustar los últimos detalles, revisar diversas acciones de NG en el mercado. Todo un día bastante agotador...   
  
Estacionó el automóvil en el garaje de su casa, y bajó lentamente, estaba bastante hambriento, solo traía en el estómago el helado gigante que Ryuichi le hizo comer... entró a la casa, todo estaba en penumbras, sospechaba que su esposa no estaba en casa.. aunque eran... .- las 10:00!!!.- con razón tenía hambre! Dejó su portafolios sobre el sofá, y se dirigió directo a la cocina.  
  
-parece que voy a tener que cocinar...-Thoma buscaba algo en la nevera..  
  
-señor? Quiere que le prepare algo?.- Thoma se sobresaltó un poco, la señora que les ayudaba en casa acababa de prender la luz..   
  
-ah!! Si.... bueno… algo ligero par la cena. Lo que sea.. pero por favor, que sea rápido.. me estoy muriendo de hambre!!.- en ese momento el estómago de Thoma gruñó sonoramente..  
  
-claro señor, en un momento.. .- Thoma sonrió a la señora .- le avisaré cuando esté listo.  
  
Thoma alió de la cocina un poco más tranquilo, afortunadamente su cena estaría lista, subió las escaleras, una última checada de ultimo momento nunca estaba de más.  
  
Al entrar en su recamara descubrió que su esposa si estaba en casa...  
  
Parada junto a la venta con las cortinas abiertas mka miraba fijamente al cielo, la habitación estaba en penumbras y el prendió la luz.  
  
-buenas noches Mika, creí que no estabas en casa...  
  
-crees que soy como tú, que se larga sin avisar a cualquier parte? Yo acostumbro regresar a mi hogar, con MI marido.. .- a Thoma no le gustaba nada el tono que Mika estaba utilizando...  
  
-estás molesta por algo??.- Mika lo volteó a ver con aire amenazador.. como era posible que Thoma fuera tan cínico?  
  
-Crees que me gusta mucho que mi esposo pase noches enteras en compañía de su ex amante? Y que llegué a casa sin el más mínimo resentimiento?.- Thoma no estaba de muy buen humor como para estar soportando los reproches de Mika, se encontraba bajo bastante estrés por la gira, además si a eso se le sumaba que no habló con Suguru y que todas las cosas pendientes que tendría que dejar.. en definitiva no era el mejor momento para hablar de eso con Thoma Seguchi...- Thoma creo que hora de poner un alto, no me gusta nuestra....  
  
-Mira Mika.. en primer lugar, Ryuichi no es mi ex amante, es MI amante.. y si, me fascina pasar la noche con él. De hecho me gusta hacer eso desde la universidad, sabes? Tngo suficientes problemas como para que me estés molestando este día, tengo que partir hasta el otro lado del mundo mañana por la mañana. Así que decide, vas a seguir reprochando o vas a dejarme descansar para el viaje?.- Mika sintió como la furia llenaba cada una de sus venas, ¿cómo era posible que Thoma fuera tan cínico? Que le restregara sí de tranquilo que tenía un amante? Y peor! Encima de todo pedirle que no lo molestara porque el señor estaba cansado!!!  
  
-Creias que me iba a quedar tan tranquila? Y ese dichoso viaje!! Dime la razón por la que no quieres que vaya con ustedes a Australia!! De seguro es porque quieres estar a solas con tu amante no??.- Thoma ya es estaba hartando, no tenía la más mínima intención de seguir discutiendo, menos que el día de mañana sería muy importante!  
  
-Exacto..... no hay otra razón.. crees que me gustaría estar soportando escenas de celos por más de dos semanas? Realmente no es una opción atractiva..  
  
-Maldita sea toma! Tenme un poco de respeto!! Eres mi esposo! Se supone que debería guardarme fidelidad! Thoma me estás escuchando?.- Mika estaba fúrica, y su rabia aumentó cuando vió como Thoma la ignoraba por completo al tomar sus maletas y salir por la puerta de la alcoba   
  
Mika lo siguió escaleras abajo..  
  
-Thoma! Me escuchas? Se supone que..  
  
-Escúchame tú a mí, me casé contigo por arreglo, solo por eso... te dí mi apellido, tienes los lujos y comodidades que cualquier persona desearía.. nunca te he gritado, mucho menos te he tratado mal, pero, eso si.. y espero que te quede bien claro, yo jamás he estado enamorado, jamás te he amado, tu lo sabias desde antes de casarnos, y aún así quisiste contraer matrimonio no? así que ahora no veo la razón por la cual me reprochas, si yo quisiera en este momento podría deshacer el contrato matrimonial.... dime Mika. Que harias entonces? Olvidas que tenemos bienes separados? Olvidas que detrás de mi hay más de 50 abogados representándome y que incluso puedo retirar todas las propiedades de tu familia? Dime Mika.. te gustaría ser pobre? Te gustaría? .- Mika se quedó callada.... ¿divorsio? Jamás quizo llegar a tanto..- no te gustaría verdad? entonces será mejor que te quedes callada, ante todos tenemos la apariencia de la pareja perfecta.. será mejor que todos sigan creyéndolo no crees? a mi no me afectaría quedar nuevamente libre....- Thoma ignoró a su esposa que se había quedado tirada en las escaleras y se dirigió a la salida.  
  
Sin ninguna prisa, con el equipaje y los boletos en la mano al abrir la puerta volteó y con una sonrisa en los labios pronunció palabras de despedida...- te veré en dos semanas... " mi amor" .- y sin más salió. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo.  
  
De nuevo subió a su auto, se había quedado con hambre, sali´de la casa y se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía que sería muy bien recibido.  
  
_______  
  
notas de Reiko Noriko ® : hola!!!!! Gracias por la espera pero aqui está el otro cap. Sorry.. pero he estado atareada... acabamos de pasar a finales en basquetbol y realmente es algo de presión... y si a eso le sumamos mi horroroso promedio y que tengo más de 8 fics.... jejeje (pero no se preocupen porque este es el que actualizo más seguido!)  
  
les gustó la pelea entre la pareja perfecta????? Sé que estos caps no tienen mucha profundidad, y creo que muchos ya le están perdiendo el interés al fic... solo les pido un poco de paciencia..... les prometo que lo que viene les va a gustar.. más a las aficionadas del Yuki x Shuichi... (loreto vegeta... creo que te va a gustar.......)   
  
sorry... pero creo que este cap, tp es muy largo, pero lo subí más rápido... espero que el próximo sea más largo.... porque de otra forma voy a morir linchada...  
  
como sea! A responder reviews!!!::::::  
  
uru yuy: jejeje no le gusta perder... pero. como dicen.... siempre hay alguien mejor..... jejejejeje  
  
Relley chan..:: se ve más bonito de egoista no crees?? sorry.... pero como digo he estado muy ocupada, y creeme si ta ha sabido menos es que realmente tiene menos sentido... pero en los que siguen.... ahhhh yo sé queme van a adorar... yo soy mala???? y mejor consigue un pequeño tanque de oxigeno.... hasta ahora el fic va flojo y lento... solo espera a ver la tensión que queda al final de la historia jejejejej gracias por tener adicción... hay adicciones buenas... aqui está la escena que querías... no soy muy buena en las dicuciones hombre-mujer.... pero creo que te va a gustar..   
  
nat-chan 07 : sabes que en tuts preguntas diste en el clavo con el final del fic??? y creeme si el fic es una locura.. es porque soy una loca asecina y despiawdada jajajajajajaja y más muahahahaha!!! no vuelvo a ver ninja scroll ¬¬U!  
  
Aiko chan.- sipi gomen.. quedó corto.. al igual que este.... pero hice lo que pude.... y si thomita se quedó dormido es que estaba cansado..... y tiene un sueño muuuuuy profundo.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: sol lo que se merece por ser tan infeliz....  
  
Loreto W::: jejejeje creo que tb ya estás agarrando demasiado bien la onda del fic.... siempre me subes el animo y me haces sonrojar con tus comentarios... y creeme.. el final te va a encantar.. más ahra que sé que no quieres mucho a ryuichi... pero que le vamos a hacer?? él y thoma son mis personajes favoritos...  
  
jakito yui ishida:::: jejeje creo que tu tp quieres a mi ryu chan verdad??? jejejejee no me mates!!!! si no quien termina el fic??? ademáss thoma es tierno y muy dulce..... y tiene mucho amor para dar.... solo espero que no me quede este asunto del fic demasiado sádico o voy a morir acribillada de la forma dolorosa que se les ocurra...  
  
Amally Malfoy::: Gracias son las que te tengo que dar a ti por leer mis fics... y creeme si soy muuuy capaz...... jejejejeje creo que ya viste mi lado malo en el otro fic no????' pero teodore tenía que morir!!!! ahhhhh y tb actualizé el otro hoy... y no creo que yuki sufra por demasiado tiempo.... no sé... todo depende de como se comporte thoma..... 


	17. Even if

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo:   
  
_________________________________________  
  
El timbre sonó, el dueño del lugar se dirigió rápidamente a abrir... no esperaba ninguna visita, pero no tenía ninguna duda de quien se trataba, reconocería esa forma de llamar a la puerta en cualquier parte.  
  
y en seguida una mano le rodeó la cintura y fue atraído hasta sentir el contacto cálido de los labios de su visitante..  
  
-Thoma!!! Que gusto verte! Que..- no pudo continuar hablando porque los labios de Thoma se lo volvieron a impedir, esta vez, Ryuichi rodeó con sus brazos el cuellos de Thoma.  
  
-Ryuichi...  
  
- Espera.... - se separaron un poco, justo a tiempo ya que ambos escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban.   
  
- Seguchi san??? .- Thoma se separó un poco más de Ryuichi al escuchar la voz de uno de sus mejores cantantes. Ryuichi suspiró aliviado pero.. siendo sinceros.. siempre era bastante grato recibir la visita del presidente de la compañía... en especial cuando estaban solos.- Seguchi san!! .- Shuichi acababa de aparecer en el vestíbulo, y Ryuichi agradeció que no los hubiera visto.  
  
-Si, mucha.. podrías?...  
  
-Claro... lo de siempre?? .-   
  
-Buenas noches Shindo san... - Thoma se adentró en el departamento como si fuera de su propiedad.- Lo siento... pero creo que tendré que pasar la noche aquí, no tengo ganas de pasar la noche en un hotel..- Ryuichi no necesitó saber más, estaba seguro que a Thoma no se le había antojado pasar la noche con su esposa. -  
  
-Tienes hambre?.- la pregunta salió con la voz contorsionada del cantante de la risa al ver como Thoma veía un pollo asado que pasaban en la televisión, era algo digno de guardar en la memoria la expresión de cachorro al ver un enorme hueso..  
  
-Ryuichi.. Tráeme algo para comer... me estoy muriendo de hambre!!  
  
-Claro! Lo de siempre??  
  
-Thoma asintió sonriendo, Ryuichi sabía exactamente lo que quería.. y como lo quería...- bien, lo preparo en seguida, de hecho nosotros también ibamos a preparar algo de cenar.. esperen un momento.  
  
Shuichi observó como Ryuichi desaparecía en la cocina y como Thoma se ponía cómodo en el sofá más grande del apartamento, como tomaba el control de la televisión y buscaba lo que más le agradaba, todo esto como si fuera el dueño de la casa. Con algo de vergüenza se dirigió hasta el sofá de al lado y se sentó.  
  
-si hay algo que quiera ver, solo dígamelo, no hay nada en especial que me interese....- Thoma estaba solo cambiándole a los canales sin encontrar nada, con un poco de aburrimiento  
  
-No... no en realidad... Shuichi miraba la forma en que se movía... parecía que hubiera estado en ese lugar más veces de lo que podría imaginar lo vio recostandose en el sofá Escuchó las voces del televisor y se fijó que Thoma veía una película cómica....la risa de Seguchi no era como Shuichi pensaba, esta clara, libre de ese tono serio que siempre tenía, algunos minutos después Ryuichi salió de la cocina portando una gran charola con hot dogs y hamburguesas Shuichi lo miró extrañado..... ¿cómo era posible que pensara que comida de ese tipo le gustara a Seguchi? Por otro lado Thoma sonrió, en realidad esto era lo que en verdad se le había antojado, porque para las próximas dos semanas no iba a pasar ni un día en el que dejara de estar en cenas elegantes con diferentes personalidades. Lo que uno pasa siendo el presidente de Nittle Grasper..  
  
Shuichi se quedó un poco extrañado, pensaba que para Seguchi san Ryuichi prepararía algo más sofisticado, cualquier cosa menos comida chatarra.. y se quedó aún peor cuando vió como Thoma literalmente olvidaba todas las reglas del buen comer y engullía un hot dog..  
  
-diablos Ryuichi... realmente extrañaba esto.. tienes algún refresco?.  
  
-Eñng ehl cofgehadoghk......- Shuichi no entendió ni media palabra... pero al parecer el rubio si porque se levantó y se dirigió hasta el refrigerador y trajo con él todo un paquete de sodas. Y botellas   
  
-Quieres refresco o malteada?  
  
-Dame una refresco por favor... Shuichi... tu no vas a cenar??.- Thoma puso la charola en la mesa, tomo un plato que había traído Ryuichi y se sirvió una hamburguesa, Shuichi vio que literalmente devoraba casi se cae del sillón al ver ese espectáculo, parecía que el rubio había olvidado todos los buenos modales remplazándolos por los de un adolescente hambriento... .- te quedaron buenos...   
  
-Gracias.. - Ryuichi observaba comer a Thoma, tenía una vaga idea de que era lo que había pasado... no por nada llevaba más de 15 años conociéndolo..  
  
-Thoma no dejaba de sonreír, realmente este era el lugar donde quería estar, prefería miles de veces ese pequeño departamento con la compañía de Ryuichi a su casa con Mika molestando, lo único malo era que Shindo Shuichi se encontraba en ese lugar.  
  
La cena transcurrió lenta, de hecho fue lenta pero no burrida, Ryuichi casi se ahoga con una hamburguesa por estarse riendo de Thoma, que prácticamente no masticaba, solo deboraba, desde las salchichas hasta el helado que pidió al terminar de comer, de verdad que Shuichi estaba impresionado, jamás pensó ver a Thoma-porque ahora podía darse el lujo de llamaro así en ciertas ocaciones- diviertiendose de esa manera al comer.  
  
Al terminar Shuichi dio las buenas noches, hizo una reverencia y se despidió de los dos hombre mayores tenían que descansar para mañana levantarse temprano, sin embargo Shuichi respiró tranquilo, había estado preocupado por la salida de mañana, y, al menos con Seguchi ahí no tendría que preocuparse por levantarse temprano o algo por el estilo.. el presidente vigilaría que salieran a la hora. Pero.¿ que demonios hacía Seguchi con ellos? Que no se suponía que debería estar en su casa con su esposa? No entendía.... ,. Así que aún con confusión pero ya más tranquilo cerró la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
Thoma por otro lado ya se estaba cansando de la presencía de Shindo, pero apenas divisó que la alcoba se cerraba prácticamente se le lanzó encima a Ryuichi besándolo, el moreno no rechazó el contacto, al contrario, abrazó a Thoma  
  
-tienes muchas cosas que explicar... - ambos sonrieron con complicidad  
  
-no entiendo... tengo que explicar el querer ver a mi mejor amigo?  
  
-No finjas inocencia... pero esta bien, si no quieres decírmelo tendré que adivinar... veamos... ¿te peleaste con Mika?.- como respuesta obtuvo un pequeño beso en los labios.- perfecto adivine.. humm¿ por causa del viaje?.- Thoma lo meditó un minuto y luego mordió con fuerza los labios de Ryuichi.- AUCH! Creo que me equivoqué! Entonces... es algo relacionado con la banda?.- Thoma dio otro pequeño beso.- por causa mía?.- en ese momento Ryuichi recibió otro beso, pero esta vez mucho más profundo...- creo que voy por el buen camino..  
  
-Eso es lo que crees lagartija?  
  
-Almenos ya sé porque te peleaste con tu esposa.. Thoma... dime.. sospecha algo de nosotros?  
  
-Sospechar? No, al contrario..  
  
-No sospecha nada??  
  
-Al contrario, lo sabe todo..  
  
-Genial... y que vas a hacer?? - Thoma lo miró sin entender.  
  
-Hacer?? Nada.... es algo que tendrá que soportar.. no pienso dejarte, y si ella quiere seguir como la esposa de Seguchi "el gran y encantador productor" tendrá que resignarse a mis caprichos...  
  
-Eres un manipulador, pervertido, desgraciado, sin corazón...  
  
-Ya para ..  
  
-Pero también el más adorable, tierno, dulce y con más cerebro que yo he conocido...  
  
-Jajajajaja creo que debo darte las gracias...   
  
-Ven.. será mejor ue nos vayamos a dormir..- Ryuichi se levantó del sofá pero una mano lo obligó a sentarse sobre las piernas de Thoma.  
  
-Estás seguro de que quieres dormir?? Podríamos hacer algo mejor que dormir.. que dices?.- Thoma le besó el cuello, Ryuichi soltó una risita..  
  
-No Thoma kun.. tenemos que dormir, mañana será un día muy importante, y.... además Shuichi chan está en el cuarto de al lado..- Thoma hizo un puchero pero se resignó.. después de todo muy pronto quitaría a Shuichi del camino....  
  
*****  
  
Suguru estaba en su apartamento, no podía dormir, se sentía aún muy mal por las palabras de Ryuichi que resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza... cosas como "eres tan solo un mocoso tonto" le venían muy frecuentemente a la cabeza, pero lo que más le dolía.. era que talvez, tenía razón, Thoma era un destacado músico y productor, presidente de la compañía disquera más grande del país, tenía a su disposición a la persona que se le viniera en gana, incluyendo al mismísimo Sakuma Ryuichi, además, si Thoma le había prestado atención era porque prácticamente se le había ofrecido, no había otra explicación. Thoma solo lo había utilizado, pero no le había roto el corazón por su parentesco.  
  
-creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco...- Suguru pensó desde hace cuanto tiempo se sentía así respecto a Thoma.. un año? Dos años? tres? La verdad le saltaba a la cabeza, desde siempre Thoma había estado muy profundo en su corazón, desde que llegaba de visita a casa de sus padres y le ayudaba con su música, fue el único que le creyó y apoyó cuando dijo que querría estudiar música. Incluso el mismo Thoma fue quien le pagó los estudios siempre estaba al pendiente de él...   
  
muchas veces creyó que lo que sentía era una infinita gratitud, un aprecio como el que se le tiene a un padre. Pero.. aún padre no se le desea ¿verdad? Suguru quería de verdad estar con Thoma, en todos los sentidos, se había sentido muy ml cuando la verdad le había saltado a la cara... Thoma Seguchi era demasiado para él...  
  
se recostó en su cama, tenía que dormir, no quería llegar tarde mañana.  
  
*****  
  
pasajeros sentados a la derecha verán el hermoso monte Fuji, y a su izquierda....  
  
Shuichi cerró los ojos, había esperado este viaje por más de un mes, era su oportunidad para destacar junto a NG, pero solo hacía unos escasos minutos su sueño se había convertido en pesadilla...  
  
Flash back!   
  
Habían llegado al aeropuerto temprano, como supuso Seguchi los despertaría temprano, de cualquier forma, ya estaban todos los demás, incluyéndolo..... cierto rubio que Shuichi no querá volver a ver   
  
Yuki estaba de pie, con una maleta y cara de pocos amigos.   
  
-Eiri!! .- Thoma estaba mudo de asombro, jamás se imaginó que Yuki quisiera acompañarlos  
  
-Thoma, voy a ir con ustedes a Australia.- no era un pregunta era mas bien casi una orden  
  
-Pero Eiri!!.- Yuki sonrió, sabía que Thoma nunca le negaría algún capricho....  
  
Ryuichi reaccionó en ese instante jalando del brazo a Thoma, alejándolo de los demás. No permitiria que un idiota como Yuki Eiri los acompañara.  
  
-Ryuichi.... suéltame!  
  
-Thoma!! No quiero que ese mal nac...  
  
-No veo por que esté mal que nos acompañe, quizá quiere ir de vacaciones y...  
  
-Thoma!! Por favor!! Recapacita!!!! No dejes que ese idiota nos acompañe! Solo nos estorbará, aunque claro... vcas a tener todos tus zapatos limpios... después de que ese perro te los lama.- Ryuichi estaba fúrico, cada día odiaba más a Yuki y sus patéticos intentos de acercarse a Shuichi.. pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.  
  
-ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!.- la voz de Yuki les llegó de repente a la conversación, era más que obvio que los reclamos de Ryuichi se escuchaban por toda la sala.- además todo el mundo sabe que solo vas tu también para tener con quien joder.  
  
-- Yuki cerró los ojos amenazadoramente, Thoma puso alto a la discusión mirándolos a los dos muy feo. No quería escándalos, bonito se iba a ver.. "Yuki Eiri, el TOP Model de los libros contra Sakuma Ryuichi... hagan sus apuestas" ya casi lo podía leer en todos los periódicos. Así que tomó mucho aire, intentó calmarse y, después de mucho discutir, se acordó que el rubio iría con ellos....  
  
Ryuichi sintió sus ojos arder, las llamas debían de asomársele, sin embargo si Thoma y Yuki querían guerra, pues bien... él se las daría.   
  
Caminó con paso decidido hasta donde estaban los demás, una sonrisa se formó en su labios, con una mirada inocente mezclada con desafío buscó a Eiri y ahí, ante todos, atrajo a Shuichi hacía sí.  
  
-mi Shuichi.... ya casi no puedo esperar a que lleguemos.... te mostraré lo hermosos que son los hoteles en Sydney.... y lo cómodas y prácticas que son sus camas.- Ryuichi besó los labios del más pequeño posesivamente, y en medio de su odisea su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio.. esta vez le había ganado.  
  
Fin del flash back...  
  
Miró hacia su lado, Ryuichi dormía placidamente abrazando a su Kumagorô, dio una rápida mirada a los demás pasajeros del avión privado de NG, Hiro y Fujisaki hablaban, o más bien Hiro hablaba, porque Suguru parecía estar muy triste, no sabía el porque, pero los ojos de ese muchacho serio ahora reflejaban algo de dolor, Noriko discutía con k, y si Shuichi tuviera un poquito más de cordura en ese momento se hubiera enterado de que era porque k estaba casi histérico ya que no le habían dejado subir su mágnum al avión. Y por último..... Yuki charlaba con Thoma....  
  
No pudo evitarlo, se había prometido a si mismo que no iba a caer otra vez en las trampas de ese rubio, pero con solo mirarlo unos cuantos minutos Shuichi no podía hacer otra cosa salvo reprimir sus ganas por abrazarlo y saltarle encima.. se reprimió a si mismo por ese deseo, ahora "tenía a Ryuichi" y ya había probado lo que era ser tratado con respeto, Ryuichi nunca le gritaba, nunca lo golpeaba o le humillaba, al contrario, todos los besos que había probado de labios de su dios habían sido muy tierno, como caricias, y, en verdad eso era lo que eran, siempre sus besos los daba sin ninguna prisa, a Shuichi le gustaba cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que Ryuichi lo amaba con él amaba a Yuki.  
  
-disculpe señor, se le ofrece algo??.- Shuichi reaccionó al escuchar la suave voz de la aeromoza, le sonrió, tenía un poco de hambre.. no habían desayunado nada.  
  
-A que hora se va a servir el desayuno? Me estoy muriendo de hambre!.- un sonido de su estómago acompañó sus palabras.. le chica sonrió tímidamente.  
  
-En unos minutos, de hecho le estaba ofreciendo algo para abrir el apetito..   
  
-Esperaré el desayuno, gracias.- la chica en ese momento sacó una cobijita y una almohada y se las colocó a Ryuichi que sonrió y abrazó más a su conejo.- con su permiso.  
  
-Me da gusto que quiera guardar la línea, Shindo san.- la voz de Seguchi era mitad burla mitad apoyo..- ahora solo espero que no esté demasiado nervioso para tomar algo.....- la sonrisa de Thoma se extendió más al ver como las mejillas de Shuichi se tenían de rojo.- eso imaginé..- volvió a sentarse viendo al frente, pero su acompañante se quedó mirado a Shuichi.  
  
Yuki mantuvo la mirada fija en Shuichi, no podía creer que ese chico que alguna vez había estado tan enamorado ahora lo despreciara... pero, si lo ponemos bien y claro.....¿no había sido acaso Shuichi el que lo había engañado con ese tonto de Sakuma? El lo único que hizo había sido reclamarle por su actitud.. bueno... también le dijo que ya no quería verlo jamás, pero eso se lo había dicho montones y montones de veces!! Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantas en los dos años que estuvieron juntos! pero Shuichi siempre volvía y terminaban ambos envueltos en una reconciliación melosa.  
  
Volvió la vista a Thoma, que como siempre le sonreía, a veces, había días en que esa sonrisita le molestaba, más porque sabía que no era sincera-talvez solo con él- pero no con los demás, sabía, y de sobra, que esa sonrisa era casi mienta madres, y la única forma de descubrir las intenciones de Thoma era verlo a los ojos, los ojoitos verde azules jamás mentían...   
  
Se relajó, no contaba con su apoyo, pero por lo menos no se había opuesto demasiado para que los acompañara durante el viaje......  
  
******  
  
Suguru miraba sobre el hombro de Hiro que no dejaba de parlotear sobre su novia, de verdad, en otro momento le hubiera gustado seguirle la charla pero ahora necesitaba relajarse. Especialmente porque no quería ser grosero con su compañero así que se excusó diciendo que estaba nervioso y que deseaba dormir, a lo qu e Hiro le respondió con una sonrisa dejándolo por fín tranquilo, dio una última mirada hacía el asiento de Thoma que ahora miraba directo hacía él y luego cerró los ojos.  
  
******  
  
10 horas después.  
  
Shuichi se extendió todo lo que pudo en la enorme cama, respiró profundamente, todo el día habían sido entrevistas y más entrevistas, le dolían los ojos de tanto flash de las cámaras, además de eso tenía la presión de que Yuki lo observaba todo el tiempo, y no era desapercibido para nadie que el rubio le dirigía una mirada nada santa.  
  
Shuichi todo el camino en avión se vino preguntando la razón de que Seguchi hubiera aceptado que viniera de última hora  
  
Ahora su único temor- ya se había resignado a la estancia del escritor- era que la prensa australiana se diera cuenta de que tenía un romance con Ryuichi. Seguchi se los había advertido muy claramente, no quería ningún escándalo, y eso lo había recalcado mucho! Pero Ryuichi se empeñaba en que cada vez que el rubio lo miraba o trataba de acercarse, Sakuma lo abrazaba o hacía algo para llamar su atención, el rubio volvía loco cada vez que ocurría.  
  
Mañana sería el primer concierto de la gira, ahora no le quedaba otra opción que relajarse......  
  
***********  
  
tres días después.  
  
Acaba de amanecer, Ryuichi descansaba desnudo en la cama, Thoma lo miró, muy despacio abrió uno de sus cajones de la habitación, ahí, ahí hasta el fondo una pequeña caja dorada.  
  
Se cercioró de nuevo que su hermoso acompañante estuviera dormido y la abrió, su contenido era simple una mágnum 357 brillaba en su interior, la había utilizado un pr de veces, solo para amenazar, pero jamás para herir: ni siquiera al estúpido de Tachi (era más fácil atropellarlo) pero, tomando en cuenta de que esta era una ocación especial, bien valíaq la pena..   
  
Estaban en la primera semana de la gira, ahora no podía hacer nada en contra de nadie, mucho menos en contra de uno de los vocalistas, además aún tenía que planear el momento oportuno...  
  
Acarició el arma con cuidado, odiaba tener que esperar, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, mucho menos en asuntos tan delicados, volvió a guardarla en la pequeña caja y a cerrar el cajón, unos suaves brazos lo envolvieron desde atrás.  
  
-Thoma.... que haces?? Porque estás despierto tan temprano? Eh? Ven, quiero dormir un poco más...- Ryuichi estaba por completo adormilado, tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo que a escasos segundos Thoma había estado sosteniendo.  
  
-Ryuichi... no es nada, escucha, voy a salir... tengo que arreglar unos asuntos.... porque no regresas a la cama?  
  
-No Thoma... quiero que estés conmigo... ven....  
  
-Ryuichi..... por favor.. no puedo ahora, mejor quédate otro rato a dormir, tengo que salir y hoy será un día muy ajetreado dentro de algunas horas.   
  
-Pero thom....- el rubio se paró de la cama y se dirigió hasta la ducha, quería ver a Suguru, desde que habían llegado el chico se había comportado mu extraño, y en cambio Ryuichi ahora estaba más desinhibido.... algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí, otra de sus preocupaciones era que Eiri kun podía estallar en cualquier momento y medio matar a la parejita de la que ahora era "protector" bueno.. más bien de uno de los dos... lo que hiciera con Shindo lo tenía sin cuidado.  
  
Después de un relajante baño Thoma sudó una gotita al ver que Ryuichi casi se estaba ahogando con su propia baba, se aguantó lo más que pudo la risa y solo lo volteó dejándolo boca abajo para que no corriera peligro. Se vistió con un traje azul y salió de la habitación.  
  
No le costaría trabajo llegar a las habitaciones de Bad Luck, después de todo estaban en el mismo piso, no había estado nunca en ellas pero sabía de sobre donde se encontraban, ya era un poco tarde, más de las 9 de la mañana, así que ya debería de estar despierto Suguru, con algo de lentitud se dirigió hasta la habitación que sabía compartía con Hiro   
  
Llamó a la puerta, un despeinado Nakano abrió.  
  
-Seguchi san!.- exclamó Hiro, mitad sorpresa mitad pudor por estar en esas fachas.  
  
-Sumen.. esta Suguru en la habitación? .- Hiro se extrañó un poco por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba, pero se lo atribuyó a que eran parientes..- se apartó lentamente para dejarlo pasar.  
  
-Está apun durmiendo, iré a despertarlo..  
  
-No!! dij.. jeje, no se moleste, yo mismo lo haré.  
  
Hiro se encogió de hombros y caminó a la ducha, Thoma espero a que cerrara completamente la puerta para avanzar por la habitación, las luces estaban muy tenues, era obvio que Hiro acaba de despertar. se fijó que esta habitación era mucho más pequeña que la suya, pero sin duda igual de comoda..   
  
Con lentitud llegó hasta la cama, Suguru dormía placidamente, tapado hasta las orejas, se sentó suavemente en la cama   
  
Despacio retiró las mantas, se quedó contemplando por unos instantes mirando al niño que dormía ahí... rió con amargura, ahora se sentía bastante viejo comparado con la dulzura que emanaba la piel de su primo  
  
Extendió una mano para retirar los usualmente peinados cabellos de Suguru, se acercó un poco más y depositó un ligero beso en su mejilla.  
  
Suguru despertó inmediatamente se sobresaltó al ver a Thoma tan cerca, Seguchi parpadeó con inocencia.  
  
-Perdón! Te desperté??.- Suguru por unos instantes no supo ni donde estaba, y por su tierna cabecita pasaron un montón de ideas pervertidas acerca de él, Thoma y una habitación de hotel...  
  
-Thoma!!!!.- casi se da un tope con el al levantarse de golpe.- que estas.....- justo en ese momento recordó porque había tenido frío la noche anterior, estaba completamente desnudo! Lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con la sabana, demasiado tarde para que Thoma dejara de notarlo.  
  
-No tienes porque hacer eso...- alargó una mano y retiró la sabana del pecho de Suguru.- me gusta verte así...- una risa suave llenó la habitación al aparecer pequeños rastros de rubor.  
  
-Thoma.... yo... quiero decir..  
  
-Que pasa eh?? Porque me has reuido desde que llegamos??.- Suguru sintió una inesperada caricia en el cabello, cerró los ojos, se había pasado huyendo de Thoma porque no quería que ese tonto de...  
  
-No!! escucha .. thoma…. No quiero ser uno más... yo.... te amo.. pero sé que ya tienes a alguien ´mas, dejame.. no quiero..  
  
-Alguien más??.- Thoma se extrañó de pronto... no era secreto que estaba casado, ni mucho menos que tenía una relación con Ryuichi... y Suguru siempre había sabido esto no?- a quien te refieres???.- Thoma preguntó con inocencia y curiosidad, tenía que saber a quien se refería para saber como reaccionar.  
  
Suguru levantó la vista, no había querido hacerlo para no toparse con esos preciosos ojos que sabía tenía clavados sobre sí. Los observó por un momento, y luego desvió la vista, buscando algo para ver mientras pasaba esto, cualquier cosa, la lámpara, las cortinas.... lo que fuera!! Pero no quería observar a Thoma.  
  
Sintió una cálida mano en sus labios, y como era atraído hacía el frente, no pudo resistirse, no podía! No podía negarle nada a Thoma.  
  
-dime, Suguru, ¿de quien hablas? Eh?? .- Suguru volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
  
-De quien más?? No es obvio?  
  
-Escucha si se trata de Mika ella no...  
  
-Mika san no es la responsable de nada!!.- Thoma se apartó un poco, no era la respuesta que espera de su pequeño.- no es ella...- la mente de Thoma se pudo haber tomado unas vacaciones, era más que lógico de quien estaban hablando.... era demasiado lógico!!  
  
-Te refieres a Ryuichi?.- y no tuvo que hacer nasa, salvo mirar como la mirada de Suguru cambiaba, aunque no estaba fija en él, sus ojos se cerraron un poco cuando pronunció en nombre de Ryuichi.- es a él a quien te refieres verdad??  
  
Un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que conseguió sacar Thoma por respuesta.  
  
  
  
- Suguru.... te has puesto a pensar.... en que siento por Ryuichi?.- un pequeño brillo de esperanza surgió en los ojos de Suguru, algo le decía que Thoma lo preferíriá a ese engreído. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza.- no lo has hecho eh?? Dime, ahora.. te lo imaginas??  
  
La mente de Suguru trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz, su corazón sufría una descarga, Thoma estaba a punto de decirle que Ryuichi no le importaba, tan solo, talvez, que era un amante ocasional.... nada más... nada de.....  
  
-Lo Amo...   
  
***********  
  
Ryuichi ya se había despertado, recordaba ver a Thoma levantarse pero nada más, y aparte, el rubio no estaba con él, eso no le gustó, prefería despertar en el pecho de Thoma que en cualquier cama, se exasperó un poco, estaba bastante cansado, Thoma parecía no tener 33 años, aún tenía el libido de un adolescente.. jejeje aún recordaba bien esos años....  
  
Se cambió, su estómago rugía de hambre, y como quería perderse el desayuno... lo más sensato era salir a la calle y buscar algo más chatarra para comer que esa comida del hotel para anoréxicos....  
  
Se puso una playera y unos jeans, justo como acostumbraba siempre, tomó a su kumagorou y salió con él en la cabeza..  
  
Apenas había dado tres pasos fuera de su habitación cuando notó una cabellera rubia.. sin pensarlo se le acercó, iba a sorprenderlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no era del delicado tono rubio de Thoma, sino que era uno mucho más oscuro, y su portador era también más alto..  
  
Ese idiota de Yuki Eiri   
  
Caminó un poco más relajado, se llevó una mano al rostro fingiendo preocupación... en seguida llamó la atención del rubio que giró al escuchar el sonido de pasos.  
  
-pero a quien tenemos aquí... ya se me hacía que llegaba un olor a estúpido... y sabes???? Soy alérgico..- Yuki dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse del cantante, que se veía extrañamente preocupado por algo.  
  
-entonces deberías cambiar de colonia...- ante esto detuvo su marcha...  
  
-sabes? Yo podría acabar contigo en una entrevista, revelaría los nombres de todos amantes.. así que no me provoques enano, mejor cuida de aprender nuevos trucos para que Thoma no te deseche, porque ese primo suyo... he sabido que lo tiene últimamente muy ocupado... - Ryuichi cerró los ojos para no mostrar su enojo, al contrario, dio un largo bostezo.  
  
- Hazlo idiota... créame más publicidad.. y si recuerdas a todos, ¡¡¡bien!!! Podrías darme una copia de la lista?? Hay algunos que se quedaron con cosas mias... ayyy!!!! Lo olvidaba!.- Ryuichi sonrió..- siento terminar con su amena charla, señor Yuki.- dijo, fingiendo respeto.- pero creo que me retiro, no he dormido estos en tres días bíen.... tu sabes, la ciudad es tan... caliente.... será mejor que cuide que Shuichi no encuentre los dulces bajo la almohada, bueno.... eso si ya desperto... o si no.... no podremos salir en todo el día de hoy... tu sabes.... hasta luego.. ah!!!! Si ves a thoma! Te encargo que le digas que ocupas un hueso nuevo.... para que mantengas el hocico ocupado..   
  
Ryuichi pasó frente al rubio que se había quedado estático en su lugar y con mucha prisa llegó hasta la habitación de Shuichi, estaba seguro que el rubio bien lo hubiera podido moler a golpes. Y como no tenía ganas de buscar pelea durante la gira, y no era por él, sino porque no quería mandar a Thoma al hospital por un colapso nervioso, había dicho bien clarito.. Sin escándalos.   
  
Observó la habitación donde estaba, no había señales del hiperactivo cantante, al contrario, si no hubiera sido por el sonido de la ducha bien hubiera pensado que Shuichi no estaba ahí.... un momento. Sonido de ducha?? Eso podría resultar interesante…   
  
Caminó con paso decidido y abrió sin ningún pudor la regadera, agradeció al decorador por lo transparente de las cortinas y sonrió.  
  
-hola Shuichi... pensé que ya estarías listo....- shu casi resbala al escuchar la voz de Ryuichi a sus espaldas, se sintió muy cohibido al notar la mirada azul sobre él.  
  
-Ryuichi!!!!! Que estas haciendo aquí??? .- Ryuichi por su parte pensaba que era extraño, era casi como verse a un espejo, el cuerpo de shu era casi idéntico al suyo, salvo porque el de shu era más delgado, y aún conservaba ciertas formas infantiles.  
  
-Vine por ti para ir a comer... no quieres?? Pensé que sería divertido, no quiero comida de hotel, jamás me ha caído bien...- Ryuichi recordó que no se había duchado y comenzó a desnudarse, la victim..err Shuichi no se percató de eso porque se encontraba aún con pudor, dándole la espalda.  
  
- Pero... yo... Ryuichi... podrías???  
  
-Si?.- Shuichi casi brincó al sentir que un cuerpo se pegaba al suyo.- que pasa eh??.- Ryuichi volteó lentamente a shu y comenzó a besarle el cuello Shuichi se quedó estático no sabía como reacionar, jamás lo había hecho con Ryuichi, de hecho, jamás con nadie más que no fuera Yuki, sin embargo no lo apartó, es más, ni siquiera le dolió cuando recordó a su rubio, su rubio??? Claro... más bien, al que le había servido como juguete.  
  
Ryuichi cerró los ojos, Thoma lo había dejado bastante cansado.. pero Shindo era diferente a Thoma, el rubio no tenía la inocencia de Shu-chan, tampoco esa mirada ingenua y de miedo, es más,. Thoma tampoco se dejaba dominar en la cama, pero ahora.. él podría bien dejarse llevar por los encantos del pelirrosa...  
  
-"no, tu no puedes....... "  
  
sus recuerdos lo asaltaron una vez más, se había jurado no amar a nadie más, pero él no amaba a Shindo, cerró los ojos, sus recuerdos ahorita podrían valer para dos cosas...   
  
se concentró en el sabor de la piel tersa que tenía en los labios, en el increíble aroma que despedía.  
  
-Ryuichi...   
  
-No te preocupes shu.. estarás bien.  
  
Una mano atrevida bajó hasta posarse en las nalgas de shu, las apretó con fuerza, realmente tenía ganas de sentir a Shuichi, hacía tanto tiempo que no poseía a nadie...   
  
-ven, si seguimos aquí nos vamos ahogar.... .- Ryuichi tomó la delicada mano de shu.  
  
Lo condujo fuera, hasta la cama, Shuichi se quedó estático, no sabía que hacer, Ryuichi era tan diferente a Yuki! no tenía el cabello rubio que reflejaba increíblemente la luz, al contrario, lo tenía oscuro, seductor al caer húmedo sobre su rostro, ni los ojos ámbar que lo miraban con amor y superioridad, los de Ryuichi lo hacían con deseo. Tampoco la piel increíblemente blanca, producto de las interminables horas en su despacho, si no más bien de un todo almendra adornado con pequeños lunares en su cadera. Ryuichi era un dios, objeto del deseo de más de medio Japón.   
  
-ven aquí Shuichi... - ante estas palabras Ryuichi se sentó en la cama, al diablo con todos sus estúpidos recuerdos!! Ahora se podían ir directo al carajo, no quería pensar, solo quería con centrarse en el chico que tenía frente así. Al diablo Thoma!   
  
-Yo..... Ryuichi.... yo.  
  
-Esta bien, si no quieres hacerlo ... esta bien.- Ryuichi se levantó de la cama y buscó con la mirada alguna prenda.  
  
-No!!! quiero decir! Yo si lo deseo! - Ryuichi sonrió con superioridad, le encantaba dejar a sus acompañantes en esa posición, era tan facil manipular cuan uno era Sakuma Ryuichi..  
  
-Entonces vienes?? .- la sonrisa de Ryuichi incrementó más cuando Shuichi comenzó a moverse.  
  
-Lo siento......- el chico subió a la cama, Ryuichi espero a que Shuichi estuviera ahí para cubrirlo con su cuerpo.  
  
-Que sientes?? Eh?? No Shuichi… apenas comienzas a sentirlo....  
  
______________________________________________  
  
notas de Reiko Noriko:::::::::  
  
miles de perdones, pero a las chicas que estuvieron super pendientes del fic ya les expliqué la odisea!!!!!!  
  
aqui está el cap!!! les gustó?????  
  
espero que si, esto se lo dedico a todas y cada una de ustedes que me han seguido a lo largo de este pequeño fic....   
  
les mencioné que pronto será mi cumple???? es el mismo día que el de Ryuichi, Sakura Kinomoto y de mi amado, lindo, sensacional, super encantador, sexi increible, magnifico, pelirojo, y genio Hanamichi Sakuragi. para quienes no sepan es el Primero de Abril....   
  
y para las que si saben.... espero sus regalos.....   
  
esta cap quedó un poco más largo de lo habitual -no se acostumbren- es como una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto...  
  
Ahora a contestar reviews!!!  
  
Fujisaki- yami:::::::: yo soy una niña mala?????? de verdad??' me voy enterando de eso!!! golpecito????? casi me descalabras!!! y lo peor!!! me diste con mi propio cuaderno (para quien esté leyendo esto y no sepa como es mi cuaderno quiero aclarar que es uno de 250 hojas, pero de pasta extremadamente dura y que ademas es de los "sonics" de pokemon... ) y me dolió!!! (snif!!!!;_;)  
  
Amai Shirabe::::::: gracias por leerle!! eres adicta!!! jejejejeje pero sorry... no he podido leer tu fic, pero espero poder hacerlo pronto!!!  
  
uru_yuy::::::: gracias por los cariños!!! y yo Tb pienso que thoma ryuichi son la pareja perfecta!! siempre me han gustado esos dos!!!  
  
Dark-Cold-Gaby:::::: Trayectoria interesante????? chica! preparate para el gran final.....  
  
Sakura Hidaka::::::::::: hola!!!!!!!!1 espero haberte confundido un poquito más!!! jejejejeje  
  
Ashura::::::::: jejejeje pero si me quedó bonita la pela no????? además Mika esta fea!!!! XD! ok, ok , me pasé per oes que era escencial para la trama..... pero no creo que Mika se consiga a alguien más..... aunque... me diste una idea muy buena y si la pongo en prectia creeme que me vas a odiar... aunque el cap te lo dedicaría a tí!!!! ^_^!!   
  
Relley-chan::::::: jejejejeje te prometo que en sig cap Suguru ya no va a sufrir!!! gracias por leerme a pesar de todos mis retrasos y locuras que cometo.... y tienes razón thoma como sea es super atractivo y sexi XD~~ (y mi Kumagorou?????)  
  
Amaly Malfoy:::::: yo soy mala????? claro que no!!!! recuerdas lo del cofrecito en el estómago??????? bueno aqui no puedo poner nada como eso!! pero bueno.... algo podré hacer.. solo es cosa de tener tiempo!!! jejejejeje gracias por seguir mis fics!!!! creo que eres la mejor ficreader que tengo!!!1 y además casi puedo decir que mi fan 1 y te doy gracias por eso....  
  
nat-chan07::::::: suicidarse?????' jejejejeje creeme eso va a ser lo que menos va a afectar todo!!!! jejejejeje pero bueno.... gracias por leer.... fic de locura??' bueno... dicen que todo se parece a su dueño!!!! (aunque pensandolo bien.... tu tb estas loca porque me sigues leyendo))) 


	18. Still come crawlin' back again

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: if it wasn't would you still come crawling   
  
_________________________________________  
  
17 días después.....  
  
Thoma sonreía, la cena era perfecta, un bello salón, una música agradable, la comida deliciosa, y lo mejor de todo: un idiota con poder que le coqueteaba.  
  
Thoma descuidadamente estiró su mano para toma su copa, provocando un ligero roe de sus mano.  
  
-....... entonces Thoma, todo fue muy divertido, el león se fue a ....- no estaba escuchando ni media palabra de lo que de decía el gobernador, solo se limitaba a sonreír y a asentir, a mostrar esa sonrisita con la que había conseguido muchos negocios..   
  
-Sabes? Creo que el último concierto será algo para recordar.- Thoma sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio la expresión de desconcierto en la cara del gobernador.  
  
-El último concierto? No me digas que ya van a partir???  
  
-Si, dentro de dos días, mañana será el concierto, y pasado mañana será libre, después partimos.  
  
-Yo pensé que su estancia aquí sería más larga, que se quedarían después del concierto, que te quedarías.... .- Thoma miró al hombre con el que estaba "hablando" un hombre joven, de hecho bastante, toda una maravilla de la política, a los 31 años ya era gobernador y presidente de su partido, no era nada feo, al contrario, cabello negro, ojos grises, piel ligeramente bronceada... alto, buen cuerpo... en otras circunstancias no se hubiera resistido demasiado.  
  
-Esa es una invitación.- Thoma hizo un esfuerzo para no soltar la carcajada, el tipo era tan obvio, de hecho a Thoma la había parecido muy extraño la facilidad con la que consiguió todos los permisos. Y que la ciudad les pagara el hotel y los gastos...  
  
-Thoma seré franco contigo, me gustas, te he seguidos desde hace varios años, desde la primera vez que vino NG a este país, así que solo te digo que... me sentiría muy halagado si aceptaras acompañarme esta noche a mi mansión.... - Thoma cerró los ojos cuando le tomó de la mano. Pero no estaba allí para halagar a nadie.  
  
-Lo siento, pero.. como sabrás estoy casado.  
  
- Sé que esa no es razón suficiente como para que me rechaces, Thoma, puedo ofrecerte muchas cosas.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no deseo nada de lo que me puedas dar. Ahora con tu permiso....- Thoma se levantó de su lugar.- creo que será mejor que me vaya,   
  
-Espera!!! Si te vas a hora te destruiré! Usaré todo, mi poder para una campaña publicitaria negativa... Thoma!!! .- el rubio sonrió, en verdad era más estúpido de lo que pensaba. Intentar chantajearlo!  
  
-De verdad??? entonces, supongo que estarás dispuesto a pagar tu mismo todos los contratos de NG, recuerda que acabamos de absorber a todas las disqueras de este país, incluyendo dos estaciones de radio, pero bueno, si haces el más mínimo comentario negativo te juró que dejaré todas esas cosas en bancarrota, y no quiero recordarte el impacto económico que quedaría... dime sabes algo del efecto domino???.- Thoma sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, cogió su gabardina y avanzó con paso seguro por entre las mesas, sin voltear atrás, si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera encontrado con una cara de incredulidad absoluta.   
  
Salió del lugar y la enorme masa de reporteros camarógrafos y fotógrafos que lo seguía a todas partes no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, que no respondió por supuesto.. subió a la limosina y cerró los ojos, solo quedaban tres días......  
  
******  
  
Shuichi caminó fuera de la cama, directo al balcón, ya era de mañana, no le preocupaba mucho que sus fans lo vieran, afortunadamente estaba completamente vestido.   
  
Miró hacía atrás, Ryuichi daba vueltas en la cama,, ocupándola toda, sonrió, jamás se imaginó que sus más profundos sueños serían una realidad.   
  
Se asomó al balcón y de inmediato un coro de fans se dejó oír, ese día en la noche era el concierto, el último, la clausura. Había esperado tres semanas para que ese momento llegara y se sentía feliz, quería regresar a casa. Se retiró para no causar más alboroto, no quería despertar a Ryuichi y a los otros huéspedes. Regresó una vez más a la cama, Ryuichi estaba bocabajo y solo su delgada espalda cubierta por su inseparable camiseta la cubría.  
  
exhaló profundamente, había pasado las don semanas más maravillosas de toda su existencia al lado de Ryuichi.....  
  
Ahora podía hacer una comparación, Sakuma lo trataba con respeto, ambos se divertían juntos, tal como él pensaba que debería hacer una pareja, había noches en que se pasaban horas y horas conversando, y se escapaban furtivamente por un lado del hotel para ir a ver el amanecer a las hermosas playas de Australia.  
  
Otras más después de largas sesiones fotográficas, se iban a comer a cualquier lugar que estuviera abierto a esas horas- muchas veces las sesiones eran nocturnas- y luego se divertían haciéndose bromas. Algunas otras Shuichi se quedaba fascinado del profesionalismo y seriedad con los que Ryuichi hacía las cosas, por ejemplo, cuando nadie lo estaba mirando - o al menos eso creía Ryuichi- escribía fracciones de canciones, en cualquier parte, desde en una servilleta hasta en su propio brazo.  
  
Jamás se imaginó que Ryuichi fuera de esa manera, siempre se lo había imaginado como un tipo al que todo le llegaba fácil.  
  
Ahora comprendía, Sakuma Ryuichi no era quien era solo por casualidad, por fin se había dado cuenta. Él y Thoma habían dejado todo por seguir sus sueños. Y aún después de conseguir el éxito seguían trabajando duro.  
  
Una sonrisita un tanto alegre se dibujó en sus labios.....  
  
Jamás pensó enamorarse de alguien más que no fuera Yuki, ¿y para que mentir? Aún amaba mucho al rubio. Pero tampoco podía engañarse. Ahora comenzaba a enamorarse de Ryuichi.  
  
Era tan tierno. Tan cariñoso.... tan... perfecto.... como Yuki jamás lo sería.   
  
Se abrazó al cuerpo dormido del cantante, respiró profundo su aroma y sintió a su cuerpo completo relajarse incluso se permitió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del momento  
  
Recordó la única noche que habían pasado juntos, Ryuichi era increíble, mil veces más experimentado que Yuki, Ryuichi no intentaba aparentar nada, solamente se entregaba en cada una de las caricias. O al menos eso le había parecido. Yuki no, Yuki se preocupaba por controlar todo, por asegurar el placer.  
  
Había que admitirlo, Yuki si entregaba amor, pero era frío y reservado a comparación de Sakuma Ryuichi.  
  
La sonrisa de Shuichi se convirtió en triste al recordar con toda claridad la noche en que habían estado juntos.  
  
Apenas habían terminado los ojos de Ryuichi se habían llenado por completo de lágrimas, con torpeza había intentado esconderlas de Shuichi, y aunque el pelirrosa le había sonreído Ryuichi se levantó disculpándose, había salido a la estancia de su habitación y se había quedado abrazando a Kumagorou por horas.  
  
Shuichi no se movió de su lugar, algo se lo había impedido, pensaba que tal vez estaba fuera de sus limites, no se sintió con derecho, al contrario, agudizó el oído por detrás de la puerta para ver si podía captar algo que le dijera que podría salir, algún sollozo, alguna súplica...   
  
pero no escuchó nada...   
  
Ryuichi había regresado, sin decir nada, se tendió en la cama, Shuichi lo imitó, y pronto Sakuma había cambiado su Kumagorou por el cuerpo desnudo de Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi ahora se preguntaba que era lo que podía ser ¿qué era tan fuerte como para poner a Ryuichi en ese estado? Ryuichi se mostraba siempre tan seguro...   
  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazado a un enorme conejo rosa...   
  
-Ryuichi!!!!!!.  
  
-Que?.- Ryuichi estaba sentado en un sofá viéndolo inocente con kumagorou en brazos, se sorprendió mucho porque pensó que él se había ido  
  
-Porque hiciste eso?  
  
-Que??.- Shuichi sonrió al ver la forma chibi de Ryuichi mirarlo con desconcierto, se acercó muy lentamente y se plantó frente a él  
  
-Ryuichi...- dos ojitos azules se posaron en él se acercó lentamente dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla .- sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad??   
  
Dejó a Sakuma con un gran desconcierto, pero ya había recuperado su forma adulta, Shuichi retrocedió hasta dar con los cristales cerrados que hacían de puerta al balcón. Sintió las cortinas semitransparente rozar su brazo y volteó a ver al exterior el mar se extendía hasta donde los ojos podían ver   
  
Momentos después sintió la suavidad de la s caricias de Ryuichi. Se recargó en el cuerpo de éste, sintiendo la respiración de Ryuichi en su cuello.  
  
****  
  
Yuki abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, sabía que no debería de estar allí, que por alguna razón ya no le correspondía estar allí, pero su necedad había guiado sus pies hasta allí. Se asomó a la habitación con cautela, esperando no ser descubierto.  
  
***********  
  
Ryuichi por el reflejo del vidrio y sobre el hombro de Shuichi alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia, no era el tono rubio conocido para él, no era Thoma, por solo una fracción de segundo se sobresalto, pero al reconocer al portador de ese cabello se relajó y apretó más el abrazo. Sonrió con malicia , era más que obvio que Yuki Eiri no se había dado cuenta de que había sido descubierto  
  
**  
  
Yuki se metió un poco más en la habitación, y se dio cuenta de la pareja que permanecía abrazada junto a los ventanales, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban por un segundo, pero se aferró a la puerta, agradeció a dios que no lo habían visto.   
  
-me gustas....  
  
Las palabras de Ryuichi le llegaron como un balde de agua fría.. levantó la mirada para encontrar que se estaban besando, ahí! Frente a sus ojos!!! La mano que aferraba la puerta apretó un poco más.  
  
-Shuichi.... dime... que sientes?.- Ryuichi hablaba muy bajito, como para que sólo Shuichi pudiera escucharlo, pero cuidando muy bien de hacerlas lo suficientemente audibles para el espía que tenía detrás.  
  
-Yo....- shu se tensó un poco , jamás Ryuichi le había preguntado algo así.  
  
-Te quiero Shuichi.- un beso suave en el oído para ver que fuerza de voluntad tenía el rubio de atrás, porque si estaba allí era por algo no?  
  
-Te amo....  
  
Yuki comenzó a salir de la habitación. No quería pensar, no quería razonar.... había perdido a Shuichi   
  
-más que a Yuki?.- Shuichi casi se suelta del abrazo al escuchar estas palabras, su cuerpo reaccionó con la sola mención del escritor, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, talvez lastimaría a Ryuichi diciéndole esto pero no podía mentir.  
  
-... no..... aún.... amo a Yuki, y creo que más de lo que algún día imaginé.. lo siento...- "lo siento".. Ryuichi analizó estas palabras, pero él lo sintió más, acababa de darse cuenta de que el rubio ya no estaba en ese lugar, se dio un golpe mentalmente porque quería hacerlo sufrir solo un poquito más, pero por otro lado... si hubiera escuchado la confesión de Shuichi hubiera tenido esperanzas.  
  
-No importa.. te daré tiempo.. verás como todo se olvida con tiempo...   
  
*****  
  
Thoma caminaba contento por el hotel, recordaba la cena de la noche anterior, había sido muy conveniente no dar más pie al tonto del gobernador, lo que si hubiera sido divertido era mandarlo con K a que se encargara de él, después de todo contratar a un exagente del FBI había sid ouna de sus mejores jugadas, el hombre acía de todo, desde motivador, pasando por manager y además guarura, ¿y dónde hubiera podido encontrar mejor guardaespaldas??   
  
-pero hablando de seguridad... creo que hay un pequeño asunto....  
  
mummuró con suavidad, sólo para si, no había tenido oportunidad de platicar con Suguru en la última semana, pero en verdad que quería hablar un poco con el chico. Suguru había dicho que no quería ser uno más, pero tampoco estaba disuesto a dejar a Ryuichi, y eso era algo que el chico debía de entender, pero con referente a todas las otras personas.... Suguru debería de sentirse seguro, jamás lo engañaría.  
  
Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Suguru, para su fortuna, había mandado a Hiroshi a firmar autógrafos en el lobby del hotel, así que Suguru estaría solo.  
  
-quien es??.  
  
-Servicio a la habitación.- Thoma discimuló su voz.  
  
-No es aún la hora de comer.- maldito parentesco!!! Suguru no era tan ingenuo como pensaba  
  
-Es un postre especial.....- el chico abrió la puerta con lentitud, y casi se cae al ver que era Thoma.  
  
-Pero que demonios crees que haces aquí??.- murmuró Suguru cuando Thoma se pasó sin ser invitado.  
  
-Que no escuchaste que soy el postre especial??? .- Thoma sonrió ante el desconcierto y sin quererlo se encontró acercándose a él para besarlo, Suguru no lo rechazó, al contrario, rodeo su cuello con su brazos, entregándose por completo al beso.  
  
-Thoma...- el rubio cerró los ojos enternecido porque el pequeño aún tenía los suyos cerrados, ofreciéndole los labios para ser besado nuevamente.  
  
-Ven Suguru.... no serás uno más.- murmuró muy cerca de sus labios mientras lo llevaba hasta el balcón..  
  
El chico casi da un brinco cuando Thoma lo condujo de la mano hasta el balcón, él no tenía que preocuparse de problemas de fans porque el balcón era lo suficientemente grande como para no ser visto desde abajo -a menos que se asomara claro- Thoma se sentó en una de las sillas y dejó que Suguru ocupara otra.  
  
-Thoma...  
  
-Shhh Suguru. Quiero hablar contigo.  
  
-Thoma.....- el chico estaba muy nervioso... no tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba de lo que quería hablar toman con él.  
  
-Escucha, seré sincero contigo, me gustas, me gustas de verdad, y si tu quieres podríamos estar juntos, yo te tengo mucho cariño. Sin embargo no puedo dejar a Ryuichi, aunque no lo creas.. él me necesita, además lo amo, pero.....   
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-Déjame terminar.- Thoma acarició con dulzura el cabello de Suguru.- es por eso que me busques.... cuando quieras algo, lo que sea, pero en realidad me interesas, y .. en realidad no me importa el parentesco entre primos, así que... creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir. Suguru, no me respondas ahora.. pero piénsalo, será cuando tu quieras.... te estaré esperando...- Thoma se levantó de su asiento pero volvió a inclinarse para depositar un beso suave en el cabello del chico.  
  
Salio sin hacer ruido, y Suguru tampoco lo había llamado, así que solamente, cerró la puerta tras de si.  
  
***  
  
Yuki fumaba a todo lo que daba, no quería pensar, pero tampoco -por primera vez en mucho tiempo- quería estar solo en su habitación. Así que se había quedado en uno de los jardines del hotel, fumando .. el humo siempre tenía ese efecto calmante que buscaba en esos momentos.  
  
Cerró los ojos, no quería aceptarlo, pero le dolía demasiado perder a Shuichi, todo el tiempo que llevaban separados se había hecho a la idea de que SU pelirrosa regresaría con él. Pero al ver a ese infeliz besarlo.... incluso Shuichi le había dicho que lo amaba. ¿que rápido se olvida uno de las personas verdad?  
  
-hola Yuki....- abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos cabellos castaños, tardó un poco en reconocer a la persona que le hablaba   
  
-Noriko....- Yuki dejó escapar otra bocanada de humo  
  
-Pareces triste... no dejes que Sakuma te moleste...- Noriko se sentó con toda la confianza del mundo junto a él y se le recargó en el pecho, Yuki se sorprendió de que supiera el motivo por e lcual estaba deprimido  
  
-No es eso.. no es Sakuma es Shuichi... él....- los brazos de Noriko lo rodearon cariñosamente  
  
-Tranquilo, él aún te ama. De verdad  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? .- la chica sonrió de manera dulce  
  
-Porque alguien que ya no te ama no se pone celoso al vernos abrazados desde la ventana... .- Yuki levantó la vista y se encontró con que Shuichi los miraba fijamente desde la ventana, hubo unos instantes en los que se vieron directo a los ojos a pesar de la distancia, fue Shuichi quien rompió el contacto entrando de nuevo en la habitación.- lo ves???? Así que animo!!!  
  
-No es tan fácil.. Noriko...  
  
-Jamás pensé verte enamorado... y como no quiero que te deprimas... ven Vámonos!!!.- Noriko jaló a Yuki del saco...   
  
-A donde??.- preguntó un mareado rubio.  
  
-De compras!! Vamos... - Noriko arrastró a yuki fuera del hotel.  
  
Yuki se dejó hacer, y muy al contrario de lo que esperaba sonrió a Noriko, ella había sido su única amiga después de lo que pasó con Yuki... y además de que ella jamás le había tratado diferente a los demás, al contrario, le había dicho que no se desmoralizara, que siguiera adelante.   
  
Y ahora, en otra crisis ella salía con su eterna sonrisa   
  
Sudó una gotita, no era la sonrisa de Noriko lo que no le hacía perder la esperanza, era el carácter fuerte que tenía, incluso a veces llegaba a dominar al mismísimo Thoma.. y hablando de Thoma.... dónde diablos se había metido en dos semanas??? No lo había visto más que para los conciertos y luego misteriosamente desaparecía... eso era muy extraño......  
  
-Noriko... no deberías de estarte arreglando para el último concierto?  
  
-Sip... pero para eso necesito más ropa verdad??? además no te preocupes.. Thoma se va a desquiciar y va a hablar por teléfono, y entonces podré regresar y arreglarme.. - Noriko le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando, Yuki no entendía como los fans de NG no se abalanzaban sobre ellos hasta que vio a los guardias de seguridad luchando con todas sus fuerzas para sostener el griterío.  
  
-  
  
Sudó una gota más grande.. no se había percatado de ellos. Al final del camino formado por los guardias les esperaba un carro último modelo....   
  
___________________  
  
notas de Reiko Noriko: hola chicas!!!! Sorry por la tardanza!!! Pero les tengo una buena noticia...... dentro de dos días subo el prox cap.... y si no me agarran a trancazos....   
  
gracias por leer mi fic....  
  
Amai Shirabe:::: eso ni yo lo sé..... algún día lo sabremos  
  
rikku-tomoe::: tu Thoma??? es MI THOMA!!!!!!  
  
Sakura:: espero que te haya gustado  
  
Nat-chan:::: sorry chica pero lo tenían que hacer.... espero que este cap te guste...... yuki sufrirá un poquitin  
  
hikaru itsuko::: ten paciencia pequeña...... yo tb adoro a ryuichi.... y yo amo a thoma por malo... pero no te apures... pronto se va a complicar todo para ryu-chan  
  
Amaly Malfoy:::: jejejeje de eso se treta querida... que todo se complique.... pero como verás hay un atisbo de esperanza..... pero tienes razón en la relación de thoma y de ryu... una vez más::: GRACIAS  
  
BISHOUJO HENTAI:::::: solo tienes ganas de ver un cap mas???;_;!!!!!  
  
ANARA:::::::: infeliz..... pero ok....... solo porque te adoro..... aqui esta... y tu tarado ya no sufre.....  
  
Sadame:::: gracias pr tu review...... pero alún día alguien le tenia que poner el cuerno...... a mi tb me emociona!!!!! 


	19. I bet you would my friend

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: Back again - I bet you would my friend   
  
_________________________________________  
  
MAS ADELANTE EN ESTE CAP VAN A DISTINGUIR QUIEN CANTA POR LO SIGUIENTE::  
  
PARA Ryuichi:: ///////  
  
PARA Shuichi::++++++++  
  
)  
  
______________________________  
  
Yuki estaba frente a los probadores de la veinteava tienda de ropa viendo a Noriko cambiar su atuendo interminable número de veces, se sentía extraño, a él le chocaba hacer estas cosas, pero con Noriko se sentía muy bien, nada que ver a como se había sentido hacía a penas unas horas. Sería eso o talvez el hecho que ella le había demostrado que aún había una esperanza con su Shuichi   
  
-que te parece este??.- Noriko desfilaba con un traje por completo rosa..   
  
-que si te pintaras el cabello del mismo color parecerías la pantera rosa..  
  
-tu crees??? No sería mejor que...........  
  
"beeeep…. beeeep….. beeep…… beeep……. beeeep"   
  
el teléfono de Noriko comenzó a sonar, Yuki se asombró de que la chica ni si quiera se inmutara  
  
-no vas a contestar?? .- Noriko sonrió   
  
-nop.... si contesto ahora Thoma va a comenzar a gritarme.  
  
-Pero...... y no se enojará más??  
  
-Enojarse?? Claro que si...... pero así va a mandar un mensaje al beeper y ya no habrá tanto problema.... ni tantos gritos.   
  
Como si fuera un presagio, el otro aparato comenzó a sonar... Yuki lo sacó de la bolsa de Noriko y leyó en voz alta el mensaje mientras ella desaparecía tras la puerta de los probadores   
  
"""" NORIKO!!! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?? MALDITA SEA!!! MÁS TE VALE NO LLEGAR TARDE O TE JURO QUE TE HARÉ PAGAR!! TIENES 20 MIN ANTES DE QUE EMPIECE EL CONCIERTO!! Y SI ALGO SALE MAL TE MATO!!!... Besos. Thoma.... """  
  
Yuki sudó una gotita..  
  
-Noriko creo que ya es hora de regresar!!!   
  
-Esta bien vámonos... Yuki..... avisa a la empleada que me voy a levar esto... - Noriko salió luciendo una falda y una blusa bastante bonitas.... pero en piel, de color negro, que se ajustaban en las partes correctas, Yuki se resignó y fue por la empleada.  
  
Pagaron todo y volvieron a subir al auto, Noriko no había solicitado chofer para que Yuki pudiera manejar, el rubio se puso al volante y emprendieron la marcha, Yuki no conocía nada de esa ciudad, pero Noriko sabía todos los caminos hacía el estadio... E iba mitad poniendo atención en el camino mitad viéndose en el espejo para maquillarse...  
  
Yuki notó que incluso los fans ya estaban entrando, y provocaron un escándalo cuando los reconocieron, afortunadamente se apresuraron por la entrada especial y Noriko bajó corriendo Thoma estaba en la puerta. Yuki sonrió, le parecía un papá celoso esperando a su hija   
  
-silencio no hables!!....- Noriko se dirigió hasta Thoma y después de murmurarle estas palabras se pasó campante como si estuvieran dos horas antes. Thoma se quedó haciendo sus rabietas.  
  
-Noriko!!!  
  
-Ya estoy aquí.. estoy lista… no tienes que reclamarme nada!!!  
  
-Que no tengo???  
  
Noriko se adentró en los camerinos. Se estaba dando los últimos retoques... Thoma hizo tal rabieta que aventó su gorrito al suelo, y Yuki pensó que saltaría sobre él. Pero en cambio Thoma solo respiró profundo.  
  
-Thoma....  
  
-Eiri!!!!!.- Thoma se sorprendió no había notado la presencia del rubio.- que haces aquí??   
  
-Creí que tenía acceso a todos los conciertos... .- Yuki se fijó también en el atuendo de Thoma no traía su acostumbrado trajecito... no.... nada que ver!!! Él lucía un pantalón de cuero negro, botas estilo industrial, los tirantes que siempre portaba ahora los traía pero con la única diferencia de que ahora los llevaba sobre el torso desnudo y eran de cuero negro , y encima un saco largo, y había cambiado su peinado de niño bonito por unos rizos con apariencia húmeda con los que se veía mucho más rebelde   
  
-Claro pero....  
  
-Bueno. Me voy a mi asiento... - Thoma se quedó aún más sorprendido, Yuki Eiri jamás se había presentado a ningún concierto. A pesar de que siempre le rogaba que lo hiciera   
  
Yuki caminó por los pasillos, vio una puerta abierta y su curiosidad lo venció, asomó un poco la cabeza, vio a Ryuichi.. ya estaba listo, y se veía críticamente en uno de los espejos. Yuki se asombró. Ryuichi había pasado por muchos estilos - si, lo sabía porque Shuichi le había obligado a ver una revista donde hacían el recuento de las moditas que había sacado el cantante - pero jamás lo había visto así....  
  
Llevaba el cuerpo cubierto con unos pantalones negros de cuero, que se pegaban bastante, a lo largo de las piernas llevaba correas atadas a ellas, dando una apariencia increible. una playera extremadamente ceñida y transparente... y lo más importante de todo una gabardina de piel también negra que le llegaba a los tobillos.  
  
Llevaba los ojos ligeramente delineados haciendo resaltar más su tono de azul. Las arracadas de siempre en los oídos brillaban más que nunca y ahora también traía una en la ceja derecha. No quería admitirlo pero el tipo se veía muy bien...   
  
-lo siento.. pero mis botas ya fueron limpiadas con anterioridad.. - murmuró Ryuichi con un todno de superioridad.- ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle a Thoma por las de él?  
  
La voz del cantante le sorprendió, aún más porque pensó que no había sido descubierto. Cerró la puerta dando un portazo. Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de la gira no tenía ganas de pelear con ese desagradable sujeto   
  
Siguió caminando. Y se sorprendió al ver otra puerta abierta. Se asomó también y descubrió a Shuichi...   
  
Al contrario de Sakuma, Shuichi vestía de blanco.. se veía tan bien... traía unos shorts bastante cortos sus acostumbrados zapatitos, pero ahora eran blancos, el bustie* ceñido y también su gabardina, todo en el era perfecto, o al menos eso creyó al ver el increíble contraste que hacía el encendido tono de rosa de su cabello contra el impecable blanco de su ropa..   
  
-te ves muy bien....  
  
Yuki se adentró en el camerino cerrando la puerta tras de si, Shuichi se sobresaltó mucho al verlo ahí.  
  
-Yuki.. yo.. gracias…..   
  
-De nada... es la verdad.... Shuichi... buena suerte.... - Yuki le sonrió y Shu se sonrojó, no había recibido un halago de Yuki desde hacía mucho tiempo. El escritor salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado, dejando a un pelirrosa completamente confundido.  
  
****  
  
Suguru estaba tocando al lado de Hiro para aflojar un poco la tensión, tocaban algo sencillo... solo para no perder la concentración.   
  
-Suguru.... Sakano.. .- una voz llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Dejaron de tocar al instante - tienen que salir ya.. la otra banda ya está en escenario.  
  
-La otra banda?.- Suguru se dirigió a Hiro que guardaba su guitarra en el estuche.  
  
-La que abre los conciertos.. pero enseguida salimos nosotros debemos darnos prisa..  
  
Salieron del camerino y solo tuvieron que caminar unos cuantos pasos para encontrase con Shuichi y NG que veía el espectáculo de la otra banda, se trataba de un grupo de adolescentes, no lo hacían nada mal, al contrario! Habían despertado al publico...   
  
Suguru dio una mirada a todos, la gira se llamaba "Riddles In Midair" y él estaba convencido de que ese nombre era el perfecto, nadie sabía el porque Thoma había querido ir a esa ciudad, y tampoco porque había hecho una gira conjunta. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención en ese momento eran los vestuarios de las dos bandas, mientras NG llevaba todo el cuerpo recubierto de cuero negro y accesorios muy visibles de plata extremadamente brillante, por ejemplo Ryuichi y Noriko con gargantillas anchas, con grandes letras NG grabadas. Ryuichi además las arracadas y Noriko unos aretes en forma de cruz. Thoma en los diez dedos portaba anillos simples de plata y arracadas. De hecho había ahogado sus deseos de besarlo, porque con ese look no se veía nada decente. Al contrario, se veía increíblemente sexy. ellos -Bad luck- vestían todos de blanco, con accesorios dorados. Era bastante drástico el contraste, en ocasiones anteriores no habían tenido un vestuario especial, solo habían salido como si fuera otro concierto más...   
  
Él se había visto obligado a portar un saco-gabardina cerrada y pantalones blancos, Hiro una playera entallada y pantalones un poco sueltos, con collares dorados. Después de todo ninguno de los dos lucía tan mal...   
  
La banda se retiró, Bad Luck se preparaba para salir, tocarían algo ya conocido, Spice marmalade.  
  
-saludos a todos!!!! Espero que les guste esta canción!!!!1.- la voz clara de Shuichi sonó por todo el lugar, y fue la señal para Fujisaki que comenzó a tocar.   
  
Shuichi se hubiera puesto sumamente nervioso si hubiera descubierto que un par de ojos en especial lo miraban de una manera nada santa. Yuki lo miraba desde las sombras, no quería ser visto por Shuichi, quería un lugar tranquilo para poder admirarlo. Ryuichi por el contrario no trató de disimular la mirada que le dirigía a su replica rosada. Y Thoma sintió una punzada de celos al ver esto.   
  
Shuichi cantaba con mucho entusiasmo como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Y terminó la canción con el público en lo más alto.. el escándalo por los gritos y aplausos apenas era soportable.  
  
Y se incrementó aún más cuando salió NG y todos pudieron ver sus atuendos... fue ahí cuando empezaron a haber desmayados. Ryuichi dio una mirada sexy y tomó el micrófono...  
  
-¿cómo están hoy? .- un alarido del publico fue toda su respuesta.- Ryuichi sonrió con satisfacción...- que les parece si empezamos esto bien?.- Ryuichi animaba más al público.  
  
Y no habló más guardó silencio y todo el publicó lentamente fue acompañándolo.. por fin después de unos segundos Ryuichi comenzó a cantar a capella   
  
""Aunque si mi amor alcanzara el punto máximo  
  
Un tercio de él no lo hará  
  
Mis verdaderos sentimientos están girando en el aire  
  
Mi corazón no está diciendo ni siquiera "te amo"""  
  
Thoma y Noriko se integraron a la canción todo el publico comenzó a aplaudir y Suguru se sorprendió al notar que también cantaban. Porque ese tema Ryuichi solo lo había cantado durante la gira   
  
"""En la larga noche sin sueño las imágenes que te envió suspiran "eso es amor"  
  
Continuamente cambiando el discurso que te conmueve hasta las lágrimas...  
  
Cambiando a una ligera fiebre mezclada con un suspiro ""  
  
Ryuichi cantaba con energía.. invitando al público, moviéndose de manera ligeramente sexy tomando el micrófono entre sus manos   
  
"""Dame sonrisas y días brillantes  
  
Por tu sonrisa puedo soportar el frío de una noche helada   
  
Dame una sonrisa y días brillantes, no desaparezcas tan rápido   
  
Porque Podemos sobrevenir todas las paredes que permanecen en nuestro camino"""  
  
Shuichi tuvo un extraño sentimiento, a pesar de que Ryuichi actuaba con relativa normalidad, parecía que le estaba cantando a alguien, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no era a él. Pero también estaba seguro de que Ryuichi le estaba cantando a alguien....   
  
""""A Quien sea que ames. Estás imágenes lo alcanzarán. verdad?  
  
No digas que puedes encontrarlo, tus palabras están danzando en el espacio   
  
Lo más lejos que vayas, tanto así lastimas a la apersona que amas   
  
tanto así la persigas más mi corazón siente la distancia"""  
  
Ryuichi volteo a ver a Thoma sonriéndole... Thoma por una fracción de segundo encontró su mirada y luego sonrió de vuelta. No pasó desapercibido para Shuichi, pero no creía que fuera Thoma al que le dedicaba esta canción. Más bien parecía una mirada de complicidad  
  
"""dame sonrisas y lindos días   
  
si tan solo pudiéramos encontrarnos en un abrazo  
  
A Quien sea que ames. Estás imágenes lo alcanzarán. Verdad?  
  
Si tan solo hubieras dicho estas palabras en tu sueños"""  
  
Ryuichi estaba por finalizar la canción, y miraba al publico de manera seductora.. con una sonrisa en la cara, moviéndose al compás de la música. Pero para Shuichi que lo conocía de verdad era la mirada más triste que le había visto en un escenario   
  
"""""Aunque si amor mi alcanzara el punto máximo  
  
Un tercio de él no lo hará  
  
Mis verdaderos sentimientos están sólo girando en el aire  
  
Mi corazón no está diciendo ni siquiera..... "te amo"""  
  
Susurró las últimas palabras.. la nota del teclado de Thoma pareció llorar con él... y con un suspiro la multitud volvió a romper en un estruendo semejante al de antes. Ryuichi les sonrió una vez más y e hizo una reverencia...  
  
*****  
  
Yuki salió de la sala de conciertos, fue a los pasillos traseros del estadio porque no tenía demasiadas ganas de estar escuchando la voz de Ryuichi. Encendió un cigarrillo y se acercó hasta una de las mesas de la cafetería, el gafete que portaba le aseguraba un trato super especial.   
  
Estaba pensando seriamente en dejar de fumar... porque tres cajetillas al día ya era mucho verdad?  
  
Se pasó una mano por el cabello, ver a Shuichi en ese escenario le había traído demasiados recuerdos..   
  
Recuerdos de cómo lo había conocido, de las veces que él y Shuichi se habían visto después de los ensayos para llevarlo a casa, todo giraba a su alrededor, y no notó a la ,mesera que le preguntaba educadamente si deseaba algo.  
  
Todos sus planes por acercarse a Shuichi habían fracasado, con excepción del último. -eun en realidad no había sido plan- Ese idiota de Sakuma siempre aparecía en los momentos menos propicios. Y lo peor de todo. Que acaso Shuichi no se daba cuenta de que solo sería uno más par Ryuichi?   
  
-"" también fui uno más para ti!!""   
  
las palabras que le había dicho Shuichi aún le calaban profundo. Pero si desde el principio él sabía que Shuichi no sería uno más.. por eso lo había dejado vivir en su casa!! Por eso, a pesar de no considerarse gay o algo por el estilo lo había aceptado!  
  
Un café humeante se posó frente a él. Levantó la vista y se encontró con una señorita muy hermosa que le sonreía tímidamente y sostenía una bandeja entre sus manos.  
  
-espero que le guste… usted luce un poco tenso. Estoy segura que con esto se va a relajar un poco... Yuki san. .  
  
La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó. Yuki miró el café, olía bien.. dio un pequeño sorbo, estaba bien cargado, tenía un efecto muy eficaz, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que pasó más de una hora... se levantó.. dejó dinero sobre la mesa - el doble de lo que costaba el café que ya de por sí era demasiado caro - y se retiró del lugar.   
  
Volvió a dirigirse a la sala de conciertos abrió lentamente la enorme puerta. Unos guardias lo iban a sacar cuando vieron el gafete que colgaba de su cuello. Yuki miró hacia el escenario Ryuichi estaba ahí.. con una canción con algo rápida bastante contagiosa .. al principio tuvo el impulso de volver a salir pero se dijo a si mismo que ya no debería de estar muy lejos del final  
  
""quiero gritar que te amo... No te irás esta noche   
  
terminemos los días que no pasan sin que nos veamos el uno al otro   
  
quiero llorar por ti  
  
la música terminó. Pero Ryuichi seguía ahí parado, el público expectante   
  
quiero llorar por ""  
  
  
  
y con esa última frase todo el mundo casi revienta el estadio en aplausos...  
  
Se llenó todo de un humo espeso blanco que provenía desde el escenario y luego poco a poco todas las luces se apagaron hasta quedar en una oscuridad en donde nadie podía ve más allá de su nariz..   
  
En uno de los lados del escenario se comenzó a oír una guitarra que sonaba muy triste.  
  
Una luz iluminó por completo a Hiro dejando ver solo a él.. nada más.. otra luz se encendió y rebeló a Thoma con el bajo.. tocaba la misma melodía melancólica..  
  
El ruido de tambores lentos comenzó y una luz al fondo del escenario pero del lado de Hiro para dar paso a Noriko en la batería.. tocaba concentrada.. pero con enorme facilidad . por último Suguru un poco más al fondo, junto a Thoma. En el teclado .  
  
++++++++""algo esta mal con el mundo hoy.  
  
no sé lo que es...  
  
algo mal con nuestro con nuestros ojos...""  
  
el publico estaba calmado. Solo disfrutando del espectáculo   
  
la voz de Shuichi al centro del escenario.. sentado en una pequeña plataforma que era parte del decorado. Cantaba con voz tranquila, casi susurrando... los instrumentos le acompañaban con perfección.   
  
" +++++++""estamos viendo las cosas de diferente manera...  
  
Dios sabe que no es él ....  
  
es seguro que no será sorpresa"""  
  
Shuichi guardó silencio..  
  
///////"¡! YEAH!!! WE'RE LIVIN'G ON THE EDGE!!!""  
  
La voz explosiva de Ryuichi sorprendió a todo el mundo y aún más la luz que lo iluminó. Desde lo alto   
  
Sakuma estaba parado en la parte alta del escenario, sobre una tarima.. la gabardina y los accesorios plata le daban un aspecto increíble. Casi como de un ser superior y en ese momento los tambores sonaban con fuerza... pareciendo como si Noriko quisiera romperlos.   
  
Ryuichi se aferró a un tubo que bajaba y se deslizó con fuerza por el.  
  
/////"hay algo mal con el mundo...  
  
las bombillas están en su posición.  
  
Hay una fundida en el cielo!!!!!.....   
  
Rryuichi señaló el cielo, Thoma tocaba como si en eso se le fuera la vida, y el tono comenzó a ser más rápido. Nada que ver con la anterior tristeza. Ryuichi se desplazaba por el escenario como si fuera de su propiedad, lanzando miradas tentadoras.  
  
+++++"" si tu puedes juzgar a un hombre sabio  
  
por el color de su piel ..  
  
entonces señor....  
  
usted es un mejor hombre que yo"  
  
todo cesó de repente la música dejó de escucharse   
  
La multitud gritó cuando Ryuichi se acercó de más y su cuerpo comenzó a tomar el ritmo de la música..  
  
+++++++"LIVIN ON THE EDGE!!  
  
Era demasiada la diferencia de voces entre él y Shuichi. aunque habían dicho las mismas palabras el efecto que había causado no era ni semejante. Suguru seguía la canción con animo.. se había sentido muy bien cuando le dijeron que él sería el único tecladista. Shuichi volvió a cantar.  
  
"no te puedes ayudar a ti mismo desde la caída""  
  
Ryuichi se paró en medio del escenario y el rimo de la canción se tornó ligeramente más rápido, abrazó a Thoma que estaba cerca de él se inclinó un poco para cantar.. a todos en el publico les hubiera gustado seguir el ritmo de la canción pero nadie hasta ese momento la había escuchado...  
  
///////" dime que opinas de nuestra situación!!!  
  
Complicaciones! Agravio!!! Están tomándote   
  
Si los pequeños pollos te dicen que el cielo se está cayendo   
  
Tu continuarías arrastrándote viniendo de regreso otra vez"""  
  
Shuichi se acercó a Hiro. A él le tocaban las partes lentas de la canción. Y a Ryuichi las fuertes y rápidas.   
  
Se sintió un poco un extraño jamás había cantado algo que él mismo no hubiera escrito. Pero esta canción... Ryuichi tenía una abilidad increíble para componer. La había hecho con un gran sentimiento  
  
+++++"Te lo apuesto mi amigo"  
  
"otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez....."  
  
la música ya no era triste... al contrario, daba fuerza, transmitía una energía increíble... prácticamente habían cambiado a un estilo rock. Pero era algo que daba gusto oír.. Thoma y Ryuichi estaban juntos en un extremo. Thoma no dejaba de tocar. Era increíble lo bien que lo hacía. Considerando que no tocaba una guitarra desde la universidad.   
  
////"algo esta bien con el mundo hoy  
  
y " TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE ESTA MAL!!"  
  
PERO PODEMOS DICERES NO!!   
  
O PODEMOS DEJARLO PASAR!  
  
///PERO PREFERIRÍA ESTAR SOPORTANDO!!"""  
  
Una vea más Noriko con los tambores fuertes opacando a todos los demás.. Ryuichi gritaba las estrofas dando aún más fuerza a la canción.   
  
WE' RE LIVIN' ON THE EDGE!!!!!  
  
Ryuichi y Shuichi cerraron con esa frase.. al mismo tiempo.. entre los aplausos del publico. Se despidieron con una reverencia. y después de sonreír todos al publico comenzaron a retirarse   
  
Había sido el mejor concierto de toda la gira. El publico una de dos.. o estaba satisfecho o estaba aún impactado. Todo mundo salía con una sonrisa, a excepción de unos cuantos con lágrimas en los ojos.   
  
En los camerinos ambas bandas festejaban lo bien que había resultado todo y en especial el últmo tema. Thoma estaba seguro que sería un éxito total. Miró a Suguru, el chico estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo tnía que reconocer, le habían dejado el teclado a él porque no sabía manipular otro instrumento. Pero el chico lo había hecho magistralmente. Desde el inicio hasta el fin.  
  
-bueno chicos. Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Y tienen libre desde este momento hasta pasado mañana a la hora que sale el avión.. espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de esta gira... felicitaciones a todos...   
  
Thoma estaba sonriendo abiertamente, él estaba particularmente contento porque a parte de que la gira había sido todo un éxito había obtenido muchas ganancias al absorber a todas las disqueras de Oceanía. Lo que significaba que NG había crecido considerablemente...   
  
Tenía que festejar esto!!! Observó a todos en la habitación.. Ryuichi lo observaba con ojos hambrientos y Suguru lo hacía con una mirada algo tímida.. sonrió. Aún no sabía con quien debía festejar esta noche.  
  
Los reporteros clamaban por entrar.. así que sonrió y dejó que su mente divagará a todo lo que quería hacer el día de mañana...   
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®::  
  
Hola... espero actualizar a más tardar el próximo lunes.... jejejeje  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE!!!!!!! D-E-J-E-N-M-E R-E-V-I-E-W-S.... S-I -N-O -L-O H-A-C-E-N M-E V-O-Y  
  
A E-N-O-J-A-R......  
  
Kai:::::: gracias.. es seguro que te vou a mandar un mensaje.... sorry.... me invitaron a desayunar- comer y no pude subir el cap... pero son las 3:30 am y ya lo estoy subiendo... y sip. sé dibujar.... pero generalmente me lleva mucho tiempo... natcha... me parece que si. ahorita mi cerebro no coordina bien...   
  
Nefichan NanoDa:::: no sé si estás molesta porqu el fic ya es viejo o que..... pero oops! sorry y si, va a tener final  
  
Amaly Malfoy:::. jajajajaja sipi.. yo dije que si iba a haber esperanzas.. y lo de Suguru.... voy a arreglarlo en uno o dos caps... te va a gustar puque ... y creme.... ryuichi está más loco que yo.... y aqui está la continuación para que no esperes demasiado..   
  
Naoko Sakuma:: gracias por tu review!!!! snif!!! eres la única a la que le gusta este ryuichi...- apart de mi- gracias por tu review!! espero que los sigas dejando.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko::::: a mi tb me cae bien noriko!!! nano da! y créme. en este cap digo lo que siiguió...  
  
BISHOUJO HENTAI:::: Gracias "mi vida" me ibas a decir algo más dulce??? jejejejeje te gustó el cap??? espero que si....  
  
Sadame::: ok me tardé tres... pero son las 3:32 Am... siento que no te haya gustado esa parte... pero bueno..... solo fue una vez... y al parecer ya hay esperanza..  
  
Relley -chan!!!! GRACIAS!!! TU REVIEW ME HA SUBIDO EL ANIMO COMO NO TE IMAGINAS... ryuichi tonto??? no mi niña. recuerda quien es.. no por nada llegó a la fama..   
  
sobre la pistola... ralmente asustate.. porque la va a utilizar con S...*cogfo cof""" hay esta tos!!!  
  
y creme ryuichi está más loco que yo... asi que eso lo voy a tener que poner en caps posteriores. la relación entre primos.. no creo que se llegué a dar nada...   
  
además.. me puse a pensar... quien es la única chica - a parte de Mika- que ha estado con yuki desde peque.... PUES NORIKO!!! y por eso la puse de consultora sentimental  
  
y ok me atrasé un día.. pero aki ta la continuacion..  
  
besos!!! y gracias por lo de sensei!!!  
  
Rikku -Tomoe:::::::: MIO!!!!! MIO!!!!! MIO!!!! ( y si dices que es tuyo no actualizo!! _ !!! y lo que le pasa a ryuichi.. pues va a tardar un poquitin....  
  
zhakdna-yhizet:::: gracias por tu review!!! y bueno.... no esta tan triste.... creme he leído algunos que me han hecho mentarle su madre a un vaso!!! y espeor que este cp te guste un poquito mas!!!!!! y que sigas dejando tus reviews!!!!1 gracias!!!! en especial porque me tardo en actualizar  
  
Nat- Chan 07::::: tuyo???? NO!!! es MIO!!!!  
  
y yo no estaba escondida!!! mi nombre completo es Reiko Noriko Seguchi de Sakuragi.... y es MIO....  
  
(MIO o NO actualizo... _!! )} 


	20. Again and Again and Again

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
_________________________________________   
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: Something is wrong with the world today……  
  
_________________________________________  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE:::::: el capitulo pasado no aclaré de quien eran las canciones que utilicé y les pido perdón.. bueno la primera canción que canta Ryuichi se llama "1/3" Ending de Ruroni Kenshin... esta lindísima. La segunda canción que canta Ryuichito querido es "I wanna shout I love you" y es el Opening principal de Slam Dunk... como muchas de ustedes saben esa es mi canción favorita.... y es que yo AMO a Hanamichi Sakuragi y por último... la canción que cantan a la vez Shuichi y Ryuichi se trata de "LIVING ON THE EDGE" y esa canción créanme.. tienen que escucharla... me inspiré en ella para este fic.... es del grupo AEROSMITH y viene en su disco "Big one's" se las recomiendo mucho......   
  
Besos!!  
  
______________________________________  
  
Dos horas después.......  
  
Bad luck salía por completo de los camerinos.. llevaban más de hora y media atendiendo reportajes y fans que tenían pases.... estaban realmente exhaustos…  
  
Shuichi buscó con la mirada a Ryuichi, él estaba aún con Thoma, al parecer estaban haciendo planes para salir a algún lado... Ryuichi lo miró de repente y le hizo señas para que lo esperara.   
  
Shuichi sonrió. Por un momento creyó que Ryuichi se quedaría con Thoma. Así que se dio vuelta y se acercó al grupo de guardias que lo esperaba para salir del estadio.   
  
Los guardias lo condujeron hasta una camioneta que aguardaba en la entrada…. Shuichi se impresionó de la cantidad de fans que aún aguardaban allí.  
  
Vio todo borroso, pero segundos después era ayudado a subir a la enorme y cómoda camioneta... allí ya se encontraban Hiro y Fujisaki...  
  
-Shuichi… buen trabajo... - Suguru hablaba dándole una sonrisa, Shuichi se extrañó de que hiciera esto, generalmente el chico no felicitaba a nadie...  
  
-Gracias… ustedes lo hicieron increíblemente esta noche. Creo que todo fue un éxito....  
  
-Tienes razón!!! Ahora vamos a poder regresar a casa!!!  
  
Suguru se escuchaba muy emocionado.. y además sonreía abiertamente... Shuichi pensó que se debía a lo bien que se veía Thoma...  
  
Los gritos de los fans se volvieron a escuchar y Noriko entró en la camioneta seguida de Yuki.. Shuu hubiera preferido pedir a uno de los tantos fans que gritaban afuera que lo llevara a ir con Yuki...  
  
El silencio se hizo un poco incómodo unos instantes hasta que los gritos de los fans se volvieron a escuchar, esta vez con más intensidad, Thoma y Ryuichi hicieron su aparición... Ryuichi al fijarse que Yuki viajaría con ellos se sentó junto a Shuichi, Thoma también se fue al lado de Suguru...  
  
Suguru se emocionó por la cercanía de su primo. Pero se le fue el encanto cuando notó que Thoma no lo miraba. Al contrario!! Sacaba su celular y se ponía a marcar como poseído... Ryuichi por el contrario abrazó despreocupadamente a Shuichi...  
  
Suguru lo observó un muy buen rato... ¿cómo era posible que un tipo así tuviera toda la atención de Thoma?  
  
Esta bien. Tenía que reconocerlo... el tipo no era alguien común.. era Sakuma Ryuichi! Y además era bastante apuesto.. y tenía cierto encanto.. pero ¡era increíblemente detestable! Se la pasaba haciendo rabiar a Yuki! justo ahora abrazaba y besaba el cuello de Shuichi sin ningún tipo de pudor, y frecuentemente lanzaba miradas discretas pero divertidas al escritor que ahora estaba según él mirando por la ventanilla, aunque lo discimulara -muy mal por cierto- era obvio que estaba rabiando....  
  
Se fijó entonces en Thoma... no parecía importarle que Ryuichi se comportara así!!!  
  
Decía amarlo.. pero… ¿no debería entonces ponerse fúrico de celos? Ni la persona menos celosa y desprendida podría aguantar un escenita como la que estaba presenciando...Pero Thoma hacía todo lo contrario! Solo hablaba por su teléfono, como si fuera algo de lo más común....  
  
Suguru se sintió sumamente molesto y fuera de lugar .. él mendigaba las pocas caricias que Thoma la daba... grabándolas en su memoria para recordarlas en las noches frías que pasaba solo en su cama. Y Ryuichi incluso se atrevía a acariciar a alguien más en presencia de él!!   
  
Fue ahí cuando la gran pregunta vino a su mente.... ¿cuántas personas habría visto Thoma pasar por los brazos de Ryuichi para comportarse de esa manera?  
  
Y aún así decía amarlo! Entonces.... ¿que era lo que le daba Ryuichi para que Thoma lo amara de esa manera?  
  
-mejor aún Suguru..... ¿que no le da? Es sería una pregunta más coherente.. no crees? .- Suguru dio un respingo... Noriko que estaba a su lado miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla, pero por lo que pudo ver, estaba bastante ateta a lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.   
  
-Ukai san!! Yo solamente estaba pensando..   
  
-Vaya. Entonces yo debo de ser psíquica.. a menos claro que la persona que esté junto a mi piense en voz alta....   
  
-Pero.. yo...  
  
-Demasiado alta!!.- Suguru se sonrojó hasta las orejas.... no creyó tener jamás ese tipo de conversación con Noriko....  
  
-Lo siento..  
  
-Escucha pequeño- Suguru iba a protestar por el calificativo que le dio Noriko pero esta prosiguió.- te preguntabas porque Thoma lo ama tanto no?? pues bien. Es muy simple... Ryuichi no ama del todo a Thoma….- Suguru no entendió .- mira te lo voy a explicar... Ryuichi si siente algo que podríamos llamar amor hacia Thoma... pero no es amor al 100%, lo que quiero decir es que el corazón de Ryuichi aún pertenece a alguien más.. .- Suguru notó que la mirada de Noriko se entristeció.- y eso es lo que hace que Thoma sienta ese "amor" por él. La lucha constante por ganarse su corazón... a Thoma le gustan los retos. además tiene el síndrome del papá eterno....  
  
-Papá eterno???.- el chico la miró sin entender. Noriko le sonrió.  
  
-Thoma siente una gran debilidad por aquellos a quienes han lastimado… quieres un ejemplo? allí tienes a Eiri Yuki.. es el más grande ejemplo.. pero también Ryuichi.. digamos que tiene un pasado un tanto escamoso. Eso y aparte.. ¿quién podría resistir ese trasero?.- Noriko sonrió y de forma nada santa   
  
Suguru iba a preguntar algo pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la camioneta, habían llegado al hotel.  
  
Thoma le dirigió una sonrisa y bajó primero que nadie, aún con el celular en la mano. Ryuichi bajó atrás y ambos se perdieron en la entrada del hotel.   
  
Todos - con excepción de Yuki- se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a cambiarse o a tomar alguna ducha. Aún era buena hora para salir a cenar o a dar algún paseo.- considerando que se tendrían que salir por las puertas traseras ya que los fans se encontraban en las puertas del hotel- pero era una noche llena de estrellas, y la luna en cuarto menguante resplandecía casi mágicamente.  
  
Suguru se cambió por algo que él pensaba lo haría lucir bien ante Thoma. Se cambió en silencio, observando como Hiro se entablaba en una conversación sin termino con su novia...  
  
*******  
  
Yuki llegó hasta una de las albercas de los pisos superiores del hotel, desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad, se había quedado allí para no seguir viendo a Shuichi en brazos de el idiota de Sakuma, le dolía verlo así, como si estuviera perdido todo entre ellos.  
  
Se recargó en el barandal, estuvo tentado prender un cigarrillo pero no lo hizo, la quietud de la noche lo relajaba sin necesidad de algo más. Se fijó en las estrellas a Shuichi siempre le habían gustado mucho. De hecho era extraño, a pesar de las luces de la ciudad las estrellas y la luna resplandecían demasiado, era una vista impresionante   
  
Sin quererlo se encontró recordando a un día en que Shuichi se había quedado mirando las estrellas...  
  
en especial la estrella que más brillaba..   
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi"......   
  
Yuki casi se ahoga al recordar esa parte, Shuichi había señalado esa estrella y había dicho que era como Ryuichi, la estrella que más brillaba en todo el firmamento... se dio un golpe a si mismo. ¿desde ese momento Shuichi ya amaba a Sakuma Ryuichi?  
  
Su mano instintivamente se posó sobre el bolsilo en donde siempre guardaba su cajetilla.  
  
Pero se detuvo en su búsqueda cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, y escuchó su nombre en un susurro  
  
*******  
  
Ryuichi sonreía en su forma chibi divertido Thoma estaba hablando aún por teléfono, el único cambio era que ahora estaba hablando por el teléfono del hotel, llevaban más de 15 minutos de haber llegado.   
  
Su sonrisa se tornó malefica desde la cama mientras su mano jugueteaba con el cable del teléfono..  
  
-uno.....- comenzó a contar con voz infantil, esperando por si Thoma le ponía atención.  
  
Como vio que nada ocurrió sus dedos se deslizaron por el cordón hasta la caja de conexión detrás del mueble junto a la cama.  
  
-dos....  
  
sin pensarlo sus traviesos dedos apretaron con delicadeza el delgado cable, Thoma seguía hablando dándole la espalda.  
  
-tres!!!  
  
Exclamó con voz divertida mientras daba un fuerte tirón a la línea, enseguida Thoma notó que ya no había comunicación con quien sea que estuviera hablando.  
  
Volteó a ver a Ryuichi que le mostraba con actitud desafiante el cable.  
  
-Ryuichi pero que??  
  
-Resulta que llevo más de 15 minutos recostado en la cama.. y aún no me has acariciado.... - mientras hablaba se comenzó a quitar la gabardina. Thoma comprendió inmediatamente.  
  
-Lo siento.. pero esas llamadas eran importantes....  
  
-Más importantes que esto?.- Ryuichi se dejó caer en la cama en una pose nada santa y le tendió los brazos a Thoma que no dejó escapar un minuto cuando ya estaba encima de él besándole, luchando por quitarse el saco.  
  
-Algunas...... pero ninguna más importante que tu...  
  
-Thoma. Creo que tenemos que celebrar esta noche. Todo salió bien, no es así??.- Ryuichi se alzó y besó el cuello de Thoma.... pasando sus manos por el pecho desnudo de este, jugando con los tirantes.   
  
-Parece que alguien está deseoso hoy... - Thoma se dejó acariciar, y un suspiro se le escapó cuando Ryuichi mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.   
  
Thoma sonrió, Ryuichi siempre era así, aunque estuviera abajo le gustaba participar activamente jamás le gustaba quedarse quieto.. bueno a excepción de algunas veces en donde estaba especialmente sumiso  
  
-que pasa Thoma? Acaso no quieres???.- Thoma se encontró devuelta a su mundo real con su dragón que lo miraba fijamente con sus increíbles ojos azules... le sonrió.  
  
-Solo estaba recordando... .- posó una mano en la mejilla de Ryuichi y la bajó lentamente en una caricia.- eres hermoso....- lo besó, mucho más profundo de lo que lo había hecho en algunos años, y sus manos se escurrieron bajo la estrecha playera de Ryuichi, un suspiro se escapó de la garganta de este.  
  
Escuchó un sonido detrás de él, pero no le importó, sus únicas preocupaciones eran escuchar más gemidos de esa garganta, besar los rojos labios y hacer que esas mejillas sonrosadas aumentaran de color...  
  
Ryuichi lo envolvió con los brazos, Thoma era tan complaciente..... abrió con lentitud los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír..  
  
-Thoma.....- Seguchi levantó su mirada del cuello de Ryuichi, sin despegar sus labios de él.  
  
-Mmmh?   
  
-Thoma....- Ryuichi ahora sonó un poco más serio...  
  
-Que pasa dragón???.- Thoma bajó su mano hasta el trasero de Ryuichi.  
  
-Tom.... creo que tenemos visitas....- Thoma reaccionó ante esto  
  
.....lo que vio lo dejó helado....  
  
Suguru estaba en la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y como el rubio notó, sin respirar.  
  
Thoma se levantó un poco de Ryuichi, Suguru aún los observaba con los ojos abiertos..   
  
-Suguru...- el chico casi saltó al escuchar la voz de su primo. - Suguru .- Thoma se levantó lentamente de Ryuichi, pero este no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le lamió descaradamente el pecho de él.- que haces aquí?  
  
-Yo...- Suguru aún no salía del shock, había venido a ver a Thoma para quizá dar un pequeño paseo por la playa o salir a cenar, pero al parecer Ryuichi ya se le había adelantado..- venía.. a.. yo… lo siento….  
  
No aguantó más, salió corriendo lo más rápido que le daban su piernas, cerró los ojos ya no le importaba nada.   
  
Ryuichi se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados, de segurito con esto Thoma ya no tendría ganas.... pero se dio un susto de muerte cuando sintió un cuerpo sobre el suyo, Thoma estaba besándolo, como si no le hubiera importado la escenita que acababa de pasar!!!  
  
-Thoma!!   
  
-Que pasa dragón? Que? Ya no quieres? .- mientras hablaba comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Ryuichi.  
  
-Pero. Yo creí que tú y él....- Ryuichi soltó un gemido de placer por las caricias de Thoma   
  
Thoma se tornó serio y se sentó en la cama, Ryuichi lo imitó.  
  
-escucha, yo hablé con él, le dije que te amaba, y que eso no iba a cambiar, y también le pregunté si estaba dispuesto a soportar eso, así que lo que vio quizá le ayude a tomar una decisión. No sé. Aunque de cualquier modo, según recuerdo él no fue invitado a esta fiesta...  
  
Ryuichi sonrió, ese era su Thoma.  
  
-a menos claro que tu quieras que lo invite.... te aseguro que es un excelente amante y aprende rápido.- Ryuichi se recostó nuevamente en la cama y atrajo con él a Thoma-  
  
-no esta noche..... hoy te quiero solo para mi....  
  
*******  
  
Yuki se volteó lentamente frente a él había una pequeña niña de cabello rojo y ojos profundamente azules.  
  
Le extrañó verla ahí, pues ya era bastante tarde para que los niños de esa edad anduvieran solos.   
  
-Yuki Eiri... señor...- la niña miró a Yuki directo a los ojos.- disculpe la molestia, sé que debe de estar cansado, pero necesitaba verlo. .- Yuki se extrañó, no era muy frecuente que un niño se acercara a hablar con él.   
  
-De que querías hablar pequeña....  
  
-Rina.. señor. Puedo llamarte Yuki?.- Yuki sonrió, era la primera vez que veía a una niña que no fuera pudorosa  
  
-Claro.. pero antes una pregunta ¿qué haces aquí?.- yuki se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la niñ.  
  
-Soy otra huésped de este hotel, y como ya le dije quería hablar con usted.  
  
-Sobre que pequeña?  
  
-Rina... soy Rina..- dijo la niña con impaciencia.- me podría firmar mi libro?.- la pequeña sacó un libro de una pequeña bolsita que llevaba colgada del cuello.- me gusta mucho como escribe, se me hace muy bonito, .- Yuki sudó una enorme gota así que eso era lo que quería la pequeña.. pero.. un momento... ¿una niña de aproximadamente 6 años leyendo sus libro??  
  
-Cuantos años tienes Rina?  
  
- Tengo 7.  
  
-Y ya leíste mi libro?.- la niña asintió frenéticamente.  
  
-Si, mi mami lo lee cada noche para mi... me gusta mucho, y ella también es una gran fanática suya, ella me prohibió venir hasta aquí porque dijo que usted se podría enojar, porque lucía muy deprimido, y yo podría molestarlo, pero, yo sé cuanto mi mami quería su autógrafo, pero no quería molestarlo, así que esperé a que se durmiera y vine a verlo... no está molesto verdad? .- Yuki se quedó impresionado, jamás creyó que la niña le dijera tantas cosas de jalón. Aunque había que reconocerlo, su mamá era una persona bastante consciente   
  
-Claro que no.. dame tu libro.. lo voy a firmar...- la niña le extendió feliz el objeto, Yuki lo tomó entre sus manos y puso su firma con mucho cuidado, este era el primer autógrafo que no le molestaba firmar, al contrario, le resultaba muy gratificante.  
  
-Gracias Yuki... a mi mamá le gustará mucho......- Yuki puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña y le hizo un pequeño cariño..   
  
-De nada Rina, porque no le das esto a tu mamá y a tu papá, estoy seguro de que les va a agradar... .- Yuki le extendió a la niña unas reservaciones completamente pagadas para el restaurante más lujoso de ese lugar... las había comprado por si acaso Shuichi y él se reconciliaban, pero ya había perdido casi todas las esperanzas   
  
-Yuki.... porque estabas tan triste?? Te vi desde que llegamos aquí y lucías demasiado extraño..... porque?.- Yuki iba a contestar pero unos pasos a su espalda lo distrajeron, recoció ese sonido, nadie podía tener el caminar de ese modo, nadie que no fuera Shuichi  
  
-Alguien.... no lo entenderías....- Shuichi iba regresar sobre sus pasos cuando vio la escena, Yuki estaba allí parado frente a la niña, al parecer conversando... se quedó como hipnotizado mirándolos. Rina se acercó aún más a Yuki y le dijo susurrando   
  
-Es por ese chico verdad? el cantante no? mi mamá me dijo que él era tu novio, sabes? es muy guapo, se ve bien, pero están enojados verdad?? espero que se reconcilien, te lo mereces...- Rina hizo algo que dejó impresionado a Yuki, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo agitando su manita en señal de despedida.  
  
Yuki se incorporó y observó fijamente a Shuichi, luego su cuerpo lo obligó a darse vuelta y recargarse nuevamente sobre el barandal, dejando descuidadamente una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sus dedos captaron la textura de una hoja de papel, le reconoció en seguida. Sonrió, era la canción que había estado escribiendo, Shuichi aún traía la ropa del concierto, aún parecía un ángel.  
  
-linda noche verdad Shuichi? .- Shuichi se sorprendió del tono que utilizaba Yuki, no supo si estaba hablando del clima o de su encuentro.  
  
-Tienes razón.- Shuichi se acercó al barandal, se sentía extrañamente relajado, no tenía miedo de acercarse a Yuki, así que se recargó cerca de él en el barandal.  
  
-Estuviste muy bien esta noche.... felicidades.-Yuki no tenía el valor suficiente de mirar a su pequeño  
  
-Gracias, supongo..   
  
-Shuichi... quiero… pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió entre nosotros, jamás quise lastimarte, nunca fue mi intención terminar.... mucho menos hacerte sentir mal..- Yuki se sorprendió de si mismo al decir estas palabras, no supo porque lo había hecho, Shuichi lo meditó un poco, no se esperaba esta declaración de novelista y no sabía como reaccionar.  
  
-Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa, al parecer malinterpretaste todo, cuando estábamos juntos, yo...  
  
-Shuichi.. esta bien, no tienes que decirme nada ...- Yuki se aventuró a tocar tímidamente la mejilla de Shuichi, no supo porque lo había hecho, era simplemente que no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciar el terciopelo en el rostro del pelirrosa   
  
-No Yuki déjame continuar. Yo te engañé con Ryuichi....- Yuki cerró los ojos y deshizo el contacto en su mano, eso era exactamente lo que no quería escuchar, no quería escucharlo por los suaves labios que él había besado innumerable número de veces. Bajó su brazo en señal de derrota .- sin embargo Yuki, quiero que me disculpes, fue mi culpa....  
  
-Yo...- Yuki meditaba todo en su cabeza... se sentía extraño....- creo que fui yo el que te obligó a eso verdad??.- su mano se cerró en su cajetilla, ahora si que necesitaba un cigarrillo..  
  
-Yuki....- Shuichi estaba atónito, Yuki estaba reconociendo que era el culpable, pero por otra parte, Yuki recordaba que ya mucho antes lo había pensado, que lo que Shuichi sentía por Ryuichi era mucho mas que admiración.. y él había presionado demasiado el corazón de Shuichi al tratarlo indiferentemente.  
  
-Shuichi.. ya no quiero hablar de esto... .- Yuki se volvió para recargarse contra el barandal nuevamente, le dolía mucho hablar del pasado, siempre había sido así, y aún más porque Shuichi ya había encontrado a Ryuichi..... y él se había quedado solo.  
  
Shuichi se asustó cuando Yuki dio vuelta y caminó unos pasos, lo observó moverse en la oscuridad, sus pasos tranquilos le recordaron a como lo había conocido, él no lo había escuchado a pesar que el novelista se encontraba a pocos pasos en ese parque. Respiró tranquilo cuando vio que Yuki tomaba dos sillas y las ponía cerca de barandal y le ofreció una humildemente.  
  
Yuki puso las sillas con muy poca separación, hizo esto a propósito para poder aunque sea un poco, estar cerca de Shuichi.   
  
***********  
  
Suguru había corrido lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, no pensaba solo corría, su mente se había quedado en la habitación de Thoma, y en ese beso que los vio compartir.  
  
Por fin llegó hasta una playa cercana, no sabía como había evitado a los fans solo había corrido y ahora se encontraba en la oscuridad total, y enfrente de él tenía las olas ahora de un color fascinante negro con espuma plateada, caminó hasta la orilla, y se sentó.  
  
La brisa nocturna le dio en la cara y supo por el frío que le dio, que las lágrimas estaban corriendo por su rostro., puso sus manos en sus rodillas, los recuerdos llegaron como si hubieran sidoimbocados, recordó todo, el beso, las caricias que Thoma le estaba dando a Ryuichi, el beso, jamás se imaginó que su primo pudiera besar de esa forma, y lo por de todo, las miradas de ambos.  
  
Cuando Ryuichi había captado que había un intruso en el cuarto, no había sido una mirada sorprendida, nada de eso! Lo había visto de una forma divertida, como si disfrutara de mostrarle que él tenía el control, que era él, el que estaba con Thoma esa noche, y que era él, a quien Thoma prefería. Y que era él. Sakuma Ryuichi quien en ese momento sentía placer.  
  
Suguru se estremeció, había estado meditando la oferta de Thoma, el ofrecimiento de ser su "amante" en cierto sentido no lo podía pasar por alto, incluso sabiendo que no sería el único -y para ser francos ni siquiera el segundo- en el corazón de Thoma, pensó que iba a poder soportar el hecho de que Thoma quisiera a alguien más.  
  
Pero al ver su mirada esa noche..  
  
Thoma no tenía en los ojos culpa a pena, al contrario, había sido una mirada tranquila, como si le quisiera decir "te lo dije, lo amo más a él" y cuando había salida corriendo su primo no había ido tras él para alcanzarla.  
  
-hubiera sido una estupidez...   
  
Suguru hundió su rostro en sus brazos, Thoma no hubiera ido por él, que le iba a explicar? Que todo era una equivocación? Un malentendido? Que se había dejado llevar?  
  
Nada de eso, Thoma le había advertido desde un principio, y además de todo fue él quien fue a buscar a Thoma no al revés! Thoma jamás le había mentido....  
  
Sintió que algo dentro se le rompía, no quería aceptarlo, pero no podía dejar de recordar.   
  
Suspiró. ¿realmente sería capaz de soportar estar al lado de Thoma y compartirlo?  
  
Miró hacia el mar, quedó hipnotizado por su belleza, las olas rompían con mucha fuerza en la playa, se puso en pie, le atraía tanto la espuma plateada.... sus ojos llorosos dieron con la luna que se reflejaba vanidosa en el mar, a lo lejos....   
  
dio unos pasos al frente, como le gustaría alcanzar ese reflejo... quizá, así se comenzaría a sentir mejor.   
  
______________________________________  
  
______________________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko® :::: hola!!!!   
  
Creo que la inspiración ha llegado hasta mi!!! Bueno esto es la mitad de este cap.... pero si lo ponía completo iba a quedar muy largo......... pero bueno.. espero que les haya gustado...  
  
Ya no me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar.. y este cap abrió con Suguru y terminó con Suguru...   
  
Jejejjejejejejeje  
  
Besos!!  
  
Y ahora a contestar reviews!!::::::::  
  
zhakdna-yhizet:: muchas gracias por tu review!! sorry, pero este me qued´po medio triste.. (pero no te cortes las venas!!!)  
  
o hazlo pero con galletas de animalitos...   
  
jakito kun:: SIP!!!! MI thoma es el puto amo del universo!! pero ok. en este cap esta disfrutando.. no creo que me mate, sorry, la canción es Livin' on the edge.. de Aerosmith (de donde crees que salió el fic niña.... ) te recomiendo mucho que la consigas...   
  
Sadame::::: sorry peque pero tu no me dijiste que era tu cumple... si no te hubiera dedicado el cap..... sorry.... y creeme si tengo animos   
  
Nat-chan07::: NO!!!!!! es MIO no lo comparto!!   
  
pero bueno... solo porque eres tu.. al que si no comparto es a mi amado sakuragi y no sabes que gusto me da que te haya gustado el concierto  
  
Nefichan nanoDa:::: jejejejeje estonces supongo que este cap lo disfrutaste..... jejejejejeje  
  
Amaly Malfoy::: este cap por si te diste cuenta fue diseñado para que te gustara, aunque solo parte de él... jejejejeje después de todo ya estaba escrito antes e que tu review llegara!!!   
  
solo que corregí algunas partes..... y solo porque tu sabes que me encanta que me escribas reviews! me subes mucho el animo!!!  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI::::: jejejejejeje no me molestan los piropos... toda mi vida los he recibido.... jejeje (si no me crees preguntale a Fujisaki Yami) y me hubiera gustado terminar el fic con unos 17 o 18 reviews per capitulo, porque creo que el fic es de bastante calidad y en cada capitulo trato de mezclara varias cosas, como emociones y recciones, pero al parecer no llama la atención lo suficiente... por eso me desanime un poco.. pero dije: "ok, si no quieren dejar reviews, yo por lo menos voy a terminar mi trabajo" asi que por eso continuo aqui...  
  
kai:::: sorry por no haberte escrito.. estoy en examenes y no puedo coectarme seguido... no te mando dibujo porque no son muy buenos, ya vi el tuyo, esta muy bonito, y con bastante buen color, además yo no tengo escaner...... pero haré lo posible por mandarlo...  
  
ah!!! XD significa una sonrisa... como explicarlo.... no una sonrisa de alegria... pero ampoco una de maldad.. es algo asi como cuando hiciste algo y te ries de eso...   
  
y de ryui hi.... creo que voy a explicarlo en el sig cap.....  
  
Kirby::::: (quiero decir.. Anarita) chiquita cosita.. jejjejejeje gracias por tus comentarios.... te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero no quiero al enano de suguru... aunque juro solemnemente que te voy a hacer sufrir..... jejejeje Muahahaha   
  
leving::::: bienvenida! a ser reviewer de mi modesto fic, tocaste un punto muy importante.. pero eso va a quedar en el prox cap.... no desesperes....  
  
hotaru chan::: felicidades???? pena me debería de dar.... ya llevo mucho y no lo he acabado.... pero esque aún falta bastante........ y por cierto... bienvenida.... a ser reviewer de este fic.... 


	21. Something's right with the world today

  
  
Autora: Reiko Noriko  
  
Título: Living on the edge   
  
Capítulo: Something is wrong with the world today……  
  
Un ruido afuera lo sobresaltó, a pesar de, no quiso abrir los ojos, se sentía muy bien así como estaba, ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía despertar en los brazos de alguien, en especial alguien que amas. Cuando en tiempos anteriores se habían quedado juntos, el rubio siempre se levantaba antes o ambos amanecían en lados opuestos de la cama.   
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana y que era la responsable que la habitación tomara ese tinte oscuro tan acogedor. Con movimientos suaves intentó levantar la muñeca en la que siempre portaba el reloj ¿las 10:30? Si que habían dormido bastante. Sintió al rubio moverse y recordó que aún estaba sobre su pecho, y más aún, los protectores brazos seguían rodeando su espalda.  
  
Se acurrucó más y sintió las manos de Thoma moverse hasta su cabello y acariciarlo con ternura. Ryuichi sonrió, y se estiró para besarlo, habían pasado una noche sumamente placentera, Thoma le había hecho muchas veces el amor, se sentía tan bien...   
  
-buenos días amor...- Ryuichi sonrió, Thoma sería su eterno enamorado. Miró dentro de los ojos verdes y por un momento le pareció verlos azules   
  
-Hola.- el rubio sonrió y con suavidad besó su frente, su dragón siempre estaba tan hermoso, irremediablemente sexy e increíblemente inocente. Estiró su mano para retirar uno de los rebeldes mechones que le caían descuidados por su frente   
  
Ryuichi sonrió más ampliamente y reclamo los labios de Thoma con los suyos, era extraño, flotaba una tranquilidad en el ambiente casi irreal, algo que no iba acorde con ellos dos.   
  
Thoma después del beso cerró los ojos, recordó a Suguru, se había sentido bastante mal al verlo correr, pero no tenía caso ir tras él, el sueño comenzó a invadirlo de nuevo y ante de rendirse abrazó fuertemente a Ryuichi, de manera posesiva. Sabía que a Ryuichi le hacía falta ese tipo de contacto justo ahora, el moreno solo se dejó acomodar por esos brazos y se durmió de cuenta en el pecho de Thoma. No antes de que los recuerdos volvieran a su mente  
  
Shuichi contempló feliz el amanecer, aún seguía en la terraza del hotel con Yuki, se habían quedado juntos toda la noche, solo hablando de cualquier tontería que se les viniera a la mente.   
  
Se estiró en su silla, en el año de relación que llevó con Yuki jamás habían hablado tanto, y jamás se había sentido tan libre con él. Yuki en verdad lo había escuchado, y se había sentido bastante bien, es más, pensaba que Yuki iba a tratar de acercársele durante la noche, pero el rubio escritor solo se limitó a sentarse en su silla, pedir algo para tomar a un mucamo que pasaba por allí, y hablar durante toda la noche.  
  
Habían contemplando juntos las estrellas, el cómo rompían las olas a lo lejos en la playa, y mejor aún el amanecer, para Shuichi -a pesar de que ya no consideraba a Yuki como su novio- había sido la experiencia más romántica que había tenido con el escritor, algo que sin duda alguna jamás olvidaría  
  
Yuki se levantó lentamente, eran ya pasadas las 10:00, era ya hora de hacer otras cosas.   
  
-creo que es hora de irme Shuichi...- el cantante lo miró desde su silla y luego bajó la mirada un poco triste   
  
-creí que iríamos a desayunar juntos.....- Yuki se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que aferrarse al barandal para no caerse, se sintió en la gloria al escuchar las palabras dichas por Shuichi. Lo hubiera besado allí mismo pero tenía que contenerse si quería recuperar a su ángel.  
  
-No creo que a Ryuichi le agrade saber que después de pasar la noche conmigo aún te quedaste a desayunar....- Shuichi sonrió dicho de esa manera no se escuchaba tan inocente...  
  
-No creo que le importe...- el rubio guardó silencio, ¿era acaso un dejo de amargura lo que escuchaba en la voz de SU Shuichi?.- estoy seguro de que él ya desayunó!! Siempre se levanta con mucha hambre, especialmente después de una noche agitada como la de ayer....- Shuichi sólo comprendió que el significado de sus palabras podría ser malinterpretado cuando terminó la frase y los ojos dorados de Yuki lo miraron de la forma más triste que le había conocido hasta ahora... .- siempre que ensaya, juro que se levanta con tanta hambre que se podría tragar una vaca entera... es realmente divertido....- Yuki se relajó ante este último comentario, Shuichi no lo había dicho con doble sentido, él seguía siendo muy inocente en cuanto a su forma de expresarse. Sin embargo en toda la noche no habían tocado el nombre de Sakuma.....  
  
-En ese caso... creo que me quedaré.... quieres comer aquí? Junto a la piscina??? .- a Shuichi le brillaron los ojitos siempre había querido hacer algo así! Asintió frenéticamente..- bueno en ese caso... creo que no me queda otro remedio que invitarte......  
  
Suguru seguía, mirando las olas romper en la playa, había caminado a lo largo de gran parte de la costa, solo viendo las olas ir y venir una y otra vez, casi tantas como las vueltas que le daban en la cabeza los últimos sucesos,  
  
Respiró el aire que le llegaba desde la lejanía, en donde el mar lucía tranquilo, ya había aclarado sus pensamientos, y estaba dispuesto a darle una respuesta definitiva a Thoma. Se estremeció al imaginar la expresión en los ojos verde azules al darle la noticia, después de todo aún no sabía si le agradaría saber su decisión o simplemente le daría igual.  
  
Se paró para ver el lugar donde estaba, no lo conocía, sólo sabía que el hotel en donde se hospedaban quedaba casi justo a un enorme faro, que, si su orientación no le fallaba, estaría justo a la izquierda, sudó una enorme gota.... solo le tomaría unas cuatro horas regresar a pie. Y ya que no tenía otro remedio al haber salido sin dinero o identificaciones..... pues que más daba caminar unas cuantas millitas.... -¿que son 20 o 30 cuando uno es joven ah?- Sudó una enorme gota  
  
Unos voces alegres lo distrajeron y vio casi con vergüenza que algunas personas ya comenzaban a llegar a la playa para disfrutar del mar, en otros momentos se les hubiera unido, pero ahora ya tenía mucho camino como para pensar en algo más.  
  
Horas más tarde un Ryuichi abría los ojos para encontrarse aún en penumbras, las gruesas cortinas de la habitación estaban luchando increíblemente contra la luz del día que se colaba por algunas ranuras a los costados. Se levantó con trabajo, le daba vueltas la cabeza, intentó buscar a Thoma pero él mismo sabía que sería inútil, el rubio siempre desaparecía después de hacer el amor.   
  
Buscó a tientas en la mesita de noche su cajetilla, y se rió de sí mismo al comprender lo estúpido de sus palabras  
  
¿Hacer el amor? Palabras muy hermosas, pero había veces en que dudaba que lo que ellos hacían fuera "hacer el amor" había veces -la minoría- en que ellos solo estaban allí, tratando de descargar todas sus inquietudes y miedos a través del cuerpo del otro, no había nada de "hacer el amor" en esos actos.  
  
-más bien, debería llamarse sexo conveniente.  
  
Ryuichi se levantó definitivamente de la cama y casi por reflejo se acomodó una bata que estaba en una silla cercana. Si creía estar en lo correcto no tardaría en suceder.....  
  
De inmediato llamaron a la puerta de la habitación......  
  
No necesitó preguntar de quien se trataba, si él creía que conocía a Thoma tanto como creía hacerlo, creía entonces que Thoma creía que esa sería una buena forma de pagar por su ausencia, creyendo aún ser original.  
  
-pero yo creo que está loco, y el cree que aún soy un adolescente, creyendo que me iba a impresionar con sus atenciones.... creo que se está poniendo senil...   
  
Ryuichi abrió la puerta creyendo en dios para que estuviera equivocado, casi suelta una carcajada al encontrarse con uno de los meseros del hotel llevando un carrito de comida se apartó para dejarle paso. El chico le dirigió una mirada muy extrañada -creyendo que acababa de molestar al dios musical- pero agachó la vista y no se atrevió a decir nada, Ryuichi notó este gesto.  
  
-Thoma aún cree que creo que eso es un buen detalle.... ja! Creido.....  
  
Ryuichi observó al muchacho retirarse, sin pedir propina o algo por el estilo, Thoma siempre dejaba todo pagado y listo. Por curiosidad levantó la tapa que cubría los alimentos, estaba casi todo lo que a él le gustaba desayunar, desde la muy espumeante malteada de fresa hasta las suaves sincronizadas.  
  
Volvió a cerrar la tapa, no tenía hambre. Caminó unos pasos hasta el baño y al mirarse en el espejo se quedó casi inmóvil... ahora comprendía porque la mirada del mesero!!  
  
Tenía las mejillas surcadas por lo que él podía decir sin temor a equivocarse, lágrimas , no solo eso, sino gruesos canales que fueron surcos de lágrimas.. Los ojos un poco hinchados y tenía levemente roja la nariz... se sorprendió por esto.... no tenía recuerdos de haber llorado en toda la noche.  
  
........""no fue en la noche"" .........  
  
Se sorprendió pensando esto, los canales de lágrimas aún parecían estar muy frescos, y lo rojo de su nariz no tendría más de dos o tres horas, además la hinchazón en sus ojos.. era claro que habían llorado en la mañana....  
  
Con pasos apurados recorrió la habitación, de regreso a la cama, en busca de la típica nota de Thoma junto a su almohada.  
  
La encontró, ahora no era breve y sencilla como las otras veces-como siempre-, ahora ni siquiera podía llamársele nota! Era una carta, y con más de una hoja......  
  
" Mi Ryuichi"  
  
No sabes lo que sentí al despertar y verte en mis brazos, la alegría fue tal que juro que casi siento mi corazón salirse de mi pecho, pero luego otra emoción quizá más dominante lo mantuvo en su lugar.  
  
Estabas llorando pequeño, la razón yo no la sé, pero exijo que me la respondas a la brevedad posible, lloré contigo, pero la razón de mis lagrimas eran la rabia y la frustración, porque si creo conocerte, entonces puedo imaginar el porque de tu llanto.  
  
Sin embargo, todo lo que pude hacer esta mañana fue abrazarte y suplicar a dios que te calmaras y me dieras una sonrisa para comenzar mi día, pero creo que eso no fue posible, así que me resigné a pasar mi mano por tus mejillas pálidas cada vez que una lágrima rebelde se escurría por ellas. No me importaban las mías, solo estaba al pendiente de que ninguna llegara a tus labios para que no sintieras el sabor salado de ellas.  
  
Te juró que si tu me das permiso haré pagar a ese maldito todo lo que nos hizo sufrir......  
  
Te preguntarás de seguro el porque NOS, bueno, primero, él te lastimó a ti, por consiguiente también me lastimó a mi. Segundo, aunque tu lo perdones yo jamás tendré esa gracia para él, tu sabes bien lo que se dice, puedes perdonar, pero nunca olvidar.  
  
Ryuichi, quiero ponerme de rodillas para decirte esto, hay sucesos que se deben de tener en la memoria, pero el dolor o la dicha provocados por estos se deben quedar en el pasado, dejar de sufrir o de reír con ellos, porque de otra forma no se podría seguir viviendo, por favor, amor, te suplico que intentes olvidar el dolor, yo seré quien lo sufra por ti, y como ya te dije, si tu quieres yo seré quien se vengue por ti.  
  
Intenta salir esta tarde a despejar tu mente, las olas de las playas cercanas, estoy seguro que te relajarán y tranquilizarán, - recuerda llevar bloqueador solar- si tu quieres hoy paso por ti para ir a comer, recuerda que aún nos falta la última conferencia con la prensa, pero si quieres podemos quedarnos solos en la habitación mirando el mar y besándonos en silencio, o si lo prefieres, podríamos pasar una noche más en este hotel para que te relajes antes de partir a casa.  
  
Perdona por dejarte, pero tuve que salir de emergencia, sé que crees que creo que eres un adolescente, y que tampoco crees que este sea un buen detalle, pero creo que es mi única forma de disculparme por dejarte solo.... lo siento, pasaré por ti en la noche....  
  
Tom""  
  
Ryuichi arrugó la nota, Thoma lo había visto, lo había consolado mientras lloraba, y casi hubiera podido jurar que lo había estado abrazando para calmarlo..  
  
Se quedó de pie observando la increíble caligrafía de Thoma, él lo sabía, sabía todo, recordaba que Thoma fue la persona que lo encontró llorando en una noche, a punto de cometer una locura, pero afortunadamente Thoma lo había abrazado y consolado, recordó que con besos suaves le había limpiado todas sus lagrimas y se había llevado con él todo su dolor.  
  
Claro, eso hasta que se había casado...  
  
Ryuichi se metió en la tina que ya estaba preparada, dejó que el agua le cubriera todo el cuerpo, aún tenía la nota de Thoma en su mano izquierda fuertemente apretada.  
  
Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro al sentir ese tibio contacto en toda su piel, cerró los ojos y le pareció increíble que para él, los ojos verde azules de Thoma durante cada noche los viera de un azul intenso, casi iguales a los propios. Una sonrisita triste se apareció en sus labios.   
  
"" ..... quiero una cicatriz para recordarte...."  
  
Las ondas de agua que acariciaban lentamente su cuerpo se transformaron en unas manos expertas que lo recorrían con ternura, le hacían sentir deseado... amado. Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir de sus ojos, cayendo directo a la espuma de la tina, sin desearlo, miró la palma de su mano izquierda una pequeña "Y" sobresalía entre todas las líneas de su mano, se había hecho esa cicatriz para que cada vez que hiciera cualquier cosa tuviera muy presente esos recuerdos.  
  
Por reflejo abrazó sus piernas, otra vez volvía a recordar.  
  
Thoma jugaba con su pie, estaba sentado en la seria oficina del presidente de la radiodifusora y no se sentía nada bien ahí. Bien, tenía que confesarlo, prefería pasar tiempo entre cuatro paredes que estar al aire libre, pero él en lo particular le gustaba más que las oficinas transmitieran tranquilidad, y que abundara luz, no le gustaban oscuras y con luz tenue como en los hospitales.  
  
Entrelazó sus dedos, había estado por un momento tentado a jugar witzi witzi araña, había esperado casi por 15 minutos a que el señor Edward Squibber le recibiera y ya estaba comenzando a inquietarse, recordó el estado en que se encontraba Ryuichi, no le había gustado para nada, y había estado motivado a quedarse con él, pero negocios eran negocios y él tenía que comprender que estas cosas eran importantes.  
  
Se miró las manos y se encontró con el anillo de platino con las iniciales NG y las pequeñas esmeraldas, recordó cuando lo había comprado, el aniversario de NG, Inspeccionó las esmeraldas, brillaban como desde el primer día, y pensó que lo mismo sucedía con el que Noriko tenía guardado en un cofre de cristal en lo más profundo de su caja de seguridad, reflejando la luz roja de los rubíes que tenía incrustados y el de Ryuichi que resplandecía comparándose a veces a sus ojos por los zafiros que lo acompañaban. lucía en una estantería en el recibidor de su casa bajo la más complicada combinación de seguridad,   
  
con cuidado lo retiró de su dedo y lo miró más de cerca, por dentro el anillo rezaba una pequeña frase "....y si nosotros no podemos tenerlo todo..." sonrió, era parte de el lema del grupo, no de toda la compañía, sólo del grupo NG.  
  
"somos color sinfonía.... y si nosotros no podemos tenerlo todo ....nadie lo hará....."  
  
Se recargó en el respaldo del cómodo sillón y sin quererlo sus labios habían pronunciados claramente las palabras de la frase, desde el comienzo ellos habían seguido fielmente ese lema.  
  
Sus mirada se oscureció y sus rasgos adquirieron un tono severo cuando se juró a si mismo que nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevería a tocar algo que él amase. Ya había ocurrido una vez, y aún no hacía pagar al culpable. Eso era suficiente recordatorio.......  
  
La puerta de la oficina principal se abrió de repente, una bonita chica salió para anunciar que sería recibido de inmediato, Thoma se levantó con prisa, mientras más rápido terminara este asunto, más rápido regresaría con su Ryuichi.  
  
Entró en la oficina con paso decidido, después de todo, se podría decir que ese edificio ya era casi de su propiedad, el presidente lo esperaba al lado de su escritorio con una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita.  
  
Thoma estrechó la mano que le ofrecía y tomó asiento al mismo tiempo que él, dedicándole una sonrisa genuina, como si quisiera enseñarle como hacerlo.  
  
-bueno Thoma, seré claro, creo que esta visita está de sobra, pensé que ya todo estaba aclarado... - murmuró el presidente sin despegar los ojos de Thoma.  
  
-No lo creo así.........  
  
Thoma evaluó al hombre que estaba frente a él, ojos miel, cabello color arena, y piel sin duda bastante bronceada por el sol, nada mal, pero había algo por lo que Thoma sentía repudio hacía él, y eso era que consideraba a los japoneses como una basura cruel que solo tenían fijación por lo erótico y el dinero, por esa razón Thoma había puesto especial empeño en que esa persona perdiera la mayor parte de las acciones de su propia compañía. ¿orgullo de patriota? Claro que no, solo espíritu fregativo.  
  
-... De hecho, es lógico que no voy a poder trasladarme hasta aquí cada vez que se necesite. Así que voy a dejar una persona al mando de este lugar; será mi apoderado, y también es mi heredero. Sin embargo aún es muy joven, será solo provisional, claro, en lo que encuentro a alguien más. Pero sin lugar a dudas es alguien de lo más capaz... - Thoma sonrió para sus adentros, le llenaba de alegría ver la expresión perpleja de la persona que tenía enfrente, Oh si! razón por la cual había querido decírselo personalmente.- ve ahora el porque era de bastante importancia tener este encuentro? No hubiera sido muy cortés anunciar algo así por otros medios ¿no lo cree?.- Thoma fingió su risa   
  
-Tiene usted toda la razón.- el hombre pensaba que el hecho de poner a alguien más al mando no era nada cortés. Thoma no dejaba de sonreírle, y esa sonrisita inocente ya lo estaba desesperando.  
  
-Bueno, me retiro, ya es hora de que parta. - Thoma iba a ponerse de pie cuando su receptor habló.  
  
-Espere! ¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona que va a venir a dirigir?.- Thoma lo miró un poco antes de contestar.  
  
-Suguru Fujisaki   
  
Thoma regreso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al hotel, nada más falso en este mundo, pues su mente estaba perdida tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera alegrar a Ryuichi.  
  
Consultó su reloj., eran ya pasadas las tres de la tarde, tenía hambre....  
  
Se dirigio hasta su habitación, sacó la llave-tarjeta y la puerta abrió sin mucho esfuerzo. La habitación estaba impecable, buscó con la mirada a Ryuichi pero no había rastros de su hermoso dragón.   
  
Caminó un poco más y una silueta en el balcón llamó su atención.  
  
Ryuichi estaba apoyado, mirando hacia las nubes que tocaban gentiles el mar a cientos de metros de distancia, Thoma no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó por la espalda.  
  
-hola......- fue todo lo que dijo Thoma antes de posar su barbilla en el hombro de Ryuichi  
  
-que haces con esa arma? .- Thoma no retiró sus manos de su cómoda posición, al contrario, apretó aún más el abrazo. Sabía a la perfección a lo que quería decir Ryuichi, pero un poco de demencia e inocencia le harían bien  
  
-que arma? .- Ryuichi cerró los ojos ya se esperaba esa respuesta  
  
-no te hagas el inocente conmigo Seguchi.- Thoma se tensó un poco, Ryuichi solo usaba su apellido cuando estaba demasiado serio.- sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.- a pesar de que sus palabras eran duras no hizo nada por zafarse del abrazo de Thoma, por el contrario el rubio sonrió sin preocupaciones  
  
-si sabes que sé a lo que te refieres, entonces, estoy seguro que también sabes para que se utiliza un arma, y quien es mi objetivo, no es así? .. Sakuma.- Ryuichi abrió los ojos sobresaltado, por una ves desde que conocía a Thoma esperaba estar equivocado, y rogaba por que sus pensamientos no fueran ciertos..- ..veo que lo sabes.... eso me complace....  
  
-Thoma por favor, no lo hagas. .- Ryuichi dio vuelta sin romper el abrazo y miró directo a los ojos verde azules.  
  
-Que me impide hacerlo? Ah? O mejor aún, quien me impide hacerlo? Ryuichi, esto es algo que tengo que saldar, juré que nada, ni nadie, lastimaría lo que amo, así que, es algo que debo cumplir.   
  
-Pero si lo haces.... me lastimaras a mí, y sé de buena fuente que me quieres.... Thoma... por favor....   
  
-Ryuichi.... mi dragón, lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo evitar, además, no te lastimaría si no fuera por que tu mismo te entrometiste en esta situación, no tenía planeado que tu saldrías con ese mocoso, así que ahora no me pidas que lo deje en paz, porque eso es algo que tu sabes que no voy a hacer.....   
  
-Thoma, no te dejaré hacerlo.  
  
-Jamás te pedí permiso...- Ryuichi se separó de Thoma bastante asustado, era verdad, él no tenía los medios necesarios para detener a Thoma, pero algo podría intentar..  
  
-Maldito hijo de.....  
  
-Estás presentable para salir? Por que no sé tu pero ya tengo mucha hambre...... Ryuichi.....- el moreno se contuvo para no soltar un puñetazo en la cara de Thoma, no era posible que fuera tan desgraciado! Pero pensándolo bien... estaba hablando de Thoma, todo era posible..  
  
Ryuichi giró sobre sus talones y salió acaloradamente de la habitación, Thoma se quedó unos instantes contemplando el como lo hacía, caminó lentamente a la mesita que había junto a la cama y abrió el cajón, con cuidado extrajo la pequeña caja que contenía su pistola, la abrió y admiró el brillo que emitía, comprobó que estuviera cargada y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su gabardina.  
  
Con pasos lentos, se dispuso a alcanzar a Ryuichi.  
  
les gustó?????? lo odiaron??????? please mandenme review!!!!!!  
  
sorry por la tardanza pero no sabía hasta donde cortar del cap.......  
  
muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias a ellos es que todavía continúo este fic o.k aquí les van mis agradecimientos!!!!  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI::::::: muchísimas gracias por tu review!!!!! pero es verdad, me deprimió que casi no dejaran reviews....... además de que por personas que siguen las historias es que te dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.... y pd: no pones puras tonterías. mi "adorable" fan  
  
Litaotk44::::::: gracias por tu reviews! y espero que me dejes muchos más! jejejejeje no maté al enano( quiero decir Suguru) pero bueno...... algún día lo haré!  
  
Sadame:::::: yuki adorable?????? "muahahahahaha -risa macabra" pero jejejej después de algún tiempo creeme que lo vas a querer más......   
  
nat-chan07:::::::::: pero a mi me quiere más!!!! muahahahahahaha te gustó el cap????' como que ya eshora para que alguien muera no?!  
  
Leving:::::: no te preocupes...... al pobre se le van a acabar las penas, prometo solemnemente que su dolor va a desaparecer en el prox cap.....  
  
Nefichan NanoDA:::::::::::::: que bien que te haya gustado!!!!!! yo tb soy de la idea de que SHUICHI no se quede con Eiri, pero bueno, un pers original????? claro que no.... pero como ya había dicho, a Suguru se le van a acabar las penas....  
  
y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y créeme siempre me acuerdo de ti!   
  
KIRBI DE CHOCOLATE!!!!:::::::::::: ah!!!! sahademonio se va a quedar cortita con le que le planeo hacer!!!!!! da gracias a que lo dejé vivo para este cap!!!!!! ja! nada mas eso me faltaba... U! y yo soy mala???? claro que no!!!!!!! solo ten en cuenta que soy adorable A.D.O.R.A.B.LE. -ok pero dejara de sfrir sino, yo creo que en venganza me absorbes!! tu sabes!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:::::: creeme que me salió más meloso de lo que yo pensaba..... además es divertido, por qué muchas personas se pusieron en shock al imaginarse que Suguru se iba a suicidar.... jejejejejeje fue bastante interesante , pero okay está, no se metió! - yo quería que se metiera pero me amenazaron- besos!!!!!  
  
Naoko Sakuma:::: gracias, creo que solo es algo que me salió después de babear un Rato con mi amado Hanamichi, después de todo no hay alguien más sexy que el..... cuídate mucho!!!!  
  
Amally Malfoy::::: bingo!!!! una vez más acertaste!!!! me sorprende lo acertada que eres... pero, a parir de aquí es donde se complica TODA la historia, y voy a tener que hacer uso de toda mi capacidad para enredar las cosas que pueda! además de que tengo que escoger ciertas cosas que circulan mi inocente y tierna cabecita..... cuídate mucho y muchos besos!!!1  
  
zhakdna-yhizet:::::: jejejejejeje no te preocupes, las puedes usar para el sig cap.... pero ok no se suicidó -muy a mi pesar- así que no te desesperes, dime, te gustó este cap????? besos!!!!  
  
rikkutomoe:::: lemon??? perdóneme señorita pero mis castos ojos se averguenzan de leer esas escenas y mi mente no concibe imaginar esas escenas..... NAH!!!! que jalada!!!! claro que lo voy a poner..... pero ahorita la situación no lo amerita! y sabes? me da gusto que ya hayas captado que aquí no hay libertad de expresión! Thoma es tuyo... si claro..  
  
Relley -chan:::: el fic aún no está bien claro cuanto va a durar, una cosa si te digo, ya tengo el final, asi que hay dos opciones, lo dejo corto o le alargo otros 13 cap más -aprox.- pero aún no es seguro ¿ya quieres que se acabe? créeme que hize llorar a una pers con el final....   
  
por cierto, si bajaste la canción livin' on the edege, te recomiendo tb las otras y además de ese mismo disco baja la canción de "angel" , es más, baja todas las de ese disco!!!, te las recomiendo muchísimo, ahora que si quieres saber una parte del final te recomiendo las canciones de gackt ( no voy a decir cual es) y "personal Jesus" de "depeche mode"   
  
Kawaii Shuichi:::: AU??? claro que no!!!!!!! esa es casi una ofensa te lo aseguro, y si lo lees con cuidado esta bastante entendible, quizá los personajes de Thoma y Ryuichi estén on poco OOC pero no llega a ser un AU, por si no lo sabías, un AU solo es cuando la historia no tiene NADA que ver con la serie o el manga, y yo la he mantenido bastante fiel, claro, no me basé en la linea temporal acorde a la serie, por eso lo hice dos años después, para que no hubiera ninguna incoherencia. sé perfectamente como heck se escribe el nombre de rubio, pero me agrada mucho más ponerlo como THoma y no como TOhma, es cuestión de gusto y ahora en el cap 21 no cambiarlo! .! además, creo ser la responsable que el nombre del adorable rubio se haya popularizado al menos en esta page como THOMA!  
  
sorry si te sientes ofendida, pero me molestó eso de AU  
  
Nakano RYu::: jejejeje creo que todo iba bien hasta el cap 20 ne???? Jejejejejeje una pruba de respiración:: exhala, inhala.... tu sabes...  
  
Ok, yo adoro a Thoma, y créeme desde aquí todo se complica mucho más, pero tienes razón en muchas de las cosas que dijiste sobre Thoma.... en especial la parte de sus sentimientos, pero la verdad yo no creo que te vaya a agradar mucho después del sig..... ok recuérdame no hacer un fic donde mi amado HS sea el malo.... sino yo creo que te lo comes vivo.... pero sabes? Hay algo de lo que solo una persona se dio cuenta en los caps anteriores, espero que tu tb lo hayas notado, porque será determinante para el final de la historia.....  
  
Como todos ya saben.... muy pronto a suguru se le van a acabar las penas... y quizá a Thoma se le quite un poco lo maldito, eso depende de que tan bien le salgan los planes.....  
  
Amai Shirabe::: a todo el mundo le gustaría una reconciliación, pero si eso pasara... este fic no tendría sabor.......  
  
Kiara fujimuya::::: claro que voy a leer uno de tus fics.......... solo dime cuales son... además quiero confesar que tu review me subió muchísimo el animo, es más, creo que incluso es el que más me ha gustado, jamás me habían dicho eso de que soy una de las mejores escritoras de FF..... fue muy halagador, gracias!!!!!!!! Muchísimos besos!!!1 


	22. And everibody knows it's wrong!

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.

Autora: Reiko Noriko

Título: Living on the edge

Capítulo: Something is wrong  with the world today……

Do you love me?

Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?

- entonces.. Sakuma. ¿podría decirnos que es lo que se lleva de esta gira?.- Ryuichi sonrió y quedó semideslumbrado por los flash de las cámaras que se activaron para captar sus gestos.

- Fue una increíble experiencia, realmente descubrí muchas cosas, y conviví mucho con Thoma, Noriko, y por supuesto con Bad Luck....

- Thoma, hemos escuchado que firmó contratos con disqueras, es cierto eso?

- Claro que es verdad, se tendrán muchas noticias de Nittle Grasper, esto es solo en comienzo.- Thoma se inclinó un poco más hacia los reporteros y sonrió de forma natural a las cámaras.

- Shuichi..... podría explicar la ausencia de uno de los miembros de su banda? .- Shu sudó una gotita, no había visto a Suguru en TODO el día, y pensó que quizá Seguchi sabría algo, pero él no lucía preocupado.

- Etto... bueno, la verdad es que se sintió un poco enfermo y ni pudo salir, espero que pronto se recupere, pero no se apuren no es nada grave ...jajajaja.- Shuichi rió con nerviosismo, la pregunta le había tomado desprevenido porque estaba pensando  en que Ryuichi no lo había mencionado como experiencia grata.

- Tienen pensado seguir con la gira en su país?.- Ryuichi le alcanzó el micrófono a Thoma, él realmente no sabía nada de los planes para el futuro.

- De hecho no, ahora vamos a regresar al estudio para  grabar el siguiente disco de NG, hemos tenido algún material guardado y  creo que es el momento oportuno para sacarlo, así que estaremos en casa por los menos unos 6 meses..... .- exclamaciones de jubilo se dejaron escuchar y todo el mundo sonrió.

- Una última pregunta, ¿van a seguir ambas bandas trabajando conjuntamente? Quizá dentro de otra gira?

- Eso es muy probable, y yo creo que si las circunstancias son buenas no dudaré en poner en marcha otro proyecto, sin embargo como ya dije ahora debemos de regresar a el estudio, por lo menos para mantenernos al aire.

Los reporteros se mantuvieron unos minutos más en sus asientos y luego comenzaron a retirarse, digo, después de más de una hora de interrogatorio tenían que hacerlo, ne?

Ryuichi, a pesar de que estaba sentado al lado de Thoma se mantenía distante y en silencio, le dirigió una mirada de reproche y se levantó de su lugar.

- Ryuichi! ¿A donde vas!?.- Thoma le dirigió una sonrisa e hizo un movimiento para ponerse de pie pero Ryuichi giró sobre sus talones para encararlo,  y casi en un susurro murmur

- A algún lugar lejos de ti! Bastardo!  No es obvio? .- y salió hecho toda una furia, los demás miraron a Seguchi tratando de saber el porqué del cambio de actitud de Ryuichi, pero fue Shuichi el único que se levantó a seguirlo.

Thoma sólo les dirigió una mirada de odio a todos y los demás hicieron MUY disimuladamente como que no había pasado nada y se retiraron casi sin ser vistos por el rubio que ahora tenía los codos apoyados contra la mesa, la barbilla hundida en sus manos, la mirada fija  al frente y un aire de- no-me-hablen que-mi-amante-me-acaba-de-botar.

Cerró los ojos, algo rendido, podía jurar que perdería otra vez a su Ryuichi, pero valía la pena si podía quitar estorbos del camino.. y financieramente hablando... podría ganar un poco después del accidente... pero perdería mucho más si Ryuichi se iba... mejor ni pensar en eso ahora. Le iba a dar dolor de cabeza.

- THOOMA!! .- levantó la cabeza para ver de donde venía esa voz tan conocida cuando se topó con la figura cansada de Suguru sosteniéndose en la puerta y jadeando, se veía mal, estaba todo despeinado y tenía ropa y cara sucias, parecía como si no hubiera dormido y estaba muy sudado, como si hubiera corrido el maratón de los 20 km....

- Su.. Suguru? .- Thoma se puso rápidamente de pie y se acercó para ayudar al chico que parecía a punto de caerse - pero que diablos te paso?.- Suguru se dejó abrazar y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Thoma que tan tiernamente se le ofrecía, toda la noche hubiera dado lo que fuese para estar así. Solo sintiendo la respiración de Thoma rozando gentil su cuello

- Thoma... – Seguchi sólo lo abrazó más fuerte, sabía a la perfección que Suguru debía de estar muy lastimado, pero eso ahora era algo que no podía cambiar...

- Shhhh o digas nada.... – y es que en verdad, él ya no quería que su primo siguiera sufriendo, era por eso que lo quería alejar de él, razón por la cual le iba a dejar al mando de NG en Australia, y quizá, dentro de algunos años del dominio total de NG, era la única persona en quien confiaba para encargarse de su empresa, después de todo a Suguru solo le faltaba edad..

- Thoma, tengo que decírtelo, lo acepto, si no te puedo tener... yo........  estoy dispuesto a..  tu sabes... - Suguru bajó la mirada apenado, y no alcanzó a ver la mirada de Thoma que cambió de ternura a enojo, pasando por desconcierto justo en ese momento, ¡el rubio quería abofetear a su primo! 

Le había dicho a Suguru que sería algo así como una relación compartida para alejarlo! No lo quería tener cerca para no lastimarlo, quizá al principio el chico sufriría un poco con la separación, pero después de todo, Suguru era muy joven, y podría  encontrar a alguien más. Él no quería ver a Suguru  herido o con el corazón destrozado, era su sangre! Y tenía una mente para los negocios bastante desarrollada, gustaba de trabajar duro para conseguir lo que quería y no se iba a detener ante nada, era un Seguchi! Y un Seguchi no se conforma con una parte! Cómo era posible que viniera Suguru y le dijera que se resignaba a ser el segundo?!

- Que estás diciendo?

- Déjame hablar! .- el pequeño tomo mucho aire y se separó de Thoma.- sé que quizá ahora no me quieras tanto como yo quisiera, no me importa ser el tercero o el cuarto en tu corazón! pero sé que voy a cautivarte, tarde o temprano serás solo mío, Thoma... y tu, yo sé que no voy a ser nunca como Ryuichi, o como Yuki Eiri, pero vas a quererme por lo que soy....

Suguru rodeó sorpresivamente con los brazos el cuello de su primo y lo besó sin preguntar nada, después de todo ya no tenía nada que perder. Thoma correspondió lentamente el beso, le había gustado la actitud del chico, pensaba que ya se había rendido, pero por lo que pudo ver solo se había planteado un reto.

- Suguru... – Thoma puso sus manos en la cintura de su primo y lo alejó con suavidad de él.

- Por favor Thoma, déjame demostrarte que no hay nadie mejor para ti ...- Suguru se mordió el labio, había tomado esta decisión después de mucho meditar las palabras que le había dicho Noriko -" A Thoma le gustan los retos" -y, era por eso que se planteó la idea de que la única forma de recuperar a Thoma era por medio de su propio juego, sin rodeos, directo al grano, y por supuesto, con una oferta que no podría resistir.

Shuichi miró nuevamente el largo pasillo que estaba frente a él, ya era la tercera vez que pasaba por allí, había perdido a Ryuichi de vista desde hace ya bastante tiempo y es que ese tipo si que sabía lo que era correr rápido!

Caminó apresuradamente de nuevo por el pasillo asomándose en todas las puertas pero no había rastro del cantante, estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando escuchó el sonido de la voz de Ryuichi, venía de detrás de la última puerta del corredor

La abrió lentamente y vio a Ryuichi sentado en el rincón de esa habitación,  era extraño, a pesar de que estaban en un edificio de oficinas, esa se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, como si no la hubieran terminado de construir inclusive tenía algunas escaleras y telas blancas,

Se adentró unos pasos  y descubrió que Ryuichi no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, sólo miraba su mano izquierda, casi aprensivamente.

- Ryuichi...... –Shuichi se sentó a su lado, e inmediatamente fue rodeado por los brazos de Ryuichi.

- Shu- chan.... –Ryuichi le tocó la cara con ternura y luego lo besó, Shuichi no hizo nada más que corresponder.

- ¿Que es lo que paso? ¿Porque saliste corriendo así?  .- Ryuichi miró una vez más su mano y luego levantó la mirada, luchaba por que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir.

- Shuichi......- por un momento quiso gritarle que se fuera, que no tenía nada que perder, que se fugaran a algún lugar donde Thoma no pudiera alcanzarlos.- por favor, no te separes de mi... .- lo abrazó y besó su cabeza, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba bajo el control completo de Thoma.

Shuichi cerró los ojos, le agradaba sentir esa tibieza contra su mejilla, quería abrirlos pero le dio miedo ver a los ojos de Ryuichi, sabía que se sentiría mal, había pasado toda la noche con Yuki, y ahora estaba bastante confundido, pero verle en ese estado de depresión –aunque no sabía porque- le aclaraba todo, le hacía olvidar por completo a Yuki.

- te vi en la mañana, estabas con él.- Shuichi se sobresaltó al escuchar estas palabras. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio la mirada triste de Ryuichi

- yo... solo estábamos.... – Ryuichi palideció, como si un rayo de luz le cruzara el cerebro comprendió. Ahora entendía todo! Thoma y él .... eran unos bastardos!! ... en toda la extensión de la palabra. Yuki y Shuichi jamás habían terminado, ellos jamás quisieron separarse! Fueron ellos los que los separaron! Fueron quienes decidieron por los dos.... – estábamos conversando nos quedamos desayunando.... yo...- se fijó en Shuichi.. estaba nervioso, era más que obvio que extrañaba al escritor, su nerviosismo solo lo corroboraba.

- Esta bien.... Shuichi, no es un reclamo....- extendió una mano y se secó las lágrimas que aún tenía en el rostro .- era solo que me pareció extraño ... shu.... ¿aún lo amas?.

Una reacción violenta vino del cuerpo de Shuichi, se había separado de Sakuma casi por reflejo, ¿qué contestar a esa pregunta? Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía....

- ya veo.. así que eso es un si.......

Ryuichi quería darse un golpe, la voz le había salido mucho más triste en la última frase de lo que él hubiera querido, pero no había sido fingido, realmente sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor y celos al ver como se comportaba Shuichi , los había visto desde la ventana de la habitación de Thoma, el como platicaban y se reían animosamente, y por un segundo deseó que Shuichi le estuviera sonriendo a él.

- Ryuichi.... yo...- Sakuma alzó una ceja, ¿le diría Shuichi que ya no amaba al escritor?.- yo, bueno, aún siento algo por Yuki, no puedo negarlo, pero... ahora quiero un nuevo comienzo... contigo.

Shuichi se acercó para besarle y al sentir ese tibio contacto recordó que los besos de Yuki jamás habían sido tan cálidos.  Y mucho menos le había hecho nunca esa pregunta, y por supuesto jamás le pidió quedarse con él, Yuki Eiri jamás le había dicho un simple "quédate" al contrario! Siempre era un "lárgate"  ah! Divertida comparación! Ne?

Por un momento sintió que todo lo bueno ocurrido durante la noche en el balcón se alejaba de su mente, y solo quedaron los recuerdos tristes.

Thoma sonreía divertido desde la cama, Suguru se estaba dando una muy buena ducha, pero.. veamos.. Thoma estaba sentado en la cama SOLO, completamente VESTIDO, y Suguru estaba en la DUCHA, SOLO completamente DESNUDO.... y ni siquiera podía verlo, entonces.. ¿por qué sonreía Thoma?

Eso era algo bastante divertido para él, a pesar de que hacía solamente una hora el chico le decía que lo atraparía para si, a la hora de que Thoma le quiso ayudar a desvestirse Suguru se había sonrojado y había puesto como pretexto –uno bastante estúpido- que no ocupaba ayuda, que él solo podía. Y Thoma, en lugar de enojarse por esto simplemente le pareció bastante divertido, Suguru era muy pudoroso.

 Después de varios minutos Suguru salió envuelto casi por completo en una toalla, que mostraba orgullosa el logotipo del hotel con todo y slogan. Thoma sudó una gotita pero sonrió malicioso. El chico recorría con la mirada toda la habitación y Thoma lo miraba a él inocentemente sentado encima de la ropa la ropa de Suguru.

- Thoma..... no viste dónde dejé mi ropa limpia?

- Nop! No me digas que ya se te perdió? .- Thoma se llevó una mano al rostro y fingió sorpresa, después de todo él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando su primito, y realmente no le molestaba en la visión que estaba teniendo. Esa toalla podría cubrirle el pecho pero al agacharse Suguru a buscar su ropa, revelaba una visión a la que Thoma rehuía tapándose los ojos cada vez.

Claro! Después de todo él era un santo!

O como dirían muchos.... un santo hijo de la.....

Con mucho cuidado Suguru se acercó a Thoma y descubrió su ropa, aunque claro, el susodicho fingió una sorpresa! "dios mío! Y yo que pensaba que las camas de este hotel eran tan cómodas!!" ya veo la razón de que estén acojinadas! .- se llevó una mano y la mejilla fingiendo sorpresa, y con la otra atrajo a Suguru hasta sentarlo en sus piernas, le gustaba sentir ese cálido contacto. Especialmente le agradó cuando Suguru dejó caer la toalla.

Thoma dio un respingo cuando sintió las manos del pequeño tratando de sacarle la ropa, simplemente se recostó en la cama, sin oponer resistencia a que Suguru le desvistiera, y sonrió cuando vio los nervios en la pequeñas manos. Lanzó una pequeña risa y lo atrajo para recostarlo junto con él. Después de todo, ahora tendrían mucho tiempo para estar juntos.  Suguru por su parte dejó su intento para quitar la camisa de Thoma, estaba muy cansado por la larga caminada y realmente quería dormir, y que mejor lugar que los brazos de la persona que amaba.

Ryuichi contemplaba toda la habitación, dentro de cuatro horas debían de salir para el aeropuerto y estaba revisando que no se le quedara nada en la habitación, se sintió extraño, era la primera vez que estaba en su habitación desde hacía tres noches, de hecho, casi no había pasado tiempo en esa habitación. Y lo más sensato sería ir a buscar sus cosas a la habitación de Thoma, pero no tenía ganas de verlo.

Se aseguró  una vez más en la salita y sonrió al ver a kumagorou observándolo, lo abrazó y se lo puso en la cabeza.

- bueno kumagorou. Tu me tienes que ayudar a pensar eh? Porque Shuichi ahora no puede. Nano! .- Shuichi estaba profundamente dormido, al principio, Ryuichi también le acompañaba pero tenía más cosas en la cabeza como para dormir tan tranquilo como Shuichi.

 Como un león enjaulado dio otra vuelta por la habitación, quería salir, pero no podía dejar solo a Shuichi, al menos hasta que estuviera bien seguro que Thoma no le atacaría. Sin embargo a pesar de todo, él aún estaba atado a Thoma......

Yuki emitió un leve suspiro, una ligera brisa le dio en la cara y extrañamente se sintió bien, muy bien, miró sus manos que sostenían la letra que había compuesto para Shuichi. Estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado

Era extraño, había escrito esa letra en su mente durante la noche, y ahora después de dejar a Shuichi la había plasmado en papel, solo le había hecho algunos cambios, pero todo había surgido mientras hablaba con Shuichi.

Sin quererlo una sonrisita se formó en sus labios, jamás se había inspirado de esa forma, jamás nadie le provocó esa reacción, sólo su pelirrosa. La releyó una vez más y luego la metió en un pequeño sobre. Sentía que esta canción era especial, aún no sabía porque pero sabía que esto era especial.

Miró a su espalda, la enorme y cómoda cama del hotel parecía llamarlo, como no había dormido en toda la noche se sentía cansado, dejó el sobre en su escritorio y se acostó en la cama. Necesitaba fuerzas para recuperar a Shuichi.

Hiro sacudió su cabeza, largos mechones de cabello rojizo se extendieron arrojando pequeñas gotitas de agua, salpicando sin querer a Shuichi que se encontraba cerca. Shu se protegió con una toalla que tenía en la mano y dejo que su risa inundara toda la habitación.

- Hiro! No hagas eso! .- Shuichi volvió a reír con ganas, y luego comenzó a cepillar el largo cabello de Hiro, después de todo, el no tenía nada que hacer, todo su equipaje estaba listo gracias a Ryuichi,  porque se había levantado y todas sus maletas estaban en orden, todo dispuesto para el viaje.

Suspiró, todos los sentimientos que había tenido durante el transcurso del día parecían haberse esfumado con la pequeña siesta que tomó en compañía de Ryuichi, toda la tristeza y la alegría se habían ido, se había sentido bien cuando despertó y vio los ojos azules de Ryuichi fijos en él, al otro lado de la cama y sonriendo. Pero extrañamente había sentido unas enormes ganas de ver a Hiro y contarle todo, desde que se fuera a vivir con Ryuichi no se había comunicado con nadie, solo Hiro sabía siempre su estado de ánimo y siempre lo apoyaba y le daba fuerzas y pensaba que ahora que ya se sentía bien podría pasar unos momentos agradables con su amigo, y no se había equivocado, Hiro prácticamente lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara.

- por quien suspiras Shuichi? .- Hiro miró el espejo para ver la expresión del rostro de Shuichi mientras lo peinaba, generalmente no dejaba que Shuichi le tocara el cabello porque siempre le daba por hacer peinados estrafalarios, pero ahora Shuichi había optado por una trenza, bastante cómoda, así que no opuso resistencia a los mimos de su amigo. Sabía que necesitaba ahora de todo su apoyo.

- Por la vida Hiro... sabes que ahora después de mucho tiempo por fin me siento completamente bien? Arreglé los problemas que tenía con Yuki, mi relación con Ryuichi parece que va bien, nuestra música ya traspasó las barreras internacionales, y acabamos de terminar una gira completamente exitosa. Ah..Hiro me siento increíble!!!.

Shuichi comenzó a  rebotar por las paredes, y pequeñas estrellas parecían salir de sus ojos cuando dijo eso.

- Shuichi, recuerdas hace tiempo, cuando estabas agobiado porque todo te estaba saliendo bien? Ah? Lo recuerdas? bueno, esa vez te sentías mal porque todo salía bien, pero veo que Ryuichi te ha cambiado bastante verdad?

- Hiro, si supieras como es él, hay veces en que siento que no me quiere como su compañero, hay otras en las que creo que me ama, y hay algunas veces que pienso que él solo quiere sacarme de la depresión, especialmente pienso eso cuando lo veo con Seguchi san... sabes lo increíble que es verlos juntos? se comunican sin palabras, como si se pudieran leer la mente, y fue raro, recuerdas como le gritó hoy en la mañana? Bueno, Ryuichi estuvo llorando, pero mientras lloraba solo repetía el nombre de Thoma, como si estuviera muy triste por él, como si Seguchi le hubiera anunciado algo que lo hubiera entristecido demasiado, pero también me dio la impresión de que prefería estar con él que conmigo en ese momento.

- Quizá así era Shuichi.- Hiro guardó silencio al ver la expresión dolida de su amigo, pero no sintió remordimiento de sus palabras- Shuichi, me lo acabas de decir, Ryuichi y Seguchi han sido amigos por quien sabe cuantos años! y siempre parecen saber lo que piensan, no?  entonces. Te dijo Ryuichi porque lloraba? O porque le gritó a Thoma?  No verdad? quizá estaba atravesando por un mal momento, y quería la compañía de Seguchi, o quizá estaba triste por alguna decisión de él, quien sabe, Shuichi, ahora todo lo que puedes hacer es apoyarlo, no hay más. Pero por favor Shuichi. No vayas a dejar que su tristeza te contagie. – sin darse cuenta Hiro había tomado las manos de Shuichi entre las suyas y se le había acercado bastante.

- Hiro....

- Shuichi... lo prometes? .- Shuichi movió su cabeza afirmativamente y  muy lentamente Hiro besó sus manos. – me hiciste una promesa Shuichi, recuérdalo....

Con movimientos suaves que a Shuichi impresionaron por la elegancia Hiro se puso de pie y le sonrió, Shuichi se sintió muy agradecido con él, no se resistió y saltó a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Hiro apretándolo fuertemente, se sentía de lo mejor estando así, después de todo, Hiro jamás lo dejaría solo.

Suguru despertó por unos sonidos suaves alrededor de él, recordó donde estaba y se sintió completamente seguro y feliz se acurrucó más en los brazos de Thoma pero luego comprendió algo, si Thoma aún lo estaba abrazando... ¿quién era quien hacía todos esos ruidos a su alrededor?

Se despertó por completo y se sentó en la cama, observó a la figura que seguía buscando aquí y allá, por instinto miró a Thoma que dormía muy placidamente a su lado y casi podía jurar que lo escuchó roncar. Miró nuevamente a Ryuichi que recogía varias cosas sin prestarle la menor atención.

- pero que diablos? Sakuma que hace.....?.- Ryuichi reparó en el muchacho y luego fijó su mirada en Thoma que babeaba la almohada.

- Que no es obvio? Recojo mis cosas de esta habitación... .- Ryuichi siguió como si nada y luego se incorporó guardando todo en una maleta, Suguru siguió observándolo, un atisbo de felicidad inundó su ser ¿acaso le acababa de decir que recogía sus cosas y que se alejaría de Thoma? Por eso sus palabras? "Recojo mis cosas"... quizá......- tu sabes, tantas noches que pasé aquí.. hay más cosas mías que de Thoma...

Suguru desvió la mirada, Ryuichi solo quería hacerlo enojar, y él lo sabía, así que decidió que lo mejor era permanecer tranquilo.

- oh! Y hablando de Thoma!

 Ryuichi se acercó peligrosamente a la cama y descubrió la desnudez de Suguru, y con sorpresa también se fijó en la camisa abierta de Thoma, se arrodilló junto a él y poniendo delicadamente las manos en el rostro del rubio para voltearlo se agachó para besarlo, Suguru sintió que su corazón se le iba al estómago, quiso apartar con un golpe a Ryuichi, quiso borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara y mucho más lo odio cuando se dio cuenta que Ryuichi lo mirada desafiante, retándolo. Iba a hacer el primer movimiento cuando vio como los brazos de Thoma le rodearon el cuello al cantante, atrayéndolo para profundizar más el beso, Ryuichi cerró los ojos, entregándose. Y cuando se separaron Thoma suspiró su nombre, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, y le sonrió, Ryuichi le acarició la mejilla pero Thoma le agarró la mano y la pasó de nueva cuenta por su rostro perdiéndose en esa suavidad.

-Ryuichi.....

Suguru quería huir de esa cama, alejarse de ellos, correr de nuevo por la playa hasta caer muerto de cansancio..  pero se tragó su orgullo y se quedo allí, contemplando la escena, Thoma y Ryuichi estaban a menos de un metro de él.

Thoma abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar a Ryuichi, hacía tiempo que le gustaba ser despertado así, con un beso bien profundo. De hecho hacía más o menos unos quince años.....  su mente poco a poco se despejó, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al captar movimiento junto a él en la cama, Suguru había visto toda la escenita que Ryuichi y él habían hecho. Enfocó su mirada en los ojos azules y risueños de Ryuichi, como de niño que acaba de hacer una travesura y se divirtiera con ello.  Sonrió, Ryuichi jamás cambiaría, siempre le gustaría hacer rabiar a la gente.

Se levantó un poco, desafanandose de Ryuichi que estaba a punto de darle otro beso y miró a Suguru, el chico parecía estar en completa calma pero en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo de rabia.

- Ryuichi... podrías dejarnos solos unos minutos? Por favor?

- Claro! Nano da! Oye... arreglé tu equipaje y puse todo en su lugar ah! Me llevo mi ropa, tu sabes... pero.... no me puedo llevar todo.. te veo en la camioneta para el aeropuerto.. jane! .- Ryuichi dio otro beso en la mejilla  de Thoma y se fue brincando de felicidad. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí,  Thoma sintió que Suguru se levantaba de la cama.

Lo observó unos momentos para ver que hacía, pero el chico se quedó solamente allí parado, sin mirar a ningún lado y sin decir nada.

- es duro... bastante duro...

Thoma se sintió sorprendido por escuchar esto, se suponía que Suguru ya debía de haber asimilado que Ryuichi y él tenían una relación, por lo cual era lógico que se besaran, pero al parecer el chico no había calculado la personalidad de Ryuichi cuando siente que están invadiendo su espacio

Thoma con mucho se levantó para abrazarlo, pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Suguru lo rodeó con sus brazos.

- no me importa lo que él haga, sé que sólo será pasajero, muy pronto Thoma tú serás mío........

Suguru besó a Thoma lo más profundo que pudo, quería demostrar que él tamben podía ser así, como Sakuma, solo que Thoma no le correspondió, en cambio se limitó a dejarse besar, sin hacer ningún movimiento y poco a poco comenzó a alejarlo y a sonreírle a Suguru.

- eso me agrada, Suguru

Había un gran barullo a su alrededor, gente que se movía en todas las direcciones, yendo y viniendo sin parar. Ryuichi respiró profundo y aferró fuertemente la mano de Shuichi y le sonrió, sabía que corría peligro y no quería dejarlo ni un momento solo, especialmente en los lugares públicos y concurridos, y bueno, el aeropuerto no era la excepción, y como había sido idea de Thoma que regresaran en un avión en lugar del crucero que tenían planeado le dio aún mayor desconfianza.

Notó que todos los demás se levantaron y fueron hacía la puerta, los siguió como sonámbulo sin soltar a Shuichi mientras la hermosa chica que les sonreía a todos al pasar por la puerta que daba al avión le dedicaba una especial mirada, como si quisiera saltarle en ese mismo momento. Apretó aún más la manita de Shuichi y pasó con él directo al avión.

Ya dentro, las recomendaciones y de costumbre y todo el formulismo, pero a él solo le importaba sentarse lo más lejos que pudiera de Thoma y al parecer por primera vez en todo el día parecia estar la gracia de su lado, puesto que se sentaron bastante separados.

Se aseguró de que Shuichi quedara junto a ventana, así podría protegerle de cualquier cosa.... claro  a excepción de que Thoma hubiera trucado la ventana y esta por obra milagrosa se abriera....... sería mejor que Shuichi tuviera bien amarrado el cinturón

- Ryuichi que te pasa?? .-Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Shuichi a su lado. Ya habían pasado el despegue y el avión ya se había estabilizado, lo cual significaba que llevaban varios minutos sin cruzar una sola palabra y él ni se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo

- A que te refieres?

- Todo el día has estado muy callado, a pesar de que has estado todo el día conmigo estás muy serio, como pensando en salgo, y no sé lo que sea, además de eso, pareces muy nervioso y no tengo la menor idea del porque.... por eso te pregunto.. ¿que te pasa?.- mientras hablaba Shuichi pasó su brazo por el pecho de Ryuichi, quedando en un medio abrazo.

- No es nada, es solo que estoy molesto con Thoma, no mucho... claro.... así que tu no te preocupes.... Shuichi....- Sakuma acarició la tersa mejilla de Shu, pensando en que si algo le sucedía al chico jamás se lo perdonaría...- cuando lleguemos a Japón habrá toda una conmoción, no te separes por nada del mundo de mí.. entiendes? No estés a más de treinta centímetros de distancia., créeme Shuichi, es por tu propio bien...- Shuichi lo miró unos momentos sin comprender, pero luego le sonrió con complicidad.

- No me separaría de ti aunque tu no quisieras...... Ryuichi.... estoy muy cansado. Quiero dormir......- Ryuichi le abrió los brazos para que apoyara su cabecita rosa en el pecho de éste, sin siquiera proponérselo comenzó a acariciar su cabello, encontrándolo suave y hermoso.

Por unos momentos en los que el avión se deslizaba por nubes rojizas  se permitió unos minutos para él y su Shuichi, no había tenido a Shuichi en brazos de esta forma nunca, así, frente a todos, sin importarle nada, y mientras más meditaba esto se descubrió pensando en como era posible que Yuki Eiri lo haya dejado escapar.......

Suguru observaba el paisaje, entreteniéndose con unos bocadillos que la azafata le había hecho el favor de proporcionarle miró con tristeza a su acompañante, no era a quien quería que estuviera a su lado, el había supuesto que se sentaría al lado de Thoma, y conversarían de tonterias durante todo el viaje, riendo de sus ocurrencias, pero en cambio, su rubio primo se había sentado solo, como disfrutando de la comodidad que le ofrecía la aerolínea, pero muy pendiente de los reportes que le traían frecuentemente los miembros del consejo de la empresa.. ni siquiera en el viaje dejaba de trabajar. Y él había sido relegado a sentarse junto a Sakano san y ahora tenía que soportar la interminable charla del hombre que no dejaba de comentar el miedo que le daban las alturas...

Estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento pero Sakano se aferró a él y no lo dejó moverse argumentando que perdería el miedo después de unos minutos, así que ya se estaba resignando a la compañía del susodicho.... lo único que le consolaba era que Thoma no estaba con Ryuichi...

Y hablando de ello, al parecer a Ryuichi le había dado por aparentar tener una pareja estable y estaba completamente relajado abrazando a Shuichi.

Se fijó un poco en ellos, ambos bastante parecidos, Shuichi recargado en Ryuichi, con el resplandor violeta y dorado que entraba por la ventanilla, sin duda hubiera sido un cuadro bastante hermoso de no ser por que Eiri Yuki los miraba desde unos asientos atrás, mientras ignoraba sin el menor disimulo a Noriko que insistía en hablarle de cosas que al escritor no le interesaban..

Sin saber el porque se encontró observándolos fijamente, mirando especialmente la confianza que parecía haber entre ellos, el cómo sus respiraciones hacían sus pechos bajar lentamente para luego subir acompasados, era algo bastante tranquilizante verlos así...  Ryuichi al sentir una mirada sobre él volteo para identificar a la persona que lo hacía... y pronto Suguru se encontró siendo observado de vuelta. Ryuichi le sonreía amablemente mientras con sumo cuidado bajó sus labios hasta depositar un tierno beso en el cabello de Shuichi, este se movió en sueños, aferrando su mano a la camisa de Ryuichi, sin embargo al levantar la mirada ya no era una sonrisa amable sino una mueca de burla la cual parecía decir  " lo ves? Yo puedo tener a quien sea mientras disfruto de Thoma.... que tal te va a ti?" Ryuichi soltó una pequeña risita y abrazó con más fuerza a Shu.

Suguru como un autómata se levantó de su asiento, de inmediato sintió el aferro de Sakano para que no lo dejara, Suguru volteó con fuego en los ojos a verlo.

- Sakano san, compórtese! Es inconcebible! Está dando mala imagen a la compañía, estoy seguro que Thoma se molestara por lo que está haciendo.-

al oír el nombre de su adorado jefe como por arte de magia Sakano se calmó, Suguru aprovechó y salió al pasillo, con dirección al asiento de Thoma, eso si, sin quitar la vista de Ryuichi.

- ¿Thoma? .- el rubio volteó al oír su nombre, Suguru se sentó junto a él y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, de reojo vio como Ryuichi se ponía bastante rojo debido al coraje que tenía, así que Suguru le sonrió, y muy lentamente se alzó para besar el cabello de Thoma, Ryuichi al sentirse retado y superado por esta ocasión solo le quedó sonreír.... le habían regresado la ofensa.

- Suguru pero que estás haciendo????.- Thoma muy al contrario de molestarse le hizo más lugar al chico y lo rodeo con los brazos.

- Porque me dejaste solito eh? Que no ves que no quiero separarme de ti? .- Suguru hizo algo que a Thoma le dejo sorprendido, una mueca! Más que una mueca era un.... ¿puchero? Si eso era lo que era!!!! Se sorprendió muchísimo, la imagen de chico serio de Suguru se derrumbó con este gesto y Thoma no pudo contener una carcajada.

- Lo siento estaba pensando en varias cosas, no lo vuelvo a hacer.....

- Acaso en nosotros? .- Thoma se fijó en su primo... 17 años pero ya era todo un joven decidido.... no el chico complaciente que había llegado a la compañía.. oh si.... Suguru sería un excelente dirigente de NG.

- Suguru.... dime algo.. ¿Cuándo tu piensas en "nosotros" que es lo que piensas? Dices que harás que yo sea solo tuyo... ¿lo has pensado bien? Has pensado que pasará cuando estemos en Japón? Quiero saberlo.... – Suguru se ruborizó bastante, jamás había esperado que Thoma le hiciera una pregunta de ese tipo.

- Yo he pensado.. que cuando lleguemos a Japón lógicamente tendremos que disimular... pero sé que encontraré el tiempo para que lo pasemos juntos, y sabes? Estoy seguro que te mantendré pensando en mi todo el día.....

- Claro! lo haría si me produces impuestos o gastos innecesarios.... pero no creo que sea el caso.... o bien puedes lanzarte como pianista.. quizá así me des a ganar más! Esa si que sería una buena forma de hacer que piense en ti TODO el día.....

- Tonto! .- Suguru le dio un pequeño golpe mientras Thoma reía a carcajadas.

- Sé que lo harás... porque confío en ti.......

Yuki observó divertido la situación,  el estúpido de Sakuma se entretenía besando y abrazando a su Shuichi mientras Fujisaki rabiaba...  pero el mocoso se había vengado yéndose con Thoma..... oh si. Ahora el que sufría era el cantante......

Volteó a ver a Noriko.. al parecer la chica ya se había aburrido de hablarle a la pared y ahora veía por las ventanita como se hacía de noche...

Se relajó en su asiento, no tardarían mucho en llegar y era mejor descansar, por el momento no podría evitar el hecho de que Shuichi estuviera con ese idiota, como tampoco podría evitar sentirse mal al verlos... así que lo mejor era procurar poner su mente en otra cosa...  como sus planes para recuperar a Shuichi si, eso sería mucho mejor.....

 horas después.....

unos gritos sobresaltaron a Suguru quien buscó con la mirada a Thoma... inútil... el presidente había desaparecido junto con todo el consejo de NG apenas había tocado tierra el avión.. y ahora eran conducidos por todos los guardaespaldas de la compañía a una sala segura en donde tendrían que esperar para después ir cada quien a sus respectivas casas.

Subieron por una escalera mecánica, y el chico se asombró de ver a miles de fans gritando para darles la bienvenida a casa. Muchos con letreros de NG, y otros tantos con letreros de Bad Luck... pero lo que mas hacía su aparición eran las incontables playeras, fotos y posters de Sakuma y Shuichi.... al parecer la gira había sido seguida bastante de cerca por todos los fans en Japón.... los gritos aumentaron cuando Shuichi y Ryuichi hicieron acto de aparición por la escalera mecánica..... y volvieron a crecer cuando Yuki Eiri que venía al final de todo se quitó las gafas oscuras y miró a la multitud.  Era increíble ver como el escritor gozaba de la misma popularidad que los cantantes.

Sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y se encontró con un robusto guardaespaldas que lo alejaba de la multitud y lo apresuraba a meterse en una salita del aeropuerto donde pasarían por aduana....

Sintió un alivio al ver las cosas de su primo pero se extrañó de que Thoma no estuviera también en esa habitación, y la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada la obtuvo de Noriko que le dijo que el rubio se había ido a una junta de último minuto con su consejo, pero que no había salido del aeropuerto y que los alcanzaría más tarde. Suguru no tenía idea de cómo Noriko sabía todo aquello, y es que en el avione había quedado dormido en los cálidos brazos de Thoma. Y por eso ahora no sabía nada de nada.

Ryuichi por su parte estaba sufriendo al borde de un ataque de nervios, no sabia donde estaba Thoma o que diablos estaba haciendo pero podía imaginárselo con bastante facilidad, asechando, si eso era lo que hacía... tomó la mano de Shuichi. Le había dicho que no se separara más de 30 cm de él porque pensaba que así talvez salvaría su vida, y si él hubiera podido se hubiera amarrado a él para protegerlo de Thoma...

Se acercó a las cosas de Thoma que eran revisadas por personal del aeropuerto pero era lógico que el arma que había visto no estaba entre esas pertenencias. Y se habría sentido el hombre más afortunado del mundo si Thoma hubiera decidido dejar la pistola en el hotel, pero su suerte no llegaba a tanto

Con pasos lentos se dirigió hasta su propio equipaje.. ahora solo le quedaba aguardar.....

Thoma dio un resoplido, había tenido que salir corriendo del avión par ser informado de que hubo una ligera baja en unas acciones que tenía...  nada importante, pero ahora volvía a estar relajado, y si todo salía bien tendría que esperarse –con cara de sorpresa- una alza en todas sus ventas, especialmente en los discos de bad luck y ediciones especiales. Se relajó en la silla del despacho improvisado, tomo un gran, gran respiro, si tenía que hacerlo era mejor hacerlo ahora... sonrió ante esto.. recordó un viejo dicho, " descubre el secreto de hacer las cosas: hazlas ahora!" así que sin querer se tocó el costado, la mágnum tenía un tacto increíblemente suave.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado y salió del despacho.  Se alegró de estar junto a los andenes, no había nada que le gustara más que una reunión  en medio de tanta conmoción.... le activaba la sangre.. caminó por una serie de pasillos y escaleras que le llevaban al edificio principal por entradas semiocultas, sólo para los VIP... casi estalla en risa.

Recorrió con elegancia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones que servían como salas de juntas- las cuales el no había querido utilizar prefiriendo la pequeña sala junto a los andenes-, bastante luminoso, nada que ver con la oscuridad que ya reinaba en el exterior, llegó hasta la baranda y pudo ver en todo su esplendor el aeropuerto, los diferentes niveles conectados por una red de escaleras eléctricas, era curioso ver el movimiento que había a su alrededor, nadie parecía notar que él estaba allí, todas las personas a su alrededor estaban atareadas con trabajos diversos, pero para él, el tiempo pareció detenerse sólo por unos instantes. con una sonrisa bastante grande divisó en el pasillo de enfrente la apartada sala en donde estaban todos. Sus manos recubiertas con guantes se apoyaron en el barandal, era más que obvio que no tardarían en salir, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Con pasos suaves para no llamar la atención de nadie se introdujo en una salita que él sabía vacía, necesitaría un tiro bastante limpio, sin fallos, un solo disparo y ya, estaba en una muy buena posición para el disparo, y dio gracias al cielo que no existieran cámaras de seguridad en esa sección del aeropuerto, dio un vistazo al lugar donde estaba, otra pequeña sala de juntas, casi inútil por su poco atractivo visual –solo contaba con una mesa gastada y sillas en diferente grado de fealdad..., pensándolo bien. No parecía una sala de juntas, parecía uno de esos lugares para hacer interrogatorios, ja! Y él que estaba a punto de cometer un crimen!! – pero para él era un excelente lugar, y esta era por una característica bastante especial en ESA salita. Y eso era que contaba con dos entradas. Una al pasillo principal, donde momentos antes había estado parado, y otra que daba a los andenes.

Sacó y cargó el arma, era una  fortuna que no hubiera tenido que pasar por aduana.. después de todo, ¿quien desconfiaría de Seguchi Thoma?

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió solo lo suficiente para poder observar la sala frente a él. Paciencia, siempre ser paciente y calmado, eso era lo que enseñaban los negocios, así que se postró a un lado y espero.

La buena fortuna le sonreía esa noche, casi enseguida la puerta de la otra sala se abrió, un montón de  personal del aeropuerto salió, apuntó con su mágnum y le quito el seguro, no podía fallar, no eran más de 30 metros, y él tenía un arma basta segura, no hacía falta mencionar su experiencia en disparo.

Sus nervios sufrieron un colapso, estuvo a punto de disparar al ver algo rosa salir por la puerta, pero se trataba de la camisa de Noriko, respiró y una gruesa gota de sudor le resbaló por la frente.

Los demás comenzaron a salir Eiri, Hiroshi, Sakano, ya no faltaba mucho para ver a su blanco.

Justo ahí, Shuichi salía de la habitación, acaba de poner ambos pies fuera cuando él apretó el gatillo......

notas de Reiko Noriko S.S.

hola siento el retraso pero se me cruzaron los exámenes y el libro de la señora Mary Kay Ash, drácula... y entrevista con el vampiro.. y Lestat el vampiro.... pero no se preocupen. La reina de los condenados no me distraerá demasiado!!!!

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, por favor. Mándenme sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz cada vez que los recibo.. perdonen otra vez la tardanza, pero este cap estuvo bastante laaargo, y creo que eso lo compensa un poquito ne??? Jejejeje -U!!!!

Ahora.. a contestarlos!!!!

Sakura ishida::::::::::::: gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review!!! No tengas duda de que lo voy a seguir!

Leving:::: jejejeje  sorry, pero creo que si fue a tu pequeño Shuichi....

Kawai Shuichi:::::::  otra vez tu.... bueno te diré lo que pienso de tus comentarios.... eres la primera persona que se queja, además, tengo entendido que es MI FIC y puedo poner las cosas como se me venga la gana..... en especial el uso de los personajes, y si dices que en realidad  yo no acepto a Thoma tal y como es por cambiarle el nombre a pesar que siempre digo que me encanta, lo mismo pasa en TU caso, porque te mantienes leyendo mi fic a pesar de que yo me niego en cambiarle el nombre....  así que te pido de favor que si te desagrada tanto la idea de que yo cambie su nombre dejes de mandar tus comentarios que realmente en este caso no van a servir para nada. Por cierto, de donde eres? Me resulta difícil entender tus reviews porque no están bien escritos, al menos no en el español normal.

Evil kitsune::::: acaso eres pariente de kawai Shuichi, tu forma de escribir se parece mucho con la de ella, pero si, los personajes –algunos con ooc, pero no es un AU, y sé perfectamente que el nombre del rubio está mal, pero realmente me gusta así.

Nakano Ryu:::::: ok creo que ya aclaré todo eso de los sentimientos.. y tu sabes que el enano no sería capaz  de suicidarse... y Thoma. Que puedo decir de él? Es un amor!! Un encanto diría yo...  pero de todas maneras  creo que me vas a querer mucho después de este cap verdad???? y que no me vas a pegar verdad?? verdad? verdad? verdad?

Naoko Sakuma:: me da mucho gusto que personas como tu se interesen en mi historia! En este cap puse más Thoma x Suguru, espero que te haya gustado. Y quizá no sé... el proximo va a estar de lo más meloso, no apto para diabéticos... oye con lo que comentaste de tu Dragón creo que se gana a pulso lo que le pasa..... besos!!!

Pd::::: HANAMICHI SAKURAGI ES EL MEJOR!!!!!!!!! (muera el zorro...)

Hikaru Itsuko::::::::  muahahahaha creo que ahora si te voy a dejar con el ojo cuadrado! Muahahahaha  y el prox cap, estoy segura que te va a gustar!!!

COSITA TIERNA Y CHISTOSA:::::::::::::::::::: (kirbi de chocolate  o yamiel, como gustes.... ) gracias por tu review! Y por esta única ocación si voy a hacer caso a tus sugerencias – no te acostumbres!-  y espero que te haya ENCANTADO EL CAP!!!!!!

Kiara fujimuya::::::::::::::::  gracias!, de verdad, bueno, me desanimo porque no falta la persona metiche que te deja reviews horribles sobre lo que haces, y bueno. Aquí hay otro cap Thoma x Suguru. Espero que te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza pero los libros me absorben.. aquí está el cap. Espero que te guste......  perdona pero no he leído ni un solo fic en siglos, por eso no he podido con los tuyos.. pero en cuanto tenga tiempo los leo ok????

Tu tb eres super!!! Besos !  XXXXXXOOOOO   (RNSS)

Nefichan NanoDA ::::::::::: holas !!!!!!! super amiga!  Te dije que el enano no quedaba solito, y sé que he tenido mejores pero espero que este te guste.. quiero tu sincera opinión: ¿alargo más el fic o lo termino en dos caps más? Que dices?

Amaly Malfoy::::::::: HOLA!!!!!!! Paciencia amiga paciencia...

Creo que ya sabes lo que hizo Thoma, pero ojo. Checa muy bien la parte final de este cap...... yo jamás dije nada.... muahahahahahaha recuerda que soy tan adorable como Thoma.... así que no te sulfures!!!!!! Besos!!!!!!

BISHOUJO HENTAI::::::::: no sé que haría sin ti "mi cielo" linda  tu apoyo me anima a continuar.. y más aún porque siempre eres de las primeras en dejarme review!! Gracias! Y ya no te desveles, al rato vas a tener más ojeras que yo.. y eso sería preocupante.... además debes dormir para que sueñes conmigo ejem! Quiero decir con los angelitos!! Jajajajajaja

Muchísimos besos! Cuídate mucho! Y gracias por todos tus reviews!!!!!


	23. But we can tell'em no,

disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo para relatar historias pero ustedes ya saben eso y yo también todo esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento.  
Autora: Reiko Noriko Título: Living on the edge Capítulo:  
  
Justo ahí, Shuichi salía de la habitación, acaba de poner ambos pies fuera cuando él apretó el gatillo......  
  
Thoma escuchó el sonido de su propio disparo, no quiso voltear a ver como caía Shindo, de eso se enteraría después, gran parte de los pasillos se llenó de gritos y era más que obvio que pronto comenzarían a buscar a un culpable, afortunadamente la penumbra de la habitación lo protegía, se internó más en ella y salió por la puerta que lo conduciría hasta el laberinto de pasillos que salían a los andenes, pasó corriendo por todos ellos, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible a la sala donde había sido la junta, solo faltaba poco!  
  
Por fin la divisó, se internó rápido en ella y guardó la pistola en un bolsa escondida de su larga gabardina.  
  
Intentó calmarse, al parecer hasta esta parte de su plan todo había salido perfecto, ahora solo tenia que esperar unos cuantos minutos, de seguro alguien le vendría con la noticia de que una de las promesas de NG acaba de ser acecinado, afortunadamente a él nadie le había visto salir de la sala, y en su camino de regreso jamás se había topado con nadie, retiró las gafas oscuras que hasta ese momento le habían cubierto los ojos y estiró el brazo para coger un reporte abandonado por el mismo y fingir que estaba trabajando, no pasó mucho tiempo cuado uno de los empleados del aeropuerto le notifico que Suguru Fujisaki había muerto.  
  
Noriko estaba hecha un ovillo sobre el cuerpo de Suguru, una maldita bala se le había incrustado en la cabeza, levantó la cabeza de Suguru y se la acomodó en el regazo, sintió un ligero aire sobre las manos proveniente de los labios de él semiabiertos, Suguru aún intentaba respirar! Intentó notificárselo a los demás, pero en ese instante sintió como su todo cuerpo se aflojaba y la tierna cabecita caía.. acaba de morir.  
  
Los ojos cerrados de Noriko se inundaron en lágrimas, todo su mundo se oscureció, acaba de presenciar la muerte de un chico talentoso y extremadamente joven, escuchó mucha conmoción a su alrededor, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que la gente se replegaba a su alrededor, escuchó también a Hiroshi gritando por un médico, no pudo más y se deshizo en lágrimas.  
  
Thoma dejó caer todo lo que tenía en las manos, notó que la sangre se le helaba.  
  
-que has...... que has dicho? .- trató de ver al chico frente a él, pero tenía los ojos nublados, mitad lágrimas mitad desconcierto, todo su mundo dio una vuelta y se sintió estúpidamente mareado, intentó incorporarse pero las piernas le fallaron y no llegó al piso por la oportuna intervención del chico que ahora tenía la cara contorsionada de pena al ver el dolor que había causado su noticia.  
  
-señor... si usted gusta.. puedo...- Thoma reaccionó en ese instante, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, tenía que llegar, quizá aún no estuviera muerto, quizá el chico se había confundido en el nombre, estaba seguro que había apuntado directo a Shuichi..... ¿o no?..... no pudo haber fallado de esa forma........ ¿o si?  
  
¡¡¡Si al menos estuviera seguro de algo!!!  
  
Entró por las puertas principales, todas las personas detenidas ahora por el disparo le abrieron paso al ver la urgencia pintada en su rostro. Subió como poseído las escaleras, y, antes de terminar de subir pudo ver con claridad la figura encogida de Noriko sobre el cuerpo de su primo, sintió un fuertísimo mareo y estuvo a punto de caer, pero sin saber como llegó hasta donde estaba Noriko.  
  
-Thoma.... él esta.....- Noriko trató de recuperar la compostura, pero era imposible, se levantó para cederle su lugar a Thoma y observó como el rubio derrama lágrimas.  
-No! eso no es verdad!.- trató de buscar con la mirada a alguien que pudiera ayudarle, pero no podía despegar más de dos segundos la vista de Suguru, el chico estaba horriblemente pálido, y el agujero en su pecho derramaba increíbles cantidades de sangre. .- Suguru?.....- Thoma intentó dar pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla de Suguru para que reaccionara.- Suguru vamos.. resiste.  
-Thoma.. es inútil -No! cállate! Él no está muerto!  
  
La mirada de Thoma se oscureció, apretó más el cuerpo de Suguru contra su pecho, sintiendo como la sangre impregnaba toda su ropa, quería gritar, quería cerrar los ojos para que al abrirlos nada de esto estuviera pasando.... se sintió como en un vacío, todas las personas alrededor de él desaparecieron, no escuchaba ningún sonido preciso, solo un murmullo muy alejado de él, y lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo de Suguru en sus brazos, todo lo demás se había puesto negro.  
  
Sintió una mano suave apoyada en su hombro, y hubiera mandado muy lejos al malnacido que se estaba atreviendo a tocarlo pero la voz de Yuki se impuso sobre todas las otras que escuchaba a su alrededor.  
  
-Thoma... vamos.... tu sabes que ya no hay solución......- Thoma muy lentamente levantó la cabeza hacia Yuki y lo miró como si estuviera ausente.  
-Él no está....  
  
La sonrisa triste y relajada de Yuki lo sacó del casi shock en que había caído, y muy lentamente se dio cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor. El lugar estaba cercado por curiosos y asustados que se mantenían hablando de lo horroroso de la situación, y algunos gritaban histéricos y temerosos de otra bala, miró que en el cerrado circulo de personas se abría un trecho a empujones para los camarógrafos y reporteros que estaban allí para recibirlos, que ahora fotografiaban y tomaban nota de la noticia que para ellos sería seguramente primera plana, escuchó sollozos, y como en cámara lenta vio a dos paramédicos que se acercaban, sintió un pequeño apretón en su hombro, y fue apartado del cuerpo de Suguru para que los paramédicos hicieran su trabajo.  
  
Claro....... para que lo único que pudieran hacer fuera ponerle una manta encima......  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y solo pudo abrazarse al cuerpo igual o más tembloroso de Noriko, que lo miraba desconcertada con lágrimas en los ojos y completamente pálida, escuchó como Yuki comenzaba a llamar frenético a Shuichi.......  
  
Shuichi... Shuichi...... ¡ese maldito nombre!  
  
Vió como un grupo de guardias de seguridad llegaba para disolver al grupo de curiosos y poner un cerco alrededor de la escena, los flashes no dejaban de disparar y no pudo soportar ver lo que pasaba.... sólo cerró los ojos..  
  
Gritos desde la habitación en donde antes habían estado con la aduana le despertaron, era la voz de Ryuichi, estaba pidiendo auxilio!!!  
  
Algunos guardias de seguridad y parte de los guardaespaldas se dirigieron hasta donde se escuchaba la voz de ayuda....  
  
Ryuichi mantenía fuertemente abrazado a Shuichi en el extremo de la habitación, prácticamente lo estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo, los policías escucharon sollozos de shuichi y vieron un poco de sangre en el piso de la habitación, cuando trataron de acercarse para ayudar, una tormenta derribó la puerta, K había llegado.  
  
-Ryuichi!!! .- Sakuma se encogió más sobre Shuichi al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose, pero al escuchar la voz de K poco a poco fue aflojando su abrazo. K se acercó al par que permanecía encogido, temiendo que Shuichi estuviera lastimado, y cuando llegó se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Ryuichi permanecía como un escudo humano para proteger a Shuichi, y la sangre que había en el piso, por lo que podía observar no era de Shuichi, sino de Ryuichi!  
-K!!! Tienes que sacarlo de aquí! Cuida de que nada le pase!!!!!  
  
Ryuichi soltó a Shu, y prácticamente se aferró a K para darle el mensaje, k sintió el aferró de los dedos de su protegido en su brazo lastimándole, pero no era tan idiota como para no hacer caso de lo que Ryuichi le decía, de inmediato ordenó que ambos fueran sacados protegidos por una escolta, uno después de otro. Pero Ryuichi no quiso separarse de Shuichi, y ambos fueron sacados cubiertos por un equipo especial. Dio vuelta y salió él mismo de la habitación.  
  
Shuichi estaba completamente fuera de si, se había quedado paralizado, y prácticamente era arrastrado por los guardaespaldas que lo rodeaban, un hueco se abrió momentáneamente entre ellos, suficiente como para apreciar el bulto de carne y sangre cubierto por una manta que era el cuerpo de Suguru, sintió que la fuerza de sus piernas se le iban, y hubiera caído de no ser por la mano de Ryuichi sujeta de la suya, levantó la vista del cuerpo de Suguru y se encontró con los ojos completamente azules y cálidos que lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo y satisfacción, puso ambas manos sobre las de Ryuichi y sólo así se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para continuar caminando, sabía perfectamente que esa bala era para él...  
  
Yuki observó la reacción de Shuichi al salir de la habitación donde momentos antes Sakuma había estado gritando por auxilio, la cabeza le daba vueltas, cuando había escuchado el disparo se había sentido mal, tan mal como si la bala le hubiese dado a él, y eso fue causado por el hecho de que el disparo se impactó a unos metros de él, justo donde sabía a Shuichi caminando, y todo en lo que había podido pensar fue en correr hacía él, no importándole ponerse como blanco fácil, solo había querido salir corriendo hacia Shuichi, recordó con una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que sus rodillas habían girado para salir corriendo a cubrir a shuichi, cuando lo que vio bastó para estancarlo en su lugar, sin ninguna capacidad de reaccionar, no era Shuichi el que caía con la cabeza chorreando de sangre, no era su amado cabellito rosa lo que se manchaba de sangre, no eran sus ojos los que se cerraban definitivamente, y no eran sus labios los que se habían entreabierto buscando un poco de aire, aferrándose a la vida, era Fujisaki!! El cuerpo joven que caía era el chico..... Suguru!!!!  
  
Su mente en ese momento sufrió un flash de cordura y buscó el origen del disparo, nada, solo alcanzó a ver una sombra, nada nítido, y luego, los gritos, todo confusión........  
  
Intento buscar a Shuichi, pero la masa de gente corriendo lo había impedido, buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones atento a otro disparo y a su pelirrosa, pero no pudo ver nada. Y ahora, ya que todo se había calmado Shuichi salía escoltado por los inútiles guardias de seguridad y tomado de la mano por Sakuma!!!! Quiso lanzarse a abrazarle, obviando el hecho de ser conducido por el cantante, pero se fijó un poco más en él, en Ryuichi, prácticamente estaba protegiendo a Shuichi, no le importaba recibir el impacto el mismo, estaba temeroso, pero no de su vida, y además, cuando pareció que a Shuichi le faltaban fuerza para caminar Sakuma había tomado su mano, y le había dado un apoyo sin decir siquiera una palabra, sin sonreírle, Shuichi se había aferrado a él.  
  
Se quedó ahí plantado donde estaba, sin ser notado por Shuichi que caminaba con la vista baja y se fijó a su alrededor, Thoma abrazaba a Noriko con la vista fija en el cuerpo de su primo, parecía como si el mundo se hubiese caído sobre él, ni siquiera parecía respirar. Hiro había salido tras Shuichi y los otros guardaespaldas, el agente loco parecia coordinar a todo el mundo, pero en realidad él no lo estaba escuchando, su voz se perdía como si se quedara en un velo de otro pensamiento. Dio unos pasos hacía el cuerpo de Suguru, ignorando por completo la valla de seguridad de la policía.  
  
-Eiri Yuki..... - sin quererlo dio un respingo a pesar de que sentía la cabeza despejada y la sangre en su lugar, volteó lentamente a ver al hombre que lo había llamado.- será mejor que salgas de aquí.... los guardias te escoltarán hasta el hotel...... right?  
-Quiero quedarme.....- Yuki pensó que iba a tener una respuesta afirmativa a su petición pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad K no lo estaba mirando, sino que de reojo observaba atentamente a Thoma.  
-No... te acabo de dar una orden... y sabes? Como guardaespaldas principal de todo Nittle Grasper no voy a permitir que corras peligro... no hay discusión....- mientras hablaba no dejó de observar a Thoma, Yuki comenzó a sentirse incomodo... le disgustaba que las personas no lo miraran mientras hablaba - Porque lo estás mirando? Acaso sospechas de alguien?.- no era su estilo ser tan directo, pero que diablos! Al estar tanto tiempo separado de Shuichi ni siquiera el mismo se reconocía... -eso creo que no le incumbe.... Yuki san.... ahora si me disculpa......  
  
k se había apartado de él y enseguida habían llegado unos guardias que lo llevaron hasta una camioneta y de ahí al hotel... preguntó por la camioneta de Shuichi, pero le informaron que ya había salido, que era más seguro que todos fueran en camionetas separadas suspiró con resignación, aparte del dolor de cabeza que tenía desde el disparo ahora tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago provocado al ver a Shuichi de la mano de Sakuma... respiró lo más profundo que pudo y abordó a la camioneta.  
  
Shuichi llegó a la habitación, con mucho gusto se hubiera quedado al lado de Suguru, sin embargo le fallaban las piernas tan solo al recordar ese momento, sintió que el mundo le llegaba al estómago y tuvo que correr al baño para vomitar, jamás había visto un cadáver, y mucho menos había sufrido la perdida de un ser tan cercano a él, se sintió bastante mejor al hacerlo, le entristecía demasiado saber que Suguru había muerto.  
  
Se dejó caer en el sofá de la habitación, recordaba todo con demasiada claridad, todo, desde el momento en que habían llegado al aeropuerto hasta el traslado en esa horrible camioneta negra propiedad de los guardias de NG para llegar al hotel después de......  
  
Horrible.. dios santo horrible! Y ahora estaba dando gracias a que él no había visto de cerca el cuerpo inerte de Suguru. Cerró los ojos, esa bala era seguramente para él......  
  
Al salir de la habitación él recordaba que volteó para ver en donde venía Ryuichi justo acaba de poner ambos pies fuera, cuando sintió un jalón de ropa increíblemente fuerte, vio a Suguru dar un paso más, pasando junto a él, escuchó un disparo y luego se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo, sobre Ryuichi que sangraba de la cabeza, por reacción se abrazó a él, y se sintió ser arrastrado hasta el fondo de la habitación, y un Ryuichi que le decía que guardara silencio.  
  
Sintió unos brazos alrededor del cuello y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Ryuichi, lo abrazaba fuertemente, sin decirle una sola palabra, solo permaneciendo allí.  
  
-Ryuichi??....... - Ryuichi subió un poco el rostro para observarlo directo a los ojos.  
-....shhhh... sólo deja que me quede así unos instantes... .  
  
Ryuichi volvió a cerrar los ojos, y Shu le correspondió el abrazo ahí acostado en el sillón, Ryuichi traía un parche cubriendo buena parte de su frente. Y sin decirle nada lo besó, se sintió increíblemente bien, jamás nadie le había dado un beso tan suave y cálido, Ryuichi dejó de abrazarlo y le tomó las manos, rompiendo el beso le miró directamente a los ojos..  
  
-Shuichi... ¿Estás bien? -Yo... si.....- Shuichi volteó a ver a Ryuichi... se sentía bastante mal. De hecho ni siquiera quería ver de frente a los ojos de Ryuichi, porque de seguro se toparía con el parche de su frente, se le arrojó a los brazos.- gracias.  
-No es nada mi amor... - Ryuichi se dejó abrazar el golpe en la cabeza bien había valido la pena, ahora Shuichi estaba a salvo, y él se sentía bien.. increíblemente bien... a pesar de lo horrible de la muerte de Suguru él estaba bastante bien, ni siquiera sentía pena por el chico.. pero otra cuestión era Thoma -Ryuichi... estoy seguro de.... que..... - Shuichi se sintió bastante confortado en los brazos de Ryuichi pero aún tenía esa duda que le quemaba la cabeza. - esa bala... - dio un respiro - esa bala... estoy seguro de que era para mí... -Lo sé.  
-Pero.... como pudiste anticiparte a ese momento? Sabías algo más?? Me refiero a que tienes idea de quien es el acecino? .- Ryuichi cerró los ojos, Shuichi era más listo de lo que pensaba.... -No... pero no sé como fue, solo sentí que debía hacerlo y lo hice.....- Ryuichi lo miró unos segundos más y luego cerró sus ojos, al parecer había convencido a su niño con esa respuesta, aunque había mentido, él sí sabía quien era el acecino, y por supuesto que sabía porque.. pero era mucho mejor que Shuichi no supiera nada, para su propia protección. - Shuichi...... te amo..........  
  
¿continua?  
  
holas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bueno como habrán notado todas las bellezas que me enviaron un lindo y pequeño review, entré en crisis.....  
  
¿porque? porque en uno de los caps más importantes me llegaron apenas 6 reviews! y bueno, la verdad si me sentí bastante mal..... muy mal de hecho........  
  
entoces pensé en que seria mejor terminar el fic y mandarlo a las personas que han seguido mi fic por correo...  
  
pero después de hablar con na super chava - ANARA- me dijo que era mejor que lo terminara y mandara a la goma toda aquella que no le gustara mi fic o que no lo leyera... de la misma forma en que lo hizo Amaly Malfoy... gracias a ella decidí que era mejor escribir para quienes les interesa mi fic.. y no para las que les cae en la punta del higado ( GRACIAS AMALY!!!) asi que este fic está dedicado a todas las chicas que han leido cap tras cap  
  
AMALY, BISHOUJO; NATCHAN. HIKARI ITSUKO, RELLEY CHAN, NAOKO SAKUMA, Y KIRBI DE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!! (perdón si me hace falta alguna)  
  
y bueno pues entonces... el fic seguirá..... eso es seguro.... no lo pienso dejar a medias..... muchos besos para todas....  
  
Nakano Ryu:::::::: muahahahahah no sé como me libré de que me pegaras... te juro que tuve que saltwar bastante en el laboratorio.... fiuu.... por cierto... de nada... tu sabes que no quiero mucho a hiro.... per tampoco me desagrada... y no sé..... quizá salga más en los siguientes caps.... dime la verdad..... mi fic es aburrido?  
  
NAT CHAN:::::: sorry sorry sorry.... pero te dejé con la duda como por dos meses! lo siento..... pero para disculparme te informo... el proximo cap sale la siguiente semana... ya lo tengo!!!! graciuas amiga por leerme y seguir siempre conmigo!  
  
Naoko Sakuma:::::: yuki si tiene algo planeaso.... u suguru....... bueno........ creo que alguien debía de morir..... y quien mejor que él??????' gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que continuen así después de este cap!  
pd:::::: sakuragi está más bueno! (XD)  
  
BISHOUJO HENTAI::::: no te preocupes preciosa sé lo que es eso! aunque todavia me falta un año... pero ok.... creo que thoma acaba de sufrir su castigo... xx  
  
COSITA RARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:::::::(pequeño kirbi.... ) gracias por leer mi historia, y no sabes lo que tus palabras me ayudaron a actualuzar.... porque tu bien sabs que estuve a punto de mandar todo a la goma.... asi que muchas gracias... y si, no te preocupes hoy me creo el conejito de duracell y esto sigue... y sigue.... y sigue......  
  
Hikari itsuko::::: cha cha cha cha chan chan................. SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a que no te lo esperabas verdad???? ya le hablé a mi aseguradora... y me dice que no cubre el acecinato, asi que no me mates!!!!! xx!!! por cierto.. te gustó el cap???????  
  
Amaly Malfoy:::: ok..... niña.. como ya ha ocurrido antes, solo te lo voy a repetir:::::: ERES INCREIBLE:::::: porque? le atinaste en casi todo.... , a veces creo que escribo pensando en dar un gira inesperado..... pero tu siempre me descubres!!!! bueno... con respecto a lo demás... creo que la competencia no ha terminado entre suguru y Ryuichi.  
por lo otro que me comentaste sobre toma las cosas de quien vene.... bueno.... creo que tienes toda la razón....... y eso hize..... espero que este cap te guste..... y esperaré tu review para ver si le atinas en lo demás..... BESOS!  
nota: te diste cuenta que ryuichi le dijo TE AMO a Shuichi? 


End file.
